Meine Freiheit
by Anne Carter
Summary: Überlegt ihr auch oft, was andere in ganz besonderen Augenblicken denken? z.B Sirius? Die letzten drei Bücher aus Sirius Sicht. R
1. Default Chapter

__

Hi ihr!

Also das hier ist die erste Fanfiction, die hier online stelle. Sie beschreibt die letzten drei Bücher aus Sirius Sicht, angefangen mit Askaban bis hin zum geheimnisvollen Schleier, in dem ich, und das verrate ich schon mal, ihn nicht sterben lassen werde! Da bin ich stur! _ggg_

_Disclaimer:_Mir gehört nichts, sondern natürlich alles der großenJ. K. Rowling. Ich schreibs nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Und über Reviews, Kritik und alles was dazwischen liegt, würd ich mich natürlich freuen! Ich nehm alles!

Lets go...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sirius Black – Meine Freiheit**_

_Chapter 1: Finsternis_

Dunkelheit. Überall nur Dunkelheit. Sie herrscht hier königlich, dass gestehe ich ihr ohne Neid zu. Selbst die Schatten weichen vor ihr zurück und bieten ihr ihre Dienste an, ergeben, loyal, bis in den Tod und noch viel weiter.

Das Licht wagt nicht, die Dunkelheit herauszufordern, und obwohl es manchmal durchdringt, in Form von Fackelschein, Sternenschimmern oder der Helligkeit des Mondes, so scheint all das niemals wirklich existent zu sein. Nie scheint es die Finsternis vertreiben zu können. Bekämpfen zu können. Niederhalten zu können.

Nie.

Nicht hier. Nicht an _diesem_ Ort.

Askaban.

Das schlimmste Zauberergefängnis in der magischen Welt.

Es liegt an diesem Ort.

Askaban.

As -- ka -- ban.

Das Gefängnis hat irgendetwas an sich, dass es als die natürlichste Umgebung für die Finsternis in Frage kommt. Ein mystischer Zauber liegt über ihr, der es rechtfertigt, dass das Licht hier nicht gebieten kann.

Niemals.

Weil dieser Ort etwas Natürliches für die Dunkelheit ist. So natürlich, dass sie ohne das Licht überleben kann. Denn dieser Ort scheint der Thron für die Finsternis zu sein.

Doch dieser Thron besitzt auch treue Untertanen. Die treuesten überhaupt, möchte ich meinen.

Dementoren.

Die Wächter. Die Wächter der Finsternis. Sie allein übertreffen selbst noch Askabans Kälte. Sie allein übertreffen das Schrecklichste an dem Schicksal, hier hausen zu müssen.

Sie... Dementoren! Geschöpfe der Nacht.

Tag und Nacht stehen sie vor meiner Zelle. Bewachen mich! Als ob das nötig wäre, bei den dicken, stabilen Eisenstangen.

Aber sie haben die Anweisung dazu. Vom Ministerium! Die Anweisung, mich bis zu dem Ende meines grausamen Lebens hier einzusperren!

Mein Leben war nicht immer grausam, zugegeben. Aber daran darf ich mich nicht erinnern. Glückliche Erinnerungen! Ja, das spüren die Dementoren. Und wenn sie die bemerken, sind sie auch schon fort! Die Gabe der Dementoren, die ich jeden Tag zu spüren bekomme.

Im Schlaf ist es besonders schlimm. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, doch versuch mal aufzupassen, was du träumst.

Kaum hatte sich ein Trost im Schlaf zu mir geschlichen - die Erinnerung an meine Einschulung in Hogwarts, glaube ich – da spürte ich nur einen mächtigen kalten Schatten, der sich bedrohlich vor meiner Zelle aufbäumte, hörte ein rasselndes Atmen, als versuchte jemand die Nacht in sich einzusaugen, und spürte, wie die Erinnerung aus mir herausgezogen wurde und mich zu einem keuchendem Stöhnen veranlasste.

Doch ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern.

Glückliche Erinnerungen und Gefühle habe ich mir schlicht mit der Zeit abgewöhnt. Ich verschließe mich vor den Dementoren.

Verschließe mit Hass! Ja, mit blankem Hass, der jemandem gilt, den ich einst zu meinen Freunden zählte. Wie konnte ich das je!

Peter. Peter Pettigrew. Wurmschwanz... Der ängstliche Junge, der immer bewundernd zu uns aufgesehen hat.

Ich verstehe mich nicht! Absolut nicht! Es war so einfach, man hätte nur 2 und 2 zusammen zählen müssen. Wie einfach war es doch gewesen, Remus zu verdächtigen. Remus, einer meiner treuesten Freunde! Ehemaligen Freunde, wohl vermerkt! Er, der letzte der Rumtreiber, dürfte mich nun für einen zwölffachen Mörder und Verräter der eigenen besten Freunde halten. Ein starkes Stück. Wie kann man mich so einfach als Verräter abstempeln.

Obwohl... Peter hat ganze Arbeit geleistet! Ein Haufen Muggel kann bezeugen, dass ich auf offener Straße 12 Menschen umgebracht haben soll, inklusive Peter selbst.

So ein Feigling! Schneidet sich selbst einen Finger ab, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Für Peter eine beachtliche Leistung so was zu tun. Normalerweise hatte er vor Verletzungen aller Art eine Höllenangst. Aber verletzt wurde er ja meistens nicht. Dafür waren ja immer wir da. Ich, James und Remus, damit er sich hinter uns verstecken konnte, wenn es brenzlig wurde.

Aber es wäre nie zum Verrat Peters gekommen, nie, wenn ich nicht diese bescheuerte Idee gehabt hätte. Ein Bluff. Ja, das ist der Inhalt der bescheuerten Idee. _Meiner_ Idee. Ich fand sie genial. Damals. Wie ewig scheint es mir her zu sein, dass ich mit James darüber gesprochen habe. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch ewig her. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier bin. Jahre? Jahrzehnte? Ich habe am Anfang noch gezählt, für jeden Sonnenaufgang, der einen schmalen Strahl Licht in meine Zelle schickte, einen Kratzer in die Felswand gemacht. Die Wand ist inzwischen von Kratzern übersäht. Irgendwann war der Stein, mit dem ich sie in die Wand einarbeitete, in meiner Hand zerbröckelt. Er war zerstört, wie Askaban eben alles und jeden zerstörte. Auch mich? Ja, könnte ich sagen. Und nein! Ich spüre zwar, wie ich am Rande meiner körperlichen Kraft angekommen bin, wie sich meine Hände in Klauen verwandelt haben und meine Statur nur noch als Strich in der Landschaft zu bezeichnen ist, aber ich bin noch bei Verstand. Vielleicht ist er nicht mehr so klar wie früher. Kein Tatendrang mehr. Keine Abenteuerlust. Kein aufbrausendes Temperament. Aber ich kann genau überlegen, logische Schlüssen ziehen, nachdenken. Und Sorgen machen. Ja, das kann ich auch noch. Um wen? Ach, wenn Lilys und James Tod nicht schon genug wäre. Aber eines habe ich akzeptiert: Sie sind tot! Unwiderrufbar. Im Jenseits. Wie grausam sich das anhört. Und doch muss ich mich um jemanden kümmern, der noch lebt. Wie durch ein Wunder noch lebt. Das heißt, falls er noch lebt... Harry... James´ und Lilys Sohn. Er war definitiv das süßeste Kind, was ich je kennen gelernt hatte. Auch James hat mit seinem übertriebenen Vaterstolz jeden angestrahlt, wenn er von seinem kleinen Sohn erzählt hatte.

Und er hat mich zu seinem Paten gemacht. Ich habe mich damals gefragt, ob James zu dem Zeitpunkt vielleicht betrunken gewesen war. Aber ich war unglaublich stolz. In dieser Zeit besuchte ich James und Lily noch öfter besucht, als sonst. Oft saßen die beiden am Tisch und beobachteten lächelnd, wie ich mit meinem Patenkind spielte.

Patenkind. Pate. Ich bin wirklich ein schrecklicher Pate. Baue irgendwelchen Mist, erfinde „brillante" Ideen und statt mich um mein Patenkind zu kümmern, sitze ich in Askaban und kratze Striche in die Wand. Oft frage ich mich, ob Harry überhaupt noch lebt. Ich gab Hagrid damals mein Motorrad. Mir war alles egal, als man mir auch noch Harry weg nahm. Hoffentlich hatte Hagrid Harry heil in Sicherheit bringen können.

Apropos Hagrid. Ich glaube, ich hab ihn hier gesehen. Vielleicht hab ich auch nur geträumt. In meiner Erinnerung tragen ihn zwei Dementoren an meiner Zelle vorbei, weiter den Gang entlang. Er sah genau so verzweifelt aus, wie ich. Die Verzweifelung eines Unschuldigen. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir, wurde er hier wieder rausgeholt. Ich kann mich noch an sein glückliches Strahlen erinnern.

_Das Leben ist so unfair_.


	2. Kinderweinen

Hallo Halli Hallöle!

Also, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, das zweite Kapitel upzudaten. ) Ich hoffe, ich krieg Reviews, denn ich hab mir hier wirklich Mühe gegeben!

**MagicMorgana:** Hey Süße! Klar kenn ich dich noch! Und wie du bemerkst, leb ich noch, obwohl ich mich schon Wochen nicht mehr mit einem neuem Chap gemeldet hab! Sorry.Das kommt aber bald! Süß von dir, mir hier ein Review zu schreiben! _knutscha_

**Alfiri:** Hallöle, Lizziemaus! Danke für das Lob und die professionelle und sehr geduldigeHilfe beim Update. ) Hoffentlich hast du diesmal die Gedult, meine Kapitel diesmal alle durchzulesen! _bidde_

_Here we go again..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kinderweinen**

Stöhnend reckte ich meine schmerzenden Glieder. Verdammt, nicht nur, dass es hier so eiskalt war, man hielt es ja noch nicht mal für nötig, den Gefangenen irgendeine weiche Unterlage zum Schlafen zu geben, so dass man glaubte, irgendwann würden die Knochen in tausend Splitter zerbrechen. Mit meinen klauenartigen Händen wischte ich mir das ellenlange Haar aus den Augen. Missmutig hielt ich eine Strähne zwischen den Fingern. Schwarz, dreckig und verfilzt, stellte ich fest. Ach, was sollte es! Es musste schon sehr schlecht um meinen Verstand stehen, wenn ich mir in Askaban Sorgen um mein Aussehen machen würde.

Mich immer noch streckend setzte ich mich von meinem unbequemen Schlafplatz auf und warf den üblichen morgendlichen Blick vor die Eisenstangen meiner Zelle. Wie immer standen zwei Dementoren davor und regten sich nicht. Das war auch gut so. Am besten war es, wenn sie einen erst gar nicht bemerkten. Es ging mir schon so elend genug, ohne dass man versuchte, mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu saugen. Fröstelnd strich ich mir über die Arme – mit wenig Erfolg. Was ich auch immer tat, nie wurde mir hier warm. In Askaban war man nun mal dazu verdammt, zu frieren. Ein Blick zum Fenster. Nun ja, ein Fenster war es nicht gerade. Eher ein Spalt in der Felsmauer. Doch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte man einen Fetzen Himmel erkennen. Dunkelgraue Wolken flogen über ihn. Das hieß wohl, dass es Tag sein musste, denn bei Nacht war er völlig schwarz. Bis auf das ein oder andere Sternenschimmern vielleicht.

Ein paar Schreie drangen durch die Wand aus Kälte. Das die anderen Gefangenen nicht einmal ruhig sein konnten. Warum schrieen sie überhaupt? Die Dementoren machte das glücklich; na ja, glücklich war wohl das falsche Wort, eher lüstern. Und durch das Schreien verbrauchten sie ihre ganze Kraft, um überhaupt durchzuhalten. Ich könnte tausende Beispiele nennen.

Doch ich schrie nicht. Nein, ich nicht, eben deshalb, weil mir alles Negative daran bewusst war. Mit derartigen Feststellungen hielt ich mich eben am Denken. Oh man, was hätte nur James gesagt, wenn er zu hören bekäme, dass ich mich krampfhaft dazu zwang, zu denken. Das sei nicht meine Stärke, hatte er immer behauptet. Ich konterte immer damit, dass er stets von Lily abserviert wurde. Diese Kabbeleien hatte ich immer genossen. Ein wenig Wärme.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rascheln. Die Dementoren wandten sich zu mir um. Bedrohlich bauten sie sich vor den Eisenstäben auf, dunkle Schatten, Teufelsknechte, die Wächter der Finsternis. Sie begannen röcheln und schienen mehr als nur Luft in sich einzusaugen zu wollen. Die Kälte verstärkte sich.

Oh verdammt, die hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Ich war eindeutig schon zu lange hier, dass ich die Dinger vergessen konnte!

Die Flammen der Fackeln am Gang erloschen, als einer der Dementoren mit einer fließenden Handbewegung die Gittertür dazu brachte, sich langsam quietschend zu öffnen.

Oh nein, alles, bloß das nicht! Ein Schaudern überkam mich. Am ganzen Leib zitternd zog ich mich auf den Knien in die hinterste Ecke meiner Zelle. Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Wie konnte ich auch nur so dumm gewesen sein, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. War es denn immer noch nicht zu oft geschehen!

Der eine Dementor glitt zu mir hinein, der andere blieb an der Zellentür stehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich meine Haut mit Eis überziehen. Während er näher kam, begann vor meinen Augen dunstiger Nebel entlang zuziehen. Meine Ohren schienen seltsam taub geworden zu sein! Das zerstörte Haus. Der Rauch, der von den Fassaden hinaufstieg. Die Flammen, die immer noch an dem Holz leckten. James, der auf dem Boden lag, die Augen weit aufgerissen und das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. Lily, so liegend, dass ihr langes dunkelrotes Haar den Boden bedeckte. Die wunderschönen grünen, mit gold gesprenkelten, Augen leer und leblos und mit Ausdruck des Flehens in sich. Angst! Verzweifelung! Und im Hintergrund konnte ich leises Weinen vernehmen, das Weinen eines Kindes...

Verzweifelt spürte ich, wie mir die Kontrolle entglitt. Das Entsetzen war zu groß!

„Nein...", stöhnte ich. „Bitte..."

Doch das leise Weinen hörte nicht auf. Es schien jede Zelle in mir auszufüllen. Ein Sturm zog auf. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten die sternklare Nacht, der Wind heulte um die Bäume und ließ die Flammen tanzen. Eine Stimme schien in den Wind zu flüstern.

„Du bist schuld... Du hast sie umgebracht..." 

„Nein..." Ich rang nach Atem.

„Warum hast du das getan... Sie haben dir vertraut..." 

Das Kinderweinen im Hintergrund zeriss mir das Herz. Es fing an zu regnen. Dicke Tropfen prasselten auf den Asphalt und die Flammen am Haus verloschen nun ganz. Nur der dicke Rauch blieb und das Heulen des Windes...

„Du bist schuld... Du hast sie umgebracht..." 

Leises Kinderweinen...

„GEFANGENENINSPEKTION!", dröhnte eine Stimme durch den Gang. Das Bild verschwand so schnell, als hätte ich es nie gesehen. Ein Rascheln und weichende Kälte. Die Dementoren wichen hastig wieder an ihre Stammpositionen vor die Gitter zurück.

Ich stieß leise Luft aus und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Das war so verflucht knapp gewesen, dass ich der Gefangeneninspektion direkt dankbar sein konnte. Manchmal passierten mir eben solche „Ausrutscher". Und die endeten meistens nicht einfach nur mit einem Bad in schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Unwillkürlich schauderte ich. Es war mir, als könnte ich das Kinderweinen immer noch hören... ganz leise.

Schritte kamen den Gang entlang und mich riss es aus meiner Trance. Die Schritte machten immer in kurzen Abständen halt und ab und zu sagte eine Stimme: „Abhaken!" oder „Weiter beobachten!"

Auf meine Lippen stahl sich ein gehässiges Grinsen. Diese Bemerkungen kannte ich inn- und auswendig. „Abhaken" bedeutete, dass der Gefangene bereits nur noch auf der Erde rum lag und seinen Verstand in die Hölle geschickt hatte. Also keine Gefahr mehr für die Gesellschaft war. „Weiter beobachten" hieß allerdings, dass der Insasse anscheinend noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte und immer noch gegen alles um ihn herum ankämpfte. Also bekam er wohl die nächsten Wochen Sonderbehandlung, wie einen Dementor zusätzlich, versalzenes Essen, kein Wasser... Ja, in der Abteilung für Hochsicherheitsgefangene wurden solche Seiten aufgezogen und das auch noch vom Ministerium selbst.

Die Schritte gingen weiter.

„Abhaken! Hm... Abhaken! Abhaken! Abhaken! Auch abhaken!"

Ich konnte jetzt die zwei Ministeriumsbeamten erkennen. Der eine schritt von zwei Dementoren flankiert von Zelle zu Zelle und hielt in der rechten Hand eine Morgenzeitung, während ein anderer auf einem Blatt Pergament immer wieder etwas notierte. Schließlich gelangten sie zu mir. Der Mann, der mich mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beäugte, kam mir seltsam bekannt vor. Er war rundlich, hatte angegraute spärliche Haare und trug einen limonengrünen Bowler und einen Nadelstreifenumhang. Die Augen waren blassblau. Wo hatte ich ihn schon mal gesehen? Hm... Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Mich traf fast der Schlag und doch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken, als mir klar wurde, dass ich in das Gesicht, eines viel älter gewordenen Cornelius Fudge sah, dem neuen Zaubereiminister, wie ich um die Ecke erfahren hatte. Früher war er bei dem Kommando gewesen, dass sich um magische Unfälle und auch Strafverfolgung kümmerte. Zumindest so etwas in der Art. Sicher war ich mir nicht. Der andere war blond und noch ziemlich jung. Es schien ihm ziemlich unwohl zu sein, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

Ich saß in meiner Ecke und starrte die beiden ausdruckslos an. Fudge schien das nicht zu mögen, denn er trat kurz nervös auf der Stelle und blickte mich feindselig an.

„Können Sie mich verstehen?", fragte er herrisch.

Eine Weile überlegte ich, ob es wirklich in meiner Würde lag, diesem aufgeblasenem Windbeutel zu antworten, aber ein kleiner Schock würde ihm bestimmt gut tun.

„Klar und deutlich, Minister Fudge", sagte ich klar. Ich erschrak ein wenig, wie zerkratzt und rau meine Stimme klang.

Fudge starrte mich an, als wäre ich eine Erscheinung. Der Blonde hatte erschrocken sein Pergament fallen gelassen. Rasch bückte er sich und hob es umständlich wieder auf. Fudge schien sich auch wieder einigermaßen gesammelt zu haben. Er räusperte sich.

„Sie wissen, wer ich bin?", fragte er gefasst.

Oh man, dieser arme verwuselte Kauz!

„Allerdings!" Ich sah ihn offen und mit aller Gelassenheit, die ich aufbringen konnte, an. „Man sollte doch wissen, wer der aktuelle Zaubereiminister ist, oder Mr Fudge?"

Fudges Gesicht verlor an Farbe und seine eben wieder gewonnene Fassung fiel wieder. Der Blonde ließ vor Schreck wieder seine Papiere fallen. Ich wusste genau, weshalb sie so geschockt reagierten. Es war gewiss nicht normal für einen Hochsicherheitsgefangenen, der nebenbei bestimmt schon ein paar Jährchen in dieser Zelle saß, normal zu reden oder gar zu wissen, wer der aktuelle Zaubereiminister war. Das ich das rausgekriegt hatte, war aber wirklich eine glückliche Fügung gewesen. Hagrid hatte nämlich viel im Schlaf gesprochen. Ich hatte mir zusammengereimt, dass er eines Nachts vom Minister persönlich abgeholt und Hals über Kopf hier her gebracht worden war. Der Arme. Ich fragte mich, was man ihm wohl damals angehängt hatte.

Fudge räusperte sich abermals, offenbar um Zeit zu schinden und zu überlegen, was jetzt zu tun wäre.

„Ja... also, ähm.. wir sind dazu befugt, nachzusehen, wie...äh..."

„Wie es mir so in Askaban geht?", half ich ihm freundlich auf die Sprünge.

„Äh...ja, so ungefähr. Ähm... wie geht es ...äh... Ihnen so?" Er schien sich leicht dämlich vorzukommen. Mit Recht, fand ich. Was für eine bekloppte Frage. Wie es mir geht in Askaban... pff.

„_Es_ – _geht_!", antwortete ich langsam und deutlich.

„Äh... Aha! Gut!" Fudge schien nur noch weg von mir zu wollen. Gehetzt wandte er sich zu dem Blonden um. „Weiter beobachten!"

Der Beamte erwachte aus seiner Starre und hob zum zweiten Mal rasch seine Liste auf. Er warf mir einen ängstlichen Blick zu und machte dann eine Notiz in eine der schmalen Spalten.

Fudge warf mir einen letzten ebenfalls leicht ängstlichen Blick zu und wollte nun zur nächsten Zelle gehen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Zeitung in seiner Hand. Gerade hatte ich festgestellt, wie gut es war, wenn wann man wusste, was draußen vor sich ging. Und Skrupel hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben besessen.

„Mister Fudge!", rief ich plötzlich. Meine Stimme krächzte fürchterlich. „Bitte warten Sie!" Fudge erstarrte und wandte sich verwirrt zu mir um, während er Blonde leicht quiekte.

„Könnte ich die Zeitung haben?" Ich stockte für einige Sekunden. Wenn schon, dann aber richtig. „Ich würde gern ein Kreuzworträtsel lösen!"

Fudge sah mich entsetzt an und der Blonde ließ schon wieder seine Pergamente fallen.

„Kreuz – Kreuzworträtsel?", fragte Fudge krächzend.

„Ja! Sie wissen schon, diese Rätsel zu Geschichtsdaten und so! Mit irgendwas muss ich mich doch beschäftigen, oder?"

Ich hoffte inständig, dass man mir nicht ansah, dass mir das hier alles tierischen Spaß machte.

Fudge starrte mich mit unverholenem Entsetzen an. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen.

„Natürlich!" Er näherte sich unbehaglich dem Gitter, immer noch flankiert von den Dementoren. Ich streckte die Hand aus und er reichte mir die Zeitung durch die Gitterstäbe. Als ob er gebissen worden wäre, zog er seine Hand wieder schlagartig zurück, wandte sich entschlossen mit einem Ruck ab und ging mit dem zitternden Blonden im Anhang, der sich seine Papiere nun fest an die Brust drückte, zur nächsten Zelle.

Staunend begutachtete ich meinen wertvollen Schatz. Das erste, was mich interessierte, war das Datum. So fiel mein Blick auf die obere rechte Ecke im Titelblatt:

_27. Juli. 1993_

1993? Ich schnappte laut nach Luft. 1993?

Ich war mehr als ein paar Jährchen hier drin und bestimmt doppelt so viel Tage, wie Striche an der Wand waren. 12 Jahre! Ich saß schon 12 Jahre in Askaban fest. Und da besaß Fudge doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, mich zu fragen, wie es mir ging? Der hatte eh so alt ausgesehen. Apropos Alter! Ich war mit 22 eingesperrt worden. Dann war ich jetzt 34 Jahre alt. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh. Ich hatte die besten Jahre meines Lebens unschuldig im Gefängnis verbracht und würde auch den Rest dort verbringen. Mein Herz hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich mit diesem Urteil abgefunden und zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war wirklich _so was_ von _unfair!_ Hastig flüchtete ich mich wieder in die Zeitung, um nicht weiter über diesen grauenvollen Fakt nachzudenken. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein großes Foto und eine fette Überschrift:

Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums gewinnt Großen Preis 

_Arthur Weasley, Chef der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakte im Zauberministerium, hat den jährlich vergebenen großen Goldpreis des Tagespropheten gewonnen. _

_Der entzückte Mr Weasley sagte gegenüber dem Tagespropheten:_

„_Wir werden das Gold für einen Sommerurlaub in Ägypten ausgeben, wo unser ältester Sohn, Bill, als Fluchbrecher für die Gringotts-Zauberbank arbeitet."_

_Die Familie Weasley wird einen Monat in Ägypten verbringen und zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts, das gegenwärtig fünf ihrer Kinder besuchen, zurückkehren. _

Na das war doch mal eine tolle Nachricht. Die Weasleys hatten einen großen Haufen Gold gewonnen. Ich erinnerte mich an die Ordenzeiten zurück, als Voldemorts Macht am Höhepunkt gewesen war. Die Weasleys hatten sich nie unterkriegen lassen, egal wie schrecklich die Lage auch war, aber an Geld hatte es ihnen immer gefehlt. Fünf Kinder, die nach Hogwarts gingen und ein Sohn, der in Ägypten arbeitete? Mein Gott, wie viele Kinder hatten die denn! Mein Blick fiel auf das große Foto, dass über dem Artikel prangte. Darauf war eine riesige Pyramide zu sehen und eine neunköpfige Familie stand strahlend und wild winkend davor. Ich erkannte Arthur und Molly sofort, auch wenn sie erheblich älter geworden waren. Und wenn ich richtig zählte, hatten sie genau sieben Kinder. Alles nur Jungen, mit einer Ausnahme. Ein einziges lachendes Mädchen stand in der Mitte. Sie schien die Jüngste zu sein und ihr Bruder hatte locker einen Arm um sie gelegt. Ich betrachtete den Jungen genauer. Er war groß und schlaksig, ungefähr in Harrys Alter, hatte jede Menge Sommersprossen und eine Ratte auf der Schulter, die vorne eine verunstaltete Pfote hatte. Mein Blick blieb dran hängen, als wäre ich hypnotisiert. Mir lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Nichts war mehr real, nichts mehr hier. Nur dieses Foto von dieser Ratte war im Raum. Ich sah nur die Ratte. Nur die Ratte und ich spürte wie meine Muskeln erschlafften. Mit nie gekannter Kraft sprang ich auf, stürzte zum Fenster und hielt die Zeitung schräg darunter, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, mehr Licht zu haben. Und die Erkenntnis traf wie ein Sack Steine meinen Magen. An der rechten Vorderpfote der Ratte fehlte ein Finger. Der Zeigefinger... Der Zeigefinger, den Peter sich abgeschnitten hatte, bevor er mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch verschwunden war. Immer noch haftete mein Blick an der Ratte. Grau und fett, ein wenig alt. Es war eindeutig. Ich hatte so oft gesehen, wie er sich verwandelte. Es war eindeutig Peter. Unser Wurmschwanz. Es war zu viel. Ich glitt kraftlos an der kalten Steinmauer hinab auf die Erde. Meine Augen bohrten sich in die kleinen schwarzen Rattenaugen. Er hatte sich also bei den Weasleys verkrochen, einer reinen Zaubererfamilie, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, falls die dunkle Seite wieder zu Tage kommen würde. Die dunkle Seite! Es traf mich wie ein Peitschenhieb! Der Junge, dem die Ratte gehörte. Der Junge ging nach Hogwarts. Meine Gedankengänge waren auf einmal rasenschnell. Dieser Junge ging mit Wurmschwanz zusammen nach Hogwarts, wohin Harry laut dem heutigen Datum schon zwei Jahre ging, wenn alles gut gegangen war. Peter ist in Hogwarts! Dieser Gedanke brannte sich so schmerzhaft ein, dass ich keuchen musste. Die Dementoren vor meiner Zelle hatten sich inzwischen reichlich verwirrt umgewandt, doch ich ignorierte sie. Ich dachte nur eines: Peter ist Hogwarts! Genau an der richtigen Stelle, um auch den letzten der Potters an die dunkle Seite auszuliefern, wenn diese, und das wird sie, wieder an die Macht kommt!

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Das war alles ein ganz fürchterlicher Alptraum. Die Zeitung entglitt meinen zitternden Fingern. Und außer mir wusste niemand, dass Peter noch lebte. Er hatte freie Bahn. Ich musste etwas unternehmen! Ich war der einzige, der etwas unternehmen konnte! Aber ich war hier eingesperrt, zum Nichtstun verdammt! Die Zeitung lag auf der Erde und mir war, als würde sich die Ratte auf der Schulter des Jungen über mich tot lachen, wie ich in meiner Zelle saß. Und in mir flammte Feuer auf. Feuer, so heiß, wie ich es noch nie gespürt hatte. Brennend heißer Wille, Hass, Zorn und tiefe Liebe durchloderten meinen Körper und nahmen von ihm Besitz.

„Versteck dich, Peter!", zischte ich zu dem Foto. „Ich komme hier raus und dann fleh um dein Leben! Harry kriegst du nicht und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Und ich hörte wieder leises Kinderweinen. Ganz leise...

* * *

Read an review, please! )

Eure Annie


	3. Frei!

_**Hi Leute!**_

Wow, ihr seid echt klasse! Als Belohnung für die tollen Reviews gibts auch sofort das nächste Kapitel!

**Xtin2000:** Danke, für die das große Lob! _freuuu._ Jaja, die ganzen Dinge, die wir nicht wissen, wie sie verlaufen sind, was! Ich bin ebenfalls gespannt, wie ich anstellen soll, diegut zu beschreiben... _grins._ Hdl!

**Alfiri:** Hey Süße! Na da freu ich mich ja, dass du so viel gelacht hast! Ich hab an der Fudge Szene aber auch ziemlich lang geknabbert. Super, dass es sich gelohnt hat! _juhuu_ Read ya:-)

**Pemaroth:** _OMG,_ du schreibst mir ein Review, du als absoluter Fachmann! Ich bin ein riesiger Fan von deinen Fanfictions, insbesondere Das sechste/siebte Schuljahr mit Sirius! _schwärm  
_Danke, danke, danke für das liebe Review! _strahl_

_Here we go ..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Frei!**

Peter stand vor mir und lachte mich an. Ich wollte los laufen, ihn festhalten, ihn schlagen, ihn verletzen, doch desto schneller ich rannte, desto weiter entfernte er sich. Keuchend blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Die Gegend war düster und es war Nacht. Die Häuser waren nur als schattige Umrisse zu erkennen. Die Sterne funkelten über mir und schienen mir warnend zuzublinken. Ein Rascheln. Ich wirbelte herum. Da war er wieder. Er stand vor mir und grinste mich an, seine Augen bösartig verengt. Dann wandte er sich um und schritt die Straße entlang. Ich rannte ihm hinter her, doch ich kam ihm nicht näher. Nur in mindestens zwei Meter Abstand konnte ich hinter ihm hergehen. Kalter Nebel zog auf, doch es blieb sternenklar. Peter wandte sich nicht mehr um und ich lief zitternd hinter ihm her. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wo wir waren. Ein altes rostiges Straßenschild quietschte in seinen Angeln: _Godric's Hollow_. Peter bog rechts ab. Ich folgte ihm. Der Nebel verschwand, es herrschte nur noch völlige Finsternis. Nur die Schritte vor mir überbrückten die Stille. Lange ging ich so und je länger ich ging, um so kälter wurde es. Und aufeinmal blieben die Schritte vor mir stehen. Auch ich blieb stehen. Ein eisiger Windhauch wehte mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. In der Finsternis vor mir, begannen sich Umrisse abzuzeichnen. Ein Haus. Ein altes abgebranntes Haus, das seltsam düster wirkte. Ich zuckte zusammen. _Godric's Home_. Das Haus von James und Lily. Und plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Kinderweinen... . Es schien aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu kommen. Wie von selbst liefen meine Füße darauf zu, stiegen die nun morsche und schwarze Treppe hinauf und blieben vor dem Kinderzimmer stehen. Im Zimmer stand Peter. Er hielt ein Kind, fast noch ein Baby fest an sich gepresst. Es weinte. „Harry", fuhr es mir durch den Kopf und ich rannte auf ihn zu. Doch wieder schien ich keinen Schritt näher zu kommen.

„Nein, Wurmschwanz. Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie ich. Meine Stimme schien laut wiederzuhallen, wie in einem riesigen hohlen Raum. Peter begann jedoch nur zu lachen. Laut und widerlich hallte sein Lachen in meinen Ohren. Verzweifelt versuchte ich an ihn heranzukommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Peter wandte die kleinen schwarzen Rattenaugen belustigt mir zu.

„Gib auf, Sirius! Ich werde das Kind zum dunklen Lord bringen und dort wird es sterben, wie seine Eltern. Danke, dass du mir dabei geholfen hast, sie zu verraten. Sie hätten mich nie als Geheimniswahrer genommen!" Und er lachte wieder. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, lachte und lachte.

Und gegen alle meine Vorsätze schrie ich in dieser Nacht, so wie alle anderen Gefangenen es auch immer getan hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich unter dem schmalen Spalt in der Felsmauer und starrte regungslos in den Himmel auf die dunklen Wolken, die wie immer über ihn flogen. Jede von ihnen schien die Form einer Ratte zu haben. Es war wie ein Fieber, dass ich nicht abschütteln konnte. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Alle halbe Stunde kramte ich den Artikel, den ich mir aus dem Tagesprophet ausgerissen hatte, aus der Innentasche des grauen Umhangs, den ich nun schon knapp 12 Jahre trug und der auch dementsprechend aussah.

Die schwarzen kleinen Rattenaugen schienen mich zu verfolgen, immer und überall.

Die letzte Nacht war schrecklich gewesen, Alpträume hatten mich verfolgt, von denen ich schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wie sie abgelaufen waren. Und ich hatte den Rest der Nacht wach gelegen und vor mich hingegübelt. Mein Selbstschwur, irgendwie hier rauszukommen, erwies sich als mehr als nur schwierig. Doch so schwierig es auch war, ich musste einfach hier rauskommen. Ich _musste_! Keiner sonst wusste von Peter und der damit zusammenhängenden Gefahr für Harry. Und der Versuch, jemandem, beispielsweise einem Beamten vom Ministerium, die Geschichte zu erklären, fiel auch weg. Niemand würde mir glauben. Also blieb nur noch der Ausbruch. Aber wie sollte ich hier rauskommen? _Wie_? Ohne Zauberstab hätte ich niemals irgendeine Möglichkeit, mir die Dementoren vom Hals zu halten. Oder?

Ich erstarrte. Dann ließ ich die Hand fahrig in die Umhangtasche gleiten und zerrte den Zeitungsausschnitt hervor. Mit glasigen Augen starrte ich die Ratte des jüngsten Sohnes an.

Die _Ratte!_ Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Ich konnte doch zaubern, auch ohne Zauberstab. Wozu war ich denn bitteschön Animagus! Dementoren ernährten sich von den Ängsten, den Gefühlen des Menschen. Sie spürten ihnen nach, konnten fühlen, wo man sich gerade befand. Aber Tiere... .Die Gefühle eines Hundes waren anders, sehr viel anders, als die eines Menschen. Natürlich war man als Animagus immer im Besitz seiner gesamten Intelligenz und doch machte es Unterschied. Dementoren konnten Tieren nicht nachspüren, es verwirrte sie zu sehr. Alles würde ihnen schwächer vorkommen, als ob ich langsam meinen Verstand verlieren würde. In meine Augen trat ein glasiger Schimmer.

Das war meine Chance. Meine _einzige _Chance.

Der Nachmittag kam und ging. Ich befand mich in hibbeliger Anspannung. Unermüdlich und mit nie gekannter Kraft schritt ich meine Zelle immer wieder ab. Meine Hände zitterten leicht. Mein Plan war verrückt, nahezu _wahnsinnig._ Ich hatte lange hin und her überlegt, doch mir war partout nichts Besseres eingefallen. Und außerdem war zwischendurch noch die Gefangeneninspektion vorbeigekommen und hatte mich wie üblich unter „Weiter beobachten!" gestellt. Tja, lange würden sie mich nicht mehr beobachten können... wenn alles glatt ging, was ja nun mehr als fraglich war. Allerdings hatte mich das lange Gespräch zwischen den Dementoren und dem Ministeriumsbeamten misstrauisch gemacht. Wie immer war es mehr als gruselig gewesen, einen Dementor sprechen zu hören. Es hörte sich dunkel, kalt, feucht, freudlos und einfach tot an. Und dem Ministeriumsbeamten schien das auch nicht gerade angenehm zu sein. Doch nach einer Weile hatte er dem Wächter der Finsternis fast schon interessiert zugehört und ab und zu zu mir hinüber geblickt. In seinen Blicken eine Mischung aus Faszination und Angst. Rätselhaft!

Mist noch mal, es musste doch jetzt Essenszeit sein, oder? Ich knurrte missmutig. Diese Warterei machte mich noch wahnsinnig, besonders weil ich mein Zeitgefühl erst wiederfinden musste. Also fuhr ich damit fort, zwischen den Felswänden umher zu tigern.

Zweifel nagten an mir. Hatte ich genug Kraft, um mich zu verwandeln? Läge ich als Hund bewusstlos in meiner Zelle, dann würde auch mein letztes Geheimnis dem Ministerium offenbart werden. Nein, nein, nein! Ich musste einfach stark genug sein! Und wenn nicht?

Ein Scheppern unterbrach mich in meiner innerlichen Diskussion. Ich schritt rasch zum Gitter und lugte hinaus, den Gang entlang. Die schwere Eisentür am Kopf des Ganges hatte sich geöffnet und ungefähr sechs Dementoren traten herein, jeder ein paar Teller tragend. Essenszeit, endlich! Ich erzitterte vor Aufregung – und rügte mich sofort dafür. Jetzt durfte ich keine Panik bekommen. „Konzentrier dich, Sirius Black!", zischte ich mir zu, während die Dementoren jetzt begannen, die einzelnen Zellen zu öffnen, um das „Essen" hineinzustellen.

Ich legte mir die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. Es war so lange her... . Wie fühlte es sich an, ein Hund zu sein! Ich musste die Erinnerung wieder finden. Denn dies war das ganze Geheimnis. Kannte man einmal das Gefühl, ein Tier zu sein, musste man es sich als Mensch nur immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen und schon war es kinderleicht, sich wieder zu verwandeln. Doch nach 12 Jahren Askaban, wo ich meine Erinnerungen so lange unterdrückt hatte, war es schon schwer auf Anhieb die richtige zu finden.

Wie fühlte es sich an! Und dann spürte ich ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Es breitete sich langsam über meinen ganzen Körper aus. Brust, Schultern, Arme.

Ich hatte es.

Meine Sinne verschärften sich augenblicklich. Alles um mich herum schien leicht zu zerschmelzen, dann festigte sich die Umgebung wieder. Doch diese Umgebung schien irgendwie um die Hälfte größer, als noch vor zwei Minuten. Außerdem strömten allerlei Gerüche und Geräusche auf mich ein, die ich vorhin noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Gerade noch konnte ich mich davon abhalten, vor Freude aufzujaulen. Es hatte geklappt.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Doch das Schwierigste stand mir noch bevor. Zitternd tapste ich näher ans Gitter und platzierte mich links neben die Gittertür. Die Dementoren vor meiner Zelle bewegten sich leicht unruhig. Sie schienen verwirrt zu sein. Unorientiert neigten sie ihren Kopf von links nach rechts, als ob sie versuchten, meinen Standpunkt zu erschließen. Es gelang ihnen offenbar nicht. Meine Theorie war richtig gewesen.

Nun spürte ich aufkommende Kälte den Gang entlang wandern. Der Dementor kam. Ich zwang mich innerlich zur Ruhe, als das finstere gespenstische Wesen vor meiner Zelle schwebte, eine Schüssel in der Hand haltend. Nun zog es langsam eine der vermoderten toten Hände aus den Falten des Umhangs und zeichnete eine fließende Bewegung in die Luft. Es knirschte. Meine Zellentür begann sich langsam zu öffnen.

Jetzt oder nie! 

Ehe die Tür sich ganz geöffnet hatte, ehe der Dementor auch nur einen Schritt zu mir hineinschweben konnte – stürmte ich los. Noch nie war mir Schmerz, Kälte und Müdigkeit so egal gewesen. Mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit, schlängelte ich mich am Gitter vorbei vor die Zellentür, bog nach links ab und stürzte halsbrecherisch den Gang der Hochsicherheitsgefangenen runter. Ich hörte das Scheppern, als der Dementor vor Überraschung die Schüssel fallen ließ und ich hörte ungläubiges Aufschreien aus den Zellen der Gefangenen, die anscheinend noch unter „Weiter beobachten!" standen. Ohne mich um meine Umwelt zu kümmern, raste ich auf die schmiedeiserne Tür am Ende des Ganges zu und stürmte hindurch. Ich spürte die Kälte der Dementoren, die auf der anderen Seite Wache standen, sofort, aber ich ließ sie unbeachtet und hastete weiter. Nur das Wirbeln einiger Umhangfetzen sagte mir, dass ich sie passiert hatte. Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich weiter, weiter und weiter! Ich bog nach rechts ab, dann wieder nach links, wieder einen Gang entlang und wieder an einer Menge Zellen vorbei. Ich passierte ein weiteres Paar Dementoren und mit einem Scheppern brachte ich einen Schüsselstapel zum Umfall, der auf der Erde gestanden hatte. Eine weitere Tür durch die hindurch sauste und wieder ein Gang. Wie von Teufeln gejagt, machte ich wieder eine scharfe Linkskurve und rannte weiter. Halt! Stop! Wo wollte ich überhaupt hin? Askaban war ein wahres Labyrinth aus Gängen und Kammern, ich würde doch niemals den richtigen Ausgang finden, wenn ich nur einfach so vor mich hin stürmte. Keuchend erlaubte ich es mir stehen zu bleiben und meine überraschenderweise Dementor freie Gegend zu erkunden. Ich war in einem steinernen niedrigen Gang ohne Zellen angekommen, an dessen Wänden Fackeln flackerten. Ein paar Meter vor mir erstreckte sich eine steinerne Treppe, die nach oben führte. Misstrauisch betrachtete ich sie. Nach oben war gut! Man hatte mich nach unten geführt, als ich zu meiner Zelle geschleift wurde. Aber was war, wenn dies eine Falle für Flüchtlinge war? Vielleicht führte mich diese Treppe direkt zurück zu meiner Zelle?

‚Schwachsinn!', schalt ich mich selbst. ‚Askaban braucht keine Fallen für Gefangene, solange es die Dementoren hat!' Natürlich dachte keiner im Traum daran, dass jemand an den Dementoren vorbei kommen konnte. Und sie hatten bestimmt auch Recht. Es kam keiner an ihnen vorbei – wenn er nicht Animagus war und seinen Verstand lange genug behalten hatte.

Und dann war da noch etwas, was meine Zweifel entgültig schwinden ließen. Ich schnüffelte. Hier roch es nach Menschen, nicht nach dem fauligen Gestank der Dementoren. Aber auch nicht nach den hier gefangenen Menschen, die einen ziemlich unhygienen Geruch entwickelt hatten, wie ich selber, wo ich mir sicher war. Diese Menschen, die hier entlang gegangen waren, rochen nach der Welt draußen. Nach Meeressalz, nach Früchten oder Kaffee, ja sogar nach Rasierwasser. Das hier musste der Weg nach draußen sein, der Weg, den die Gefangeneninspektion immer ging. Den ich auch gehen würde!

Mit pochendem Herzen lief ich auf die Treppe zu und begann damit, die Stufen zu erklimmen. Es schienen mir ewige Jahre zu vergehen, während ich Stufe um Stufe mit meinen vier Hundepfoten hinaufkraxelte. 50 Stufen. 70 Stufen. Bei 100 hörte ich auf zu zählen. Keuchend schleppte ich mich höher. Der Gedanke, dass dort oben vielleicht die Freiheit auf mich warten könnte, verlieh mir Flügel und besiegte meine Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Doch diese Treppe war wirklich verflucht hoch! Wenn die mich nicht in die Freiheit führte, wusste ich auch nicht weiter. Doch auch die längste Treppe hat einmal ihr Ende. Nach der letzten Stufe stand ich vor einer für mich riesigen eisernen Tür, die genau der Tür in dem Gang der Hochsicherheitsgefangenen glich. Nun doch misstrauisch starrte ich sie an. Vielleicht _doch_ eine Falle? Naja, ob Falle oder nicht, jetzt war ich nun mal hier oben und der einzige andere Weg wäre wieder der nach unten zu den Dementoren. Nein, dann doch lieber Risiko! Machte das Leben denn Spaß, ohne ein bisschen Risiko? Innerlich schnaubte ich. Was war schon Risiko in Askaban.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich auf die Hinterläufe, legte eine Pfote auf die Klinke und drückte sie nach unten.

‚Bitte lass sie nicht verschlossen sein!', dachte ich verzweifelt.

Es klickte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit, jedoch nicht weit genug. Mit meinem gesamten Gewicht lehnte ich mich gegen das Eisen und endlich schwang die Tür auf. Eisige Kälte strömte mir entgegen – und der Geruch von Salzwasser, genauso wie ein donnerndes Rauschen. Meeresrauschen! Zitternd trat ich durch die Tür in den eisigen Wind, der mein schwarzes zotteliges Fell heftig umherwirbelte. Ich stand auf scharfem Fels, der sich weit und flach zu allen Seiten erstreckte und dessen Klippen sich schließlich ins Meer erstreckten. Ich konnte die Wellen stark gegen die Felswand klatschen hören. Der Grund war mir klar. Ein heftiges Gewitter tobte über der Insel. Schwarze und dunkelgraue Wolken fegten über den Himmel hinweg, Donner grollte und ab und zu erhellte ein gellender Blitz die schwarzen Schatten, die an den Klippenrändern umherhuschten. Moment, schwarze Schatten?

Dort hinten, zwischen den Klippen konnte ich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, einige Boote erkennen, die bedrohlich in den Wellen hin her schwankten. Das mussten die Boote sein, mit denen die Gefangenen hergebracht wurden. Und vor diesem kleinen Hafen standen, nein, schwebten, eine ganze Reihe von Dementoren. Ich seufzte stumm. Das Boot konnte ich mir wohl abschminken. Gut und schön, meine Animagusform mochte sie verwirren, aber völlig unerspürbar machte sie mich nicht. Doch die Dementoren vor den Booten bewegten sich auch nicht. Offenbar hielten sie dort Wache. Gerade wollte ich, mich zu freuen, dass nicht mehr hier zu sein schienen, als ich auch schon eine kriechende Kälte hinter mir spürte. Ich war einige Schritte auf den Fels hinaus getreten und musste mich anstrengen, um von dem Wind nicht einfach weggepustet zu werden. Ganz langsam wandte ich mich um. Ein heller Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht und erhellte die Gegend gerade genug, damit ich etwas sehen konnte. Hinter mir, noch gut zehn Meter entfernt, näherte sich gut 30 Dementoren. Ihre Umhänge flatterten wild im Wind und sie kamen mir vor, wie der Henker und seine Gefährten persönlich. Nein, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich kurz vor dem Ziel wieder in meine Zelle schleppten. Niemals! Hektisch sah ich mich um. Zu den Booten konnte ich nicht, die bewachten die Dementoren. Doch wie sollte ich denn sonst von dieser bescheuerten Insel runterkommen? Ich wandte mich wieder um und blickte in pechschwarze Finsternis hinter mir und unter den steinernen Mauern von Askaban. Doch ich musste nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass die Dementoren näher gekommen waren. Ich hatte wieder das altbekannte Gefühl, als ob sich meine Haut mit Eis überziehen würde. Leise Panik schlich sich nun doch ein. Ich war so kurz vor dem Ziel, na ja, mehr oder weniger. Aber ich war aus der Festung entkommen, etwas, was noch nie ein Mensch zuvor geschafft hatte. Das konnte doch alles nicht umsonst gewesen sein! Nein, es durfte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Mit dem Entschluss, lieber zu sterben, als wieder in die Zelle zu wandern, drehte ich mich um und stürmte auf die Klippen zu. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel mein Körper aushalten konnte oder auch würde, aber wenn die Boote blockiert waren und ich mich auf einer Insel in stürmischer See befand, eine Horde Dementoren im Nacken, dann blieb mir nun mal keine Wahl...

Hinter mir konnte ich die Kälte immer näher kriechen spüren, doch auch das Toben der Wellen vor mir wurde deutlicher und lauter. Durch meine Animagusform schienen die Dementoren nicht zu wissen, wo genau ich mich befand, doch spürten sie mich trotzdem und folgten der Fährte. Ich hetzte weiter auf die Klippen zu, übersprang Risse im Fels und kleine Steine. In mir flammte Angst hoch. Ja, ich hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Schreckliche Angst. Und genau deshalb blieb ich schlitternd auf dem Hohen Fels, der steil über der rauen See hinausragte, stehen. Meine Beine zitterten. Mit unruhigen Augen blickte ich hinaus auf das Meer. Wellenberge türmten sich auf und polterten schäumend und spritzend gegen harten Fels. Das Wasser schien fast schwarz zu sein, so dunkel war es. Und ganz hinten, am Horizont, konnte ich einen schmalen Streifen erkennen. Die Küste. Land. Freiheit...!

Die Kälte hinter mir wurde stärker. Und vor meinen Augen erschien das Foto aus dem Tagespropheten, wie magisch in meine Augen gebrannt. Die Ratte stach scharf hervor, die lachenden Gesichter der Menschen. Sie wussten ja gar nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten. Doch diese Gefahr würde grundlos sein. Ich würde es nicht zu lassen, nicht so lange ich noch Kraft hatte. Entschlossen trat ich ein paar Schritte zurück, atmete noch einmal tief ein, nahm den Anlauf, so schnell ich konnte und sprang ab.

Dieses Gefühl würde ich nie vergessen. Für eine Millisekunde schien ich reglos in der Luft zu schweben, in mir drehte sich alles, das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. Und dann setzte die Schwerkraft ein. Die Luft zischte an mir vorbei, als ich in die Tiefe stürzte. Dann spürte ich nur noch einen schneidenden Schmerz. Eiskaltes Wasser schlug spritzend und schäumend über mir zusammen. Mein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen und eine Schockwelle überströmte meinen Körper, als die reißende Strömung mich unter Wasser drückte. Einen Moment wirbelte ich widerstandslos im Wasser, doch dann setzte der Überlebensinstinkt wieder ein. Wild begann ich mit meinen vier Hundepfoten zu paddeln – und stellte gleich fest, dass diese weitaus widerstandfähiger waren, als Menschenhände und Füße. Mit aller Kraft stieß ich mich durch die Strömung, die über mir hinweg schoss und durchbrach, nach Luft schnappend, die Oberfläche. Sofort brach eine weitere Woge aus Wasser über mir zusammen und drückte mich erneut unter Wasser. Abermals schwamm ich hoch, und versuchte verzweifelt oben zu bleiben. Eine weitere schwarze Welle näherte sich gefährlich, doch ich hatte sie früh genug gesehen, um über sie hinweg zu schwimmen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu denken, und erst gar nicht logisch; alles, was ich wusste, war, dass ich an Land musste, welches noch ca. 50 Meter weit entfernt lag. Und den reinen Hundereflexen folgend, begann ich zu in die Richtung zu schwimmen, in der, wie ich wusste, die Küste lag. Es war langwierig und kräftezehrend, wie ich bald feststellte. Dauernd musste ich aufpassen, nicht in irgendeine Strömung zu geraten und von den Wellen begraben zu werden. Außerdem stieß ich mit den Pfoten dauernd gegen scharfe Felsspitzen, die anscheinend unter Wasser lagen, und mir die Haut ausritzten. Doch am unerträglichsten war die Kälte. Es war betäubender Schmerz. Mir war, als ob tausende von silbernen eiskalten Dolchspitzen meine Haut durchbohrten. Jede Bewegung ließ sich ohne Weiteres mit dem Cruciatusfluch vergleichen. Meine Muskeln begannen förmlich zu schreien, protestierten gegen die unmenschlichen Anforderungen. Meine Lunge schmerzte und jeder Atemzug brannte und stach. Mein Atem ballte sich zu unförmigen Nebelschleiern vor mir in der Luft. Das Meer rauschte, doch auch das leise Geräusch von Brandung schlich sich in mein feines Hundegehör. Ich war der Küste schon sehr nah. Schwer zog mich mein dichtes Fell hinunter, doch, mich zusammenreißend, schwamm ich weiter. Die scharfen Felsen schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben, denn ich stieß nirgendwo mehr an. Mein Herz begann weh zu tun. Die Kälte lähmte es regelrecht. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Nachthimmel, zwei Minuten später ließen die dunklen Gewitterwolken ein donnerndes Grollen hören. Doch jetzt spürte ich Grund unter meinen wunden Pfoten. Kein Fels, es war weich. Sand! Wie in Trance schleppte ich mich weiter ans Ufer, die Brandung riss mir das Fell gegen den Strich. Ich stürzte vorn über, spürte wie ich flach auf dem kalten Sand aufschlug. Mein Körper erzitterte. Dann ließ der Himmel ein weiteres Donnern los und die Barriere, die die Flut die ganze Zeit in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, stürzte zusammen. Es begann zu regnen. Dicke schwere Tropfen prasselten auf mein Fell und platschten neben mir im Sand auf, was ihn hochwirbeln ließ. Ich hörte, wie das Wasser auf der See aufschlug und hörte die schäumende Brandung. Und in diesem Moment wurde mir ein einziger Fakt deutlich klar: ‚Ich bin frei!' Das war das letzte, was ich dachte, bevor ich langsam in diese endlose Schwärze hinabfiel_. ‚Frei..._'

* * *

_**Wow, bis unten durchgehalten? Respect!** grins _

_**Read ya!**_

_**Annie**_


	4. Bittersweet

**Hallo Leutz:-)**

Ich hab ein neues Kapitel für euch!

Haben zwar nicht so viele reviewt, aber ihr kriegt es trotzdem! _ggg_

**Pemaroth:** Juhu! Wieder ein Review von dir! ausflipp Danke für dein Lob! HDGDL!

**black eyed april:** Hi! Wow, so lange Reviews! Ich bin total platt! Vielen vielen Dank! Ich hab versucht, das mit den Absätzen besser zu machen! Hoffentlich ist es jetzt übersichtlicher! _kiss_

**Alfiri:** Danke, danke! Ooooch! Das mit deinen Augen tut mir leid! Aber da nehm ich mal bereitwillig die Schuld auf mich! _gg_ Danke für das total liebe Review

**cdt:** Oh je! Ich glaub,ich hab dich beim letzten mal vergessen, ne? Tut mir leid! _heeuuul._ Ich freu mich, dass Sirius dir so gefällt und leiden wird er auch, keine Sorge! Bist du etwa auch sadistisch veranlagt? _ggg_

So ihr lieben!

Ein gaanz langes Kapitel wartet auf euch!

_Viele Spaß:-)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bittersweet**

Träge spürte ich, wie ich langsam aufwachte. ‚Bitte noch nicht.', dachte ich müde. Ich wollte noch nicht aus diesem schönen Traum erwachen.

Ich wollte nicht die Augen öffnen und die dunklen, kalten, feuchten Steinwände erblicken. Noch nicht. Doch ich musste leider feststellen, dass alle Versuche, wieder einzuschlafen völlig zwecklos waren. Ich war definitiv wach.

Irgendetwas kitzelte mich an den Füßen.

Nun war endgültig alle Müdigkeit verschwunden. Erschrocken erstarrte ich. _Wie konnte mich in Askaban etwas an den Füßen kitzeln? _

Ich blinzelte ... nur um die Augen, geblendet von strahlender Sonne, sofort wieder zu schließen. Ich war definitiv auch nicht in einer düsteren, kalten, modrigen Zelle! Langsam stieg die Erinnerung in mir hoch - und sie kam mir vor, wie ein wahnsinniger verrückter Traum.

Ich war den Dementoren durch die Hände geflutscht, hatte einen Marathonlauf durch Askaban gemacht und war zu guter letzt von einer Klippe ins schäumende Meer gesprungen. _Bekloppt! _Endgültig öffnete ich die Augen und erblickte prompt strahlend blauen Himmel. Sprachlos setzte ich mich leicht auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ich vier Beine hatte. Ich war noch in meiner Animagusform – glücklicherweise! Sonst hätten die Dementoren mich doch sicher gleich gefunden. Ich fühlte mich müde und nass. Alles schmeckte und roch salzig. Mein schwarzes Fell hing zottelig und verfilzt, gespickt mit allerlei Algen und Muscheln im Sand. Sand?

Ich sah mich um. Tatsächlich lag ich an einer Art Strand. Der Sand glitzerte prachtvoll in der Sonne und die Brandung schob leise rauschend jede Menge Meerespflanzen an Land.

Leicht zittrig erhob ich mich und blickte hinaus auf das hellblaue schillernde Wasser, das sich in leichten Wellen bis zum Horizont erstreckte.

Ich konnte _keine Spur_ von Askaban entdecken. Nichts! Da war absolut _nichts. _Aber ich hatte doch die Küste von der Klippe aus sehen können!

Es war doch nur reine Logik, dass ich dann auch von hier aus die Klippe sehen konnte! Aber da war nur Wasser! Viel Wasser, übrigens.

Wo lag Askaban überhaupt?

Wo war ich hier?

Ratlos drehte ich mich um und erblickte einige Dünen und ein bisschen gelbes Gras, so wie ein rostiges altes Gatter, das, mit Zaun im Anhang, den Weg zum Strand freigab.

_Wo war ich nur gelandet? _

Ich blickte wieder zum Meer und schüttelte überfordert den Kopf.

Ich sah Askaban zwar nicht, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es da war – mit seinen Wachen, die nach mir suchen würden. Und nicht nur die ... .

Langsam wurde mir klar, was ich mit meinem Ausbruch begonnen hatte. Niemand war je aus Askaban ausgebrochen.

_Niemand! _

Nicht nur sämtliche Dementoren würden ausschwärmen, um den angeblichen Massenmörder und Verräter aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt zu finden. Nein, auch das Ministerium und sämtliche Auroren Britanniens würden nach mir suchen. Und zu allem Überfluss waren spätestens morgen alle Zeitungen voll davon und ob Kinder, Zauberer, Hexen, Mütter, Väter, Omas, Opas, alle würden die Augen aufhalten.

‚Na toll! Das hast du mal wieder super hingekriegt, Sirius Ian Black', schnauzte ich mich innerlich selber an. ‚Anstatt klammheimlich zu verschwinden, damit du noch jede Menge Zeit raushauen kannst, rennst du mit einem riesen Karacho durch Askaban und statt auf der anderen Seite der Insel nach eventuellen Booten zu suchen, stürzt du dich von der Klippe! _Super_ gemacht! _Wir sind alle stolz auf dich!'_

Mir entwich ein missbilligendes Knurren.

Moony hatte verdammt noch mal schon immer Recht gehabt: Ich handelte grundsätzlich ohne nachzudenken.

Erschöpft streckte ich mich leicht und es knackten einige Knochen.

Oh man, ich war ganz schön eingerostet. Askaban hatte an meiner Gesundheit gezehrt und eine Erkältung würde ich mir bei diesem nassen Fell auch noch zuziehen.

Aber diese Sonne machte das alles wett.

Wie lange hatte ich schon keine helle Sommersonne mehr gesehen?

Genießerisch ließ ich mich in den Sand gleiten und ließ die ungewohnte Wärme auf mich wirken. Jetzt wäre nur noch was zu essen gut.

Schließlich hatte ich gestern das Abendessen wegen den besonderen Umständen ausfallen lassen müssen. Obwohl man das „Abendessen" nicht wirklich als etwas Essbares bezeichnen konnte.

Ich hatte nie rausgefunden, was sie mir eigentlich immer serviert hatten. Erstens war es dafür zu dunkel gewesen und zweitens hatte das Zeug einen absolut eigenartigen, wenn nicht einzigartigen Geschmack gehabt. Einen ziemlich widerlichen, um genau zu sein.

Jedoch war mir das eh egal gewesen, da ich immer froh gewesen war_, irgendetwas_ zu essen zu bekommen. Ich fühlte mich immer noch sehr ausgemergelt.

Die Sonne war zwar gut und schön, aber sie würde auch noch eine Weile weiter scheinen und es war jetzt wirklich wichtiger, herauszufinden, wo ich war, wie ich hier wegkam und wo ich was zu essen herbekommen konnte. Energisch erhob ich mich und schüttelte mein Fell einmal kräftig, so dass Algenfetzen, Muschelstücke und Sand zu allen Seiten wegflogen.

Ich fühlte mich trocken. Es musste ungefähr Mittagszeit sein, wenn die Sonne so heiß war, dass sie in wenigen Minuten mein Fell trocknete.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick hinaus aufs Meer und grinste innerlich. ‚Tschüss, Askaban! Auf nimmer Wiedersehen!'

Dann wandte ich mich um und trottete auf das alte verrostete Gatter zu, das hinter den Dünen lag.

Das Gras umstrich sanft meine Pfoten und bald hatte ich den Zaun erreicht. Ich hob eine Pfote und drückte gegen das Gitter des Gatters. Es knarrte und mit einem schrillen Quietschen schwang es so schnell nach hinten auf, dass ich fast auf die Nase gefallen wäre.

Neugierig tapste ich durch das Tor und sah mich um. Rechts und links von mir erstreckten sich offensichtlich Schafweiden, denn das Gras war saftig und grün, nicht so gelb wie das andere. Vor mir kam ein schmaler sandiger Pfad in Sicht, der die Erhebung hinunter führte und hinter einer Kurve verschwand.

Und neben diesem Pfad stand ein schmaler Holzpfeiler, mit einem alten modrigen Schild an der Spitze, auf dem in abblätternden Buchstaben _Lyme–Bucht_ zu lesen war. Lyme–Bucht ... noch nie gehört! Oh verdammt, das fing ja gut an. Sirius Black – auf ewig verschollen am Strand.

In missmutiger Stimmung begann ich matt den Pfad hinunter zu traben. Es herrschte vollständige Stille, nur ab und zu schrie eine Möwe. Eine leichte Brise wehte mir ins Gesicht und wieder schmeckte ich Salz. Man sollte meinen, ich hätte inzwischen genug Wasser gehabt, aber dieser ständige Geschmack im Mund machte mich durstig.

Bald erreichte ich die Biegung und passierte sie rasch. Langsam blieb ich stehen und kniff mühevoll die Augen zusammen, da die Sonne stark blendete. In der Ferne erkannte ich Häuser. Einfache kleine Backsteinhäuser, kunterbunt zusammengewürfelt. Dieser Pfad schien sich langsam in eine abgetretene Straße zu verwandeln und führte direkt an die Tore des kleinen Dorfes. _Lyme Regis, _wie ein weiteres bemoostes Straßenschild verkündete. Dieses ständige LYME ging mir langsam auf die Nerven. So ein komisches Wort, das hier so viel Bedeutung zu haben schien.

Aber so bescheuert der Name auch war ... da unten waren Menschen, vielleicht eher Muggel, denn hier war nirgendwo die Spur von Magie.

Und wo es Menschen gab, gab es auch was zu essen, zu trinken und bestimmt würde sich auch irgendwo eine Landkarte auftreiben lassen. Denn ich musste schließlich rausfinden, wo ich überhaupt herumlief und wie ich hier wegkam. Nur wohin weg? Weg war ein Wort, das ziemlich viele Wege zuließ. _Sehr _viele Wege. Ich musste Peter finden, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte. Doch auch er würde wohl vor Angst zittern, wenn er die neusten Nachrichten mitbekam. Ich grinste innerlich gehässig. Peter würde verstehen. Aber er würde nicht flüchten. Hogwarts war der sicherste Platz Britanniens und Peter würde sich dort sicher fühlen. Doch solange er dort war, konnte ich Harry nicht in Sicherheit wiegen. Zorn überkam mich. Peter! Er hatte alles zerstört.

Er hatte alle seine Vertrauten verraten. Lily und James an Voldemort, was ihnen den Tod eingebracht hatte. Mir hatte er die Freiheit genommen und auch das Vertrauen der Freunde, die noch übrig gewesen waren. Remus hatte er seinem Schmerz und seiner Einsamkeit überlassen. Und nun ... nun war Harry an der Reihe. Und indirekt ich auch. Mein Patenkind erschien mir irgendwie wie ein Licht am Ende eines dunklen Tunnels. Die Hoffnung, die mir Askaban nicht hatte rauben können. Die Hoffnung, schon fast das sichere Gefühl, dass ich noch nicht allein war und dass ich in dieser Welt noch nicht ausgesorgt hatte.

Und nun hatte sich diese Hoffnung bestätigt. Ich _hatte_ noch nicht ausgesorgt.

Mit diesen anspornenden Gedanken lief ich den Weg hinab auf das kleine Dorf zu. Fünf Minuten brauchte ich, um die ersten Häuser zu erreichen. Alles sah ein bisschen altertümlich aus. Ein kleines Dorf eben. Neugierig tapste ich an einer der Hauswände entlang und sah mich gründlicher um. Das Dorf besaß weder Bürgersteig, noch eine richtige Straße. Überall war es sandig und mir wurde es in dieser Mittagshitze langsam richtig heiß! Langsam trat ich auf die Straße (obwohl es ja halt eher ein Weg war). Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Und auch nicht die Spur von Magie. Eindeutig ein Muggeldorf! Wind kam auf und zerzauste mir das Fell. Interessiert hob ich die Nase in den Wind und schnupperte. Es roch nach Mittagessen. Hier kochte jemand.

Und zwar äußerst gut!

Wie auf Kommando begann mein Magen an zu knurren.

Immer noch die Nase in der Luft, begann ich dem Geruch nach zu schleichen. Dieser führte mich die Straße entlang in eine kleine Seitengasse, an deren Seite ein großes Schild angebracht war: Johns Restaurant. Die Tür des Gebäudes stand offen. Interessiert trat ich ein und fand mich in einem angedunkeltem Raum wieder, der mit vielen Menschen gefüllt war, die schnatternd, lachend und vor allen Dingen essend an den hölzernen Tischen saßen.

An der Theke stand ein bärtiger Mann, mittleren Alters und polierte mit einem hellgrauen Lappen Gläser. Er hob die Augenbrauen, als er mich entdeckte. Langsam, mich immer noch anstarrend, ließ er das Glas und den Lappen sinken, stellte sie auf der Theke ab, wandte sich um und rief durch die hölzerne, offenstehende, Tür hinter ihm:

„Amy! Komm mal her, Schatz. Das glaubst du mir nicht!"

Eine mollige Frau mit blondbraunen lockigen Haaren und einem gutmütigem Gesicht kam daraufhin ins Sichtfeld.

Als sie mich erblickte, schnappte sie nach Luft. Nicht vor Angst, wie ich nun feststellte.

„Oh Mein Gott, bist du aber süüüüß!" Schon kam sie herüber gestürmt und streckte die Hand nach mir aus. Ich knurrte missmutig.

‚_Ich bin nicht süß!_'

„Fass ihn lieber nicht an, Amy, Schatz! Der beißt bestimmt!", rief der bärtige Wirt warnend und beäugte mich misstrauisch.

‚_Normalerweise nicht... und wenn dann nur dumme alte Wirte, die mich nicht leiden können!_', dachte ich eingeschnappt. ‚_Seh ich aus wie ein Kampfhund?' _

„Ach Quatsch, John, siehst du? Er ist ganz lieb!"

‚_Genau!'_, dachte ich und ließ mich genüsslich von ihr streicheln. ‚_Gaanz lieb! So lieb und so hungrig_!'

„Aber schau mal, der hat bestimmt Flöhe! Schau dir doch mal sein Fell an!"

‚Blöder Wirt! Du solltest erstmal mein „Fell" sehen, wenn ich ein Mensch bin!' 

„Ooch, Gottchen, guck mal John, wie dünn der ist! Ich kann ja jede einzelne Rippe sehen! Wie lang hat man dich denn nicht mehr gefüttert?"

‚Lange genug, danke!' 

„Oh nein, Amy, du fütterst mir hier keine wildfremden Viecher durch –"

‚_Viech?_'

„Wir haben selbst kaum genug, Amy!"

Doch meine Liebhaberin baute sich jetzt zu voller Größe auf. „Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein, Johnathan. Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du uns einem so armen verwahrlosten Tier vorziehst! So enttäuscht! Nächstenliebe, die Bibel, mein Lieber!"

John und ich starrten sie an. Tatsächlich verstand ich ihre Worte gerade nicht wirklich. Moment ... verwahrlost?

„Grr!"

„Siehst du, Schnuffel ist auch sehr enttäuscht!"

‚_SCHNUFFEL? Die Frau dreht jetzt aber voll am Rad!"_

Das gleiche schien John auch zu denken, denn er zeigte ihr einen Vogel und schnappte sich mit säuerlicher Miene das nächste Glas und begann es mit dem alten grauen Scheuerlappen zu polieren. Amy schnaubte und wandte sich dann mit zuckersüßem Lächeln wieder mir zu.

„Na, hast du Hunger? Soll ich dir was Leckeres besorgen?"

Ich nickte.

Die Frau starrte mich verdutzt an.

Mental schlug ich mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. _Nickende_ Hunde.

Doch Amy schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf.

„Du bist mir vielleicht merkwürdig! Na, egal! Komm mit, bevor wir morgen los fahren, kann ich dir wenigstens noch was Gutes tun!"

Damit wackelte sie zurück zu der hölzernen Tür, hinter der sich offenbar die Küche versteckte. Gutmütig folgte ich ihr. Die Küche erschien mir ziemlich interessant, nicht nur, dass ich seit 12 Jahren nicht mal eine Küche gesehen hatte, nein, eine Muggelküche hatte ich überhaupt noch nie gesehen. Statt Kaminofen, einen Kasten mit einem Dutzend schwarzer Platten drauf, auf denen irgendwelche Messingtöpfe standen, in denen irgendwas vor sich hin brutzelte. Dann allerlei weiße dicke Schnüre, die an komischen kleinen Kästen mit Rührern untendran hingen und in eine Steckdose führten. Was eine Steckdose war, wusste ich.

Arthur sammelte die Dinger, die man dort rein steckte und hatte sich damals nicht davon abbringen lassen, mir seine Sammlung vorzustellen.

„Setz dich da hin!", kommandierte Amy und deutete auf einen bestimmten Platz auf den Fliesen. Gehorsam machte ich ‚Sitz!' und beobachtete mit gierigen Augen, wie sie anfing, mir von verschiedenen Platten was runterzunehmen und auf einen extra Teller zu häufen. Als sie fertig war, hatte ich schon fast einen See auf die Fliesen gesabbert.

Gütig lächelnd stellte sie die Schale vor mich hin und ich begann zu schmausen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Köstlicheres als diese Würstchen gekostet zu haben. Meine Geschmacksnerven, die sich in Askabans drittem Jahr endgültig verabschiedet hatten, kehrten nun fröhlich zurück. Nachdem ich auch den Rest aus dem Teller abgeschleckt hatte und kein Krümelchen mehr übrig war, wagte ich es nun endlich meine restliche Umwelt wieder wahr zu nehmen. Amy hatte vor mir auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen und mir grinsend zu gesehen.

„Du warst aber hungrig, was Süßer?"

‚_Ich bin nicht süß!_', dachte ich, aber um einiges friedlicher als vorhin.

„Aach, du bist aber auch niedlich. Weißt du, ich hab mir schon immer einen Hund gewünscht!"

‚_Oh oh! Ich sehe da Probleme auf mich zufliegen!'_

„Aber John würde da wohl nicht einverstanden sein..."

‚Na Gott sei Dank!' 

„Aber was interessiert mich, was mein Mann will!" Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Weißt du, dieses Jahr machen wir Ferien bei meiner Tante in London ... , die hat auch einen Hund."

London? Ich horchte interessiert auf. War doch eigentlich egal, wo ich war, wenn ich nur irgendwie nach London käme ... . Aber was weiter in London? Ich musste Peter erwischen, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte. Wie war das noch mal ... ach ja, dieser Junge der Weasleys, dem die Ratte offensichtlich gehörte, würde dieses Jahr zum dritten Mal nach Hogwarts gehen. Nun gut, das war einfach, dann musste ich eben auch nach Hogwarts, so schnell wie möglich. Aber eine Sache musste ich vorher noch erledigen ... die gut von London aus zu erledigen war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich behalte, hm?" Das selige Lächeln Amys riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Behalten? Mich? Aber ... warum eigentlich nicht! Die würden morgen nach London fahren ... .

Ich stand auf und bellte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich missmutig in einem viel zu kleinem Kofferraum eines viel zu kleinen Autos. Es war gerade mal 8 Uhr und John lud gerade Amys tonnenschwere Koffer neben mir ab.

„Pass auf, dass Schnuffel noch genug Platz hat!", dröhnte es vom Vordersitz her.

Schnuffel. Das war jetzt wohl oder übel mein neuer Name ... zumindest bis wir in London angekommen waren, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich immer noch nicht wusste, wo wir hier waren. Aber immerhin Britannien, wie es aussah.

„Alles drin!", schnaufte John, bedachte mich mit einem verächtlichen Blick und schlug die Tür des Kofferraums mit gewaltiger Anstrengung zu. Dann lief er um das Auto herum und setzte sich vor das Steuer.

Tja, John hatte keine Chance gehabt, als ihm seine Frau verkündet hatte, sie hätte ein neues Haustier. Die beiden hatten sich gut eine Stunde lang gestritten, bis beide in verschiedene Richtungen abgerauscht waren.

Aber in London würde ich Amy wohl das Herz brechen und abhauen müssen – solange sie nicht auf die Idee kam, mich an die Leine zu nehmen.

Der Wagen fuhr rumpelnd an.

Ich spürte langsam aber sicher, wie sich frische Luft, was zu essen im Bauch und Menschen in meiner Umgebung in meiner Seele bemerkbar machten. Mein Humor war zurückgekehrt, so wie meine Ausdauer und Hoffnung. Aber dieses bittersüße Gefühl in der Brust, das ich immer fühlte, wenn ich an Lily und James und auch an ihren kleinen Sohn dachte, das war noch da! Was war es bloß? Es tat weh, schmerzte richtig, aber manchmal hatte es mich in den finstersten Augenblicken gewärmt. Ich schloss erst mal auf Sehnsucht. Jahre später sollte ich feststellen, dass es nicht nur das war, sondern etwas viel Mächtigeres und Schöneres.

Der Wagen sauste um eine Kurve und mich schleuderte es gegen einen der Koffer. Missmutig kämpfte ich mich wieder auf und reckte den Hals, um aus dem schmalen Fenster rechts sehen zu können. Ich sah Wiesen und Felder. Interessant ... . Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass wir aus dem geheimnisvollen Lyme - Regis rausgekommen waren. Um so besser. Ich hatte das kleine Dorf nicht sonderlich gemocht. Es war mir noch zu nah an Askaban dran gewesen. Die Sonne schien und zierte mein Fell mit kleinen hellen Punkten, weil gerade nur noch ein paar Lichtschimmer durch das Gepäck hindurch funkeln konnten. Ich legte mich hin und legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Abermals durchströmte mich eine Welle von Traurigkeit und verzweifelter Wut. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wusste ich nicht. Es war nur wieder da. Dieses verdammte Photo vor meinen Augen, diese verdammte Ratte darauf. Peter hatte alles zerstört. Er hatte Lily und James umgebracht, Harry zu einer Weise gemacht, mich nach Askaban gebracht, Moony in die Einsamkeit geschickt. Und wieder spürte ich dieses bittersüße Gefühl in der Brust und am liebsten hätte ich einfach nur geweint. Doch irgendwie fehlte mir die Kraft dazu. Wie sie mir immer fehlte, wenn ich weinen wollte. Damals, in meinem Elternhaus, war es genauso gewesen. Hatte meine Mutter mir eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, weil ich ihr widersprochen hatte, hatte ich nie eine einzige Träne vergossen. Ja, ich war schon immer ein Rebell gewesen, jemand, der unermüdlich wieder aufstand. Aber auch ich hatte meinen wunden Punkt gehabt. Meine Freunde. Bei ihnen war ich manchmal so zerbrechlich und verletzlich wie ein kleines Kind gewesen. Schon allein damals diese Sache mit Remus, als ich Schniefelus erzählt hatte, er müsste nur den Knoten der Weide mit einem Stock berühren, dann könnte er uns folgen. Und dass der elendige schmierige Typ dabei fast ums

Leben gekommen wäre, war Moony danach ganz und gar nicht egal gewesen. Zuerst hat er mich angeschrieen, bis ich so klein mit Hut war und dann einen Monat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Ich, der selbstverliebte arrogante gutaussehende Sirius Black, war ihm diesen Monat hinterhergelaufen wie ein kleines weinendes Kind, das seine Mutter verloren hat. Selbst James war ausgesprochen kühl zu mir gewesen.

Ich gähnte und kuschelte den Kopf dichter an die Pfoten. Vielleicht waren all diese Veränderungen ein bisschen viel. Auf jeden Fall war ich hundemüde. Ich grinste in mich hinein, über meine treffende Ausdrucksweise. Dann schlief ich ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, stand der Wagen und ich glaubte plötzlich, mein Trommelfell müsste platzen. Geräusche von überall her strömten auf mich ein. Tausende von Autos, quietschende Reifen, Kinderstimmen, das Gerede von Menschen und zu allem Überfluss schlug gerade eine Kirchturmuhr 15.00 Uhr. Ich hatte wohl sehr lange geschlafen. Überall roch es hier nach Benzin und vielerlei Geschäften. Früchte, Tabak, Rasierwasser ... .

Ich grinste mental und erinnerte mich lebhaft an die riesige Treppe, die ich in Askaban, diesem Geruch folgend, hinaufgekraxelt war. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen ... ich war wirklich frei. Gut, und jetzt hoch mit mir. Ich spannte die Muskeln an und stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Ok, hoch war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen zu optimistisch gewesen. Dann einfach auf. Meine verspannten Muskeln immer noch streckend, setzte ich mich auf und blinzelte hinaus ins Tageslicht. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster, das übrigens gütigerweise geöffnet war, damit ich nicht erstickte, erkannte ich, dass das Auto an einem Straßenrand geparkt war, und zwar an einem Straßenrand, der einem Straßenrand _in Muggellondon_ ziemlich ähnlich sah.

Amy und John waren nicht im Auto, aber ich konnte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkennen, wie die beiden an einem Kiosk irgendetwas kauften. Da kamen sie auch schon wieder zurück. John schloss auf und warf sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz. Amy setzte sich auch wieder und hatte natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als sich umständlich zu mir umzudrehen.

„Ohh, du bist ja wach, Schnuffel!"

„Welch ein Glück!", knurrte John leise und raschelte an irgendeiner Zeitung herum.

„Keine Sorge, mein Süßer, wir fahren jetzt noch ungefähr ein halbes Stündchen und dann kannst du aus dem doofen engen Kofferraum raus!", flötete Amy.

„Amy, Schatz. Der – Hund – versteht – dich – nicht!"

‚Wie genau du das weißt, Teiggesicht!' 

„Er ist sehr klug!", donnerte Amy. „Und –"

„Schatz! Hier! Schau dir mal an, was hier in der Zeitung steht. Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!" Und John begann einen Artikel auf der Titelseite seiner Zeitung vorzulesen.

„ **Mörder auf freiem Fuß**

_Sind Sie sicher, dass sie wissen, wo ihre Kinder sind? Gehen Sie gerade zur späten Abendstunde durch einsame Gassen? Vorsicht! Denn ein Mörder ist auf freiem Fuß. Sirius Black, der berüchtigste Verbrecher, den Britannien je verhaftet hat. Black ermordete in der Nacht auf den ersten November 1981 zwölf Menschen eiskalt und völlig grundlos auf offener Straße (Der Ort wird aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht genannt!). „Am helligten Tag! Wo hat man das schon gesehen?", sagte Mr. Johnson, ein Kriminalbeamter der Londonerpolizei zu unserem Sonderkorrespondentin der London Times. Britannien rät zu Vorsicht. Black ist äußerst gefährlich und höchstwahrscheinlich bewaffnet. Falls sie diesen Mann (siehe Pfandungsbild) irgendwo sehen sollten, rufen sie bitte die unten aufgeführte Notrufnummer an. Die Polizei hofft auf Ihre Mithilfe!_

_Jennifer Kontentz_ "

Mir wurde kalt, eiskalt. Sie suchten nach mir. ‚Natürlich, was hast du denn erwartet?', seufzte seine innere Stimme. ‚Dass sie die Hände in den Schoß legen und warten, bist du von allein wieder zurückkommst?'

‚Klappe auf den billigen Plätzen!', gab ich in Gedanken patzig zurück. Fakt war, die Muggel selbst war auch schon informiert. Es musste Fudge ja gewaltig an die Nieren gegangen sein, dass ich aus seinem tollen Gefängnis ausgebrochen war, wenn er selbst die Muggel, die er ja für so dumm hielt, unterrichtete, dass ein Mörder frei herumliefe.

„Oh mein Gott, zwölf Menschen? Am helligten Tag, auf offener Straße?", flüsterte Amy geschockt.

„Ja ...", murmelte John und blätterte in der Zeitung vor. „Hier und sieh dir mal dieses Foto an. Was für ein dreckiger Vagabund."

‚Also so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein!' 

„Und diese Haare erst!"

‚_Ok, das ist das erste mal, dass ich dir recht gebe, Johnnyboy!' _Ich seufzte innerlich. _‚Aber ich hab andere Sorgen, als meine Haare!'_

„Tu das weg!", verlangte Amy. „Vor dem kriegt man ja Angst!"

‚Welche Ironie!' 

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es Hausnummer 75 war?", fragte John entnervt und wendete bestimmt zum zwanzigsten Mal in dieser halben Stunde.

„Ja, eigentlich schon!", stöhnte Amy.

„Denk doch mal nach!", motzte John. „Vielleicht war es auch 57!"

„Jaah, vielleicht..."

Ich war genervt. Und zwar mehr als nur genervt. Seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde kurvten wir in dieser bescheuerten Silberstraße rum und suchten Hausnummer 75, die es irgendwie nicht zu geben schien. Es war schon wieder Abend und das nur, weil wir uns insgesamt fünf mal verfahren hatten. Ich drückte die Schnauze an das Kofferraumfenster und starrte hinaus.

61 ... 63 ... 65 ... 67 ...

Schön, wenn wir so lange brauchten, hatte ich wenigstens schon mal die Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, wo Lilys Schwester eigentlich wohnte. In Surrey, das wusste ich. Und in irgendeiner Straße, die was mit Blumen zu tun hatte.

71 ...

Magnolienstraße, oder so!

73 ...

Nein, nicht Magnolien ... . Auch kein Lavendel. Aber auf jeden Fall irgendeine Pflanze. Verdammt, ich musste mich doch erinnern. Ich musste unbedingt sehen, wie es Harry ging.

Patsch! Ende der Straße! Keine Nummer 75.

„Ich krieg gleich die Krise!", regte sich John auf und wendete mal wieder.

„Vielleicht war es doch 57!", meinte Amy schüchtern. Und ab, die Straße wieder runter.

71 ... 69 ...

Liguster! Ligusterstraße! Nein, nein. Ligusterweg! Genau, das war es gewesen. Und die Hausnummer?

67 ... 65 ... 63 ... 61 ...

Nein, keine zweistellige Zahl. Irgendwas Einfaches. Ligusterweg Nummer ... Ligusterweg Nummer ...

59 ... 57!

„Na endlich! Steig aus, Schatz, und guck, ob da auch wirklich deine Tante wohnt!"

Amy nickte und öffnete schwungvoll die Autotür.

Ach, verdammt! Ich wollte gleich, sobald sie den Kofferraum öffnen würden, meinen Fluchtversuch starten und mich dann auf den Weg nach Surrey machen. Aber ich brauchte die Hausnummer. Sonst würde ich ja drei Tage im Ligusterweg herumirren. Ligusterweg Nummer ... 9? Nein. 8? Oder 7? Nee ...

Amy kam wieder ins Auto geklettert und schnaufte:

„Ja, hier sind wir richtig! Du sollst da in ihrer Ausfahrt parken! Aber pass auf, dass du nicht einen ihrer Hunde unter die Räder kriegst!"

„Hunde?", machte John. „Du meinst Hund!"

„Nein, Hunde! Sie hat jetzt vier Rottweiler!"

„WAS?"

Vier Rottweiler? Oh mein Gott! Ich erschauderte.

Denen durfte ich nicht begeg – halt, stopp! Vier Rottweiler? Vier?

Ligusterweg Nummer vier, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Der Wagen hielt an. Zwei Autotüren knallten. Ich stand langsam auf! Gleich ... gleich ...

Schritte ertönten! Eine lachende begrüßende Frauenstimme. Und dann öffnete John den Kofferraum. Kaum war er weit genug geöffnet, dass ich hindurchpasste, quetschte ich mich hinaus, sprang auf den Bürgersteig und hetzte los, die Straße entlang!

„SCHNUFFEL!"

Ich ignorierte Amys Schrei und bog mit einer Affengeschwindigkeit um die Ecke. Damit ließ ich die Silberstraße hinter mir und befand mich neben einer riesigen Hauptstraße, auf der ein Auto nach dem anderen daherraste.

Ich blieb rasch stehen und spitzte die Ohren, um eventuelle Verfolger auszuschließen. Ich hörte keine Schritte. Gut. Jetzt musste ich wohl das tun, was ich ja soo gut konnte: Nachdenken. Wie kam ich nach Surrey in den Ligusterweg?

Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich in der U-Bahn. In einer Muggel U-Bahn. Ich – Sirius Black. In einer Muggel U-Bahn. Das war nun wirklich das Unzusammenpassenste, was es gab. Also saß ich da, neben einem dieser unbequemen abgegammelten Stoffsitze, auf der eine alte Oma kauerte, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als vor meinen hungrigen Augen glatt einen Hot Dog zu mampfen. Ich hatte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde in dem Bahnhof von London gestanden und mir fast den Hals ausgerenkt, um den Fahrplan lesen zu können, der leider einen Meter zu hoch für mich angebracht war. So hatte ich tatsächlich auf eine dieser Gepäckkarren klettern müssen, um die Route, auf der ich mich derzeit befand, auszuknobeln. Die Route lautete folgendermaßen: Londoner Bahnhof, U 12 (A/N: Nicht lachen, Leute! Hab keinen Schimmer, wie in London U-Bahnen heißen könnten!), umsteigen in U 4 Richtung Surrey, von da umsteigen in U 19, die mich direkt nach Little Whinging bringen sollte (A/N: Tolle Route! räusper).

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie kompliziert die Muggel doch waren. Ich hatte mich tatsächlich bis zur U 19 durchgeschlagen und starrte immer noch missmutig die Oma an, die genüsslich ihren Hot Dog verspeiste.

Mein Magen meldete sich mal wieder. Bald würde es noch zur Gewohnheit werden, dass ich das Abendessen wegen irgendeiner Flucht ausfallen lassen musste.

Ich blickte winselnd, mit den treuesten Hundeaugen, die ich hervorbringen konnte, zu der Oma auf, die auch tatsächlich aufsah.

Zuerst glotzte sie mich nur an. Dann grinste sie diabolisch – und biss genießerisch in ihren Hot Dog.

‚_Blöde, verfressene, fette ...'_

„Nun geben sie doch dem armen Tier etwas!", empörte sich eine junge Frau, die gegenüber saß und mich mitleidig ansah.

Die Oma sah sie giftig an und gerade in dem Moment gab es einen Ruck und die Bahn hielt quietschend an der nächsten Haltestelle.

„Little Whinging!", verkündete ein Tonbandgerät, das wahrscheinlich schon zu lange benutzt wurde, da es fürchterlich kratzte.

Der Oma flog der Hot Dog doch glatt auf die Erde.

Ehe irgendjemand sich regen konnte, hatte ich ihn schon mit den Zähnen aufgeklaubt und war durch die, sich gerade schließende, Tür hinaus auf den Bahnsteig gehüpft.

Nachdem ich meine Beute mit einiger Genugtuung verschlungen hatte, machte ich mich gekräftigt auf die Suche des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4.

Es war schon dunkel und die Sterne glitzerten über mir. Es war eine mondlose Nacht.

Die Straßen waren finster, doch kam diese Finsternis nicht annähernd an die Askabans heran. Aus den Fenstern der Wohnhäuser leuchtete warmes Licht und ab und zu wurde eine Jalousien hinunter gelassen.

Ich irrte eine ganze Weile umher, in der es auch merklich kühler wurde und immer mehr Jalousien nach unten gingen, bis ich endlich ein Schild entdeckte:

Ligusterweg 

‚Na endlich!', dachte ich und bog rasch in die Straße ein. Kein Auto weit und breit. Nur die Straßenlaternen gingen jetzt an. Ich erzitterte vor Aufregung.

Ligusterweg Nummer 1, Ligusterweg Nummer 3.

Ok, andere Seite. Ich überquerte die Straße und wurde immer aufgeregter. Was ich mir von diesem Besuch versprach, wusste ich selbst nicht. Ich wollte mein Patenkind einfach nur wieder sehen! Es war so lange her ... 12 Jahre. Wie sah Harry wohl aus? War er seinen Eltern im Charakter ähnlich?

Ligusterweg Nummer 2, Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Ich stand vor einem ganz klischeehaftem Muggelhäuschen, mit gemähtem Rasen und Garage. Das Licht war noch an und aus der Küche waren laute Stimmen zu hören. Überrascht runzelte ich die Stirn, als ich einige Wortfetzen mit meinen Hundeohren aufschnappte.

„Nein ... sprich ... Bürschchen ... stolz ... Eltern ... wahr? Gehen ... fahren ... zu Tode ... betrunken ... nehm ... an!"

Und dann eine klare deutliche und auch wütende Stimme:

„Sie sind nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben!"

Ich schlich näher durch den Vorgarten und ans Küchenfenster heran. Jetzt konnte ich alles verstehen. Und es erfüllte mich mit Entsetzen.

„Sind sie sehr wohl, du frecher kleiner Lügner!", keifte eine angetrunkene Frauenstimme. „Und sie haben dich zurückgelassen als Last für ihre anständigen, hartarbeitenden Verwandten! Du bist ein unverschämter, undankbarer, kleiner –"

Die Frau sprach nicht zu Ende. Ich stand wie erstarrt unter dem geöffnetem Fenster. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nein, bitte es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Ehe ich weiter denken konnte, ertönten plötzlich Schreie!

„Magda!"

„Neeeeeeeeeein!"

Hundegebell mischte sich darunter!

Überrascht wich ich vom Fenster zurück, so weit, bis ich sehen konnte, was drinnen vor sich ging. Eine sehr dicke Frau, ganz in Tweed eingepackt hing schreiend an der Decke: Aufgeblasen, wie es schien. Ein, ihr sehr ähnlicher, Mann mit Schnurrbart versuchte sie hinunter zuziehen, wobei ihn jedoch der Hund störte, der sich in seinem Bein fest gebissen hatte. Im Hintergrund sah ich nur noch einen Schatten aus dem Esszimmer verschwinden. Der bullige Mann schien das auch bemerkt zu haben, denn mit einem wütenden Schrei riss er sich von der Bulldogge los und stürmte hinaus, dem Missetäter nach.

„Komm zurück!", hörte ich ihn brüllen. „Komm rein und bring sie wieder in Ordnung!"

Und ich hörte die Antwort eines Jugendlichen. Harry, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Sie hat es verdient! Sie hat es verdient – und du bleibst mir vom Hals!" Im nächsten Moment hörte ich die Wohnungstür zuschlagen. „Ich gehe! Mir reichts!"

Langsam wich ich vom Fenster zurück und hätte innerlich fast aufgelacht – James Sohn, eindeutig. Dann wandte ich mich um, huschte den Weg im Vorgarten wieder zurück und schlüpfte aus dem offen stehendem Gatter. Einige Meter vor mir lief jemand. Ich schlich vorsichtig den impulsiven Schritten und dem Schleifgeräusch eines Koffers hinterher. Eine Ecke weiter und noch mal um eine Biegung. Die Gestalt wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen – im Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Ich huschte in eine nebenliegende Gasse.

Harry wandte sich um und blickte zurück.

Und mir blieb das Herz stehen.

„James!", keuchte ich, was in Hundesprache ein unterdrücktes Jaulen zu sein schien.

Die Zeit blieb stehen. Kalter Wind kam auf und strich dem schlanken Jungen, von 13 Jahren die reichlich durcheinander geratenen schwarzen Haare aus den Augen. Und das half auch nicht gerade, denn ich sah, wie sich das Licht der Laterne in Smaragdgrün spiegelte. Harry war ein haargenaues Abbild von James, ausgeschmückt mit den wunderschönen Augen Lilys. Und da war es wieder. Dieses bittersüße Gefühl in der Brust, doch diesmal schmerzte es nicht. Es wärmte. Ein riesiger Klumpen Eis schien in mir auf einmal aufzutauen.

Harry setzte sich auf eine kleine Gartenmauer und blickte lange auf den Asphalt, bis er einen Entschluss zu fassen schien und wieder auf den Bürgersteig sprang. Er kniete sich hin und öffnete seinen Koffer, den er die ganze Zeit mühevoll mit geschleppt hatte. Er begann, ungeduldig nach etwas zu suchen. Ich schlich ein wenig näher heran. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den ich näher kam, wurde die Ähnlichkeit mit James verblüffender. Und die grünen Augen schienen selbst in dieser Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Und wie ein Ausschnitt eines Films erschien vor mir die Leiche Lilys und ich sah in genau dieselben grünen, mit Gold gesprenkelten Augen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht mehr leuchteten, sondern tot und mit stummen Vorwurf zu mir hinaufstarrten.

Ich starrte ihren Sohn an und hätte wie immer am Liebsten geweint, was wie immer nicht ging.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Harry. Er erhob sich, wandte sich um und starrte genau zu mir hinüber, als hätte er den siebten Sinn. Ich regte mich nicht.

Nach einer halben Minute drehte er sich wieder um, kniete erneut nieder, doch fast sofort stand er schon wieder auf. Diesmal wirbelte er zu mir herum, ich erkannte einen gezückten Zauberstaub und schön ertönte ein „Lumos!", in der Nacht. Gleißendes Licht blendete mich. Ich riss die Augen auf und Harry ebenfalls, der nun anfing, vor mir zurückzuweichen.

Das war der Punkt, an dem ich herumwirbelte und rannte.

Immer noch mit diesem bittersüßem Gefühl in der Brust.

* * *

**Lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da, ja? BITTE! Ich geb mir solche Mühe mit der Story!**

**Eure Annie**


	5. Remember

**Halli hallo!** _/in die Runde strahl/_

Die alte mit dem komischen Nickname lässt sich auch mal wieder hier blicken!

Ich weiß, ich sollte mich schämen!_ /lol/_

Ich hab immer meine kleinen Probleme damit, das Kapitel hochzuladen! _/ggg/_

Bin absolut keine Fachfrau, hab aber eine als Freundin! _/Alfiri wink/_

Die hat jetzt übrigens auch mal wieder ne neue Fanfiction angefangen, die sich um Sirius dreht!

Also, wer Lust hat, schaut euch doch mal ihreStorys an! _/Alfiri ins Rampenlicht schubs/_

Das Kapitel liegt jetzt schon ziemlich lange auf meinem Pc rum und heute will ich mal sehen, was ihr davon haltet! _/smile/_

**Zu den Reviews!** Wow, Leute, ich hab euch lieb!

So viele nette Reviews! Danke! Ihr seid toll!

**cdt:** Danke! _/freuuuuu/_ Lieb, dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast! Egal, wie die FF ausgeht, für dein Leben wünsch ich dir auf jeden Fall ein Happy End! _/zwinker/_

**kronkorken:** _/baff ist/ _Danke! So ein langes und liebes Review! Womit hab ich das verdient? Nein, nein, nein, das klang überhaupt nicht blöd! So toll gesagt! _/heult vor Rührung/_ Nochmal: Danke, danke, danke! Ich liebe lange Reviews! _/abknutsch/_

**Christa Potter:** AAAH!_ /kreisch/ _Du hast mir ein Review geschrieben, du, du, _duuuu! _Die Meisterautorin von _"Das Kellergeschoss"!_! Ich liebe deine FF und verschlinge jedes Kapitel! _/rumhüpf/  
/gggg/_ Danke für den Tip mit den U-Bahnen! Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung! Aber demnächst (nach diesem Kapitel) werde ich ihm das wohl vorläufig nicht mehrantun! _/smile/_ Vielen Dank! HDL!

**Sabine:** _/loool/_ Na solche Reviews hat man doch gerne! Hm ... warum soll Sirius denn nicht lecker aussehen/unschuldig guck/ Askaban ist doch schon über einen Monat her, da darf man ihn sich wieder sexy vorstellen! _/mit der Hand wedel/  
_Wow, so ein langes Review! Das ist sooooo lieb von dir! Yeah, Padfoot-junkie!_ /ggg/_ Ich auch! Absoluter Lieblingschara!  
Hm ... das mit der Romanze muss ich mir noch überlegen! Vielleicht später/smile/ Im Moment will ich mich noch etwa an Buch halten (ok, es werden Gespräche und Szenen mit Harry vorkommen, die nicht im Buch beschrieben sind, aber das auch erst ein wenig später!).  
Hab dich gaaanz doll lieb, süße!

**Pemaroth:** _/gerade wieder aus Ohnmacht erwacht/_ Noch ein Review! _/dich abkntusch/_ Das ist sooooooooooooo lieb von dir! Ja, das mit dem Schnuffel kam mir auch immer merkwürdig vor und da hab ich beschlossen, einen Grund dafür zu finden! _/smile/_ HDGDL!

**Alfiri:** Danke!_ /kiss/_ Ja, der blöde Zeitungsartikel! Aber ich hoffe, ich hab mich hier ein bisschen besser angestellt mit den Medien!_ /smile/_ Hdgggggdl!

_Uff, wie sind durch mit den Antworten!_

**HALT, noch nicht aufs Kapitel stürzen! Zuerst noch das hier: **

Hier kommt zum ersten Mal ein Flashback vor und bin tierisch neugierig, wie es ankommt! Wenn ihr sowas in der Art mögt, bitte schreibt esmir ganz kurz ineinem Review! Würd mich echt super freuen!

Sooo!

**Bitte stellen Sie das Rauchen ein und schnallenSie sich an! Annie-Airline wünscht Ihnen eine angenehme Reise in die Welt der Magie! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Remember **

****

Der Park lag wie ausgestorben da.

Es musste schon sehr spät sein, denn die Laternen waren vor ein paar Minuten ausgegangen und es herrschte fast schon unheimliche Stille.

Kein Auto fuhr mehr. Niemand kam auf die Idee, jetzt noch draußen im Park herumzuspazieren.

Und Obdachlose gab es natürlich nicht in Little Whinging, die eventuell auf den Bänken hätten schlafen können.

Dafür war die Gegend viel zu vornehm.

Geradezu ironisch, dass hier mein Patenkind zwölf Jahre lang gelebt haben sollte.

Ich lag, ausnahmsweise nicht in meiner Animagusform, auf der finsteren Wiese neben dem kleinen Parksee, auf dem sich das Sternenschimmern geheimnisvoll spiegelte, flach auf dem Rücken und starrte hinauf in den Himmel.

Mir war es im Moment ziemlich schnuppe, ob Little Whinging vielleicht einen Parkwächter besaß, der gerade seine Runde drehen und zufällig einen gesuchten Mörder auf der Wiese liegen sehen könnte.

Ich lag jetzt schon ungefähr eine Stunde hier und hatte noch nicht großartig viel gedacht.

Vielmehr hatte ich immer nur das Bild eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor Augen, der James verdammt ähnlich sah.

Es wurmte mich, dass er mich gesehen und sich so erschrocken hatte.

Was mich jedoch noch viel mehr wurmte, war, dass ich, als ich die Gasse entlang gehetzt und in irgendeinem Glyzinenweg gelandet war, Lärm hinter mir gehört hatte, kurzerhand wieder umgedreht war und feststellen musste, dass Harry spurlos verschwunden war.

Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

In meiner Sorge hatte ich mich sogar verwandelt und noch mal alles abgesucht, aber nirgends auch nur eine Spur gefunden.

Geknickt war ich dann einfach als Mensch herumgestreift, mal wieder voller Selbstvorwürfe, bis ich hier gelandet war.

Warum musste ich auch unbedingt so nah ran, dass jeder Idiot merken würde, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Ich fluchte leise.

‚Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert!', dachte ich zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal in dieser Stunde.

Wenn doch, musste ich diese fette Frau wohl auch auf die Liste setzen, auf die alle Leute kamen, die ich noch umbringen musste.

Bestimmt liefen hier Ministeriumsleute rum, die versuchten, die Fette wieder von der Decke zu kriegen.

Eigentlich unvernünftig, hier rumzuliegen, um mal zu untertreiben.

Ich seufzte und strich mir die Haare aus den Augen.

Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen?

„Kann mir das vielleicht mal einer sagen?", flüsterte ich und sah zu den Sternen hinauf, als ob diese eine Antwort wüssten.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, durch die Wildnis bis nach Hogwarts zu laufen. Der Hogwartsexpress war damals schon immer sieben Stunden gefahren. Da würde ich zu Fuß wohl drei Monate brauchen, davon abgesehen, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wo Hogwarts überhaupt lag.

Moment ... der Hogwartsexpress!

Das wäre natürlich die einfachste Lösung.

Und ich könnte auch gleich nachsehen, ob Harry auch einstieg, denn dann wäre ja wohl klar, dass nichts Großartiges passiert sein konnte.

Bis zum ersten September hatte ich allerdings noch Zeit.

Heute war der siebte August, wenn ich richtig gerechnet hatte. _Der siebte_ – na klasse, vor einer Woche hatte Harry Geburtstag gehabt.

Und ich hatte ihn zum zwölften Mal verpasst.

Ich stöhnte.

„Irgendwann", schwor ich den Sternen leise. „mach ich das alles wieder gut!"

Streckend setzte ich mich auf und gähnte. Es war wohl doch besser, wenn ich mich zum Schlafen verwandelte. Nachher entdeckte mich doch noch jemand.

Ich würde wohl die restliche Zeit hier verbringen, der Park war recht groß.

Bis zum ersten September, an dem ich mich nach Kings Cross aufmachen würde.

Nach London. Wie sollte ich überhaupt dort hin kommen ...

‚Oh nein!', fuhr es mir durch den Kopf.

„Nicht schon wieder die blöde U-Bahn!"

((¯•» «•´¯))  
((¯•» «•´¯))  
((¯•» «•´¯))

„Und nun kommen wir zu einer sehr beunruhigenden Nachricht.

Sirius Black ist immer noch nicht gefasst.

Der zwölffache Mörder ist jetzt schon seit über einem Monat auf freiem Fuß und versetzt die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken.

Derzeit gibt es noch keinerlei Hinweise darauf, wo Black sich aufhält und was er nun vorhaben könnte.

Wir haben telefonische Verbindung zu Kommissar Slughouse, der uns sicher einige Fragen beantworten kann."

Die blonde Nachrichtensprecherin wandte sich auf ihrem Drehstuhl um und sah zu einem großen Foto von einem bärtigen Mann mit Brille auf, das jetzt an den Hintergrund projiziert wurde.

„Mr. Slughouse, können Sie uns vielleicht die derzeitige Lage der Ermittlungen erläutern? Gibt es neue Spuren von Black?"

„Nun", ertönte eine etwas verrauschte Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher. „Natürlich tun wir alles, was wir können, aber Black macht es uns wirklich nicht leicht. Bis jetzt war unsere Suche nach Spuren vergeblich und auch alle Anrufer, die meinten, uns vielleicht Hinweise geben zu können, brachten zu keinerlei Ergebnissen."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Ideen, was Black jetzt vorhaben könnte?"

„Wir glauben nicht, dass man das einschätzen kann. Black handelt spontan, er entwickelt keine Pläne. Wenn er Lust bekommt, zu morden, wird er an Ort und Stelle damit anfangen."

„Das hört sich wirklich nicht gut an, Mr. Slughouse. Was kann die Bevölkerung tun, um sich zu schützen?"

„Am besten sollte man abends die Türen und Fenster gut verschließen und nicht mehr hinaus gehen. Auch kann es helfen, immer ein Handy dabei zu haben, um im Notfall sofort Hilfe holen zu können.

Am wichtigsten ist es aber, Black nicht zu reizen!"

„Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, Kommissar Slughouse. Wir alle vom Sender wünschen Ihnen viel Erfolg bei den Ermittlungen!"

„Dankeschön!"

Das Foto verschwand und die Sprecherin drehte sich wieder um und tauschte ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sofort wieder gegen das normale strahlendweiße Lächeln aus.

„Nun, vielleicht können Sie uns ja helfen? Falls Sie irgendwelche Hinweise haben oder sogar diesen Mann gesehen haben sollten ..."

Nun projizierte sich ein sehr grausiges Foto von mir selbst an den Hintergrund.

„ ... dann rufen Sie uns bitte an unter folgender Telefonnummer an!"

Die Nummer erschien unter dem Foto.

„Und jetzt zum Sport –"

„Was zum-" Jemand hinter mir schnappte nach Luft. „RAUS HIER, DU RÄUDIGER KÖTER! RAUS AUS MEINEM GARTEN!"

Ich wandte den Kopf und erblickte eine dünne große Frau mich hochgesteckten, blondgefärbten Haaren, die eine Tüte Brötchen in der Hand hielt und auf mich zu gerannt kam.

Scheiße.

Ich nahm die Vorderpfoten vom Fensterrahmen, wirbelte herum und hetzte über den grünen, säuberlich gestutzten Rasen davon.

Ein Satz über den Gartenzaun und weg, die Straße entlang.

Immer noch schimpfte die Frau wie wild hinter mir her und ich konnte Wörter wie „Hundefänger", „Flöhe" und „unglaublich" heraushören.

Schnaufend kam ich endlich am Park an und ließ mich hechelnd am erstbesten Baum ins Gras fallen.

Ok, ok. Es war vielleicht nicht gerade normal, dass ein riesiger schwarzer Hund mit ungepflegtem Fell mitten im einem Kleinstadtgarten stand, mit den Vorderpfoten auf dem Fensterbrett, um einen Blick auf den Fernseher erhaschen zu können.

Aber man musste doch nicht gleich so ein Zeter und Mordio veranstalten, oder?

Ich konnte mich immer wieder über die Muggelpolizei totlachen.

Wie sie meinten, genau bescheid zu wissen, obwohl sie noch nicht mal die groben Hintergründe kannten.

Ich gähnte.

Jeden Morgen war ich so früh aufgestanden, um mir irgendwo ein Fenster zu sichern, damit ich die Siebenuhrnachrichten sehen oder zumindest hören konnte.

Fast jedes mal brachten sie etwas über mich, auch wenn es nur Schwachsinn war.

Einmal hatten sie Muggel auf der Straße interviewt und sie um ihre Meinung zu meiner Flucht gebeten.

Was die alle für einen Müll gelabert hatten.

_Also mein Mann hat Black ja schon zwei Mal auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gesehen. _

Sicher.

Um die Muggelpolizei musste ich mir wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Und das Ministerium konnte eigentlich auch nichts ausrichten, weil es nichts von meiner Animagusform wusste.

Moment ... warum eigentlich nicht?

Klar, ich war nicht angemeldet, aber Remus hätte es ihnen doch sagen können, oder? Was würde es ihm nützen, so etwas Wichtiges zu verschweigen. Um mir zu helfen tat er das bestimmt nicht. Er dachte immerhin, ich hätte Lily und James verraten.

Hm ... vielleicht wollte er das auch einfach nicht erklären müssen. Schließlich waren wir, James, ich und die miese Ratte, damals Animagi geworden, um ihm zu helfen.

Oder er wollte Verstorbene nicht in den Schmutz ziehen. James.

Aber er könnte doch auch behaupten, dass nur ich Animagus war und meine Form beschreiben.

Vielleicht hatte er es ja versucht, nur das Ministerium glaubte ihm nicht, weil sie ihn für minderwertig hielten, da er ein Werwolf war.

Aber Dumbledore würde ihm doch sicher glauben – ach, das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn.

Frustriert knurrte ich leise.

Ich hatte noch ein bisschen Zeit, um durch den Park zu streifen, bis ich mich nach London aufmachen würde. Ich wollte schon um halb zehn im Hogwarts Express sitzen, damit mich niemand einsteigen sah.

Ich wusste von Albus, dass der Zug schon immer um acht Uhr morgens einfuhr, um den Schülern genug Freiraum zu bieten.

Ich gähnte und stand auf. Die Strahlen der Morgensonne zauberten Schatten von den Bäumen auf das Gras und spielerisch sprang ich immer über die einzelnen dunklen Flächen, als ich mich zu meinem morgendlichen Spaziergang durch den Park aufmachte.

Alles hier schien so friedlich, als hätte es da nie einen schwarzen Magier auf dieser Welt gegeben.

Eine leichte Brise wehte und hier und da raschelte es im Gebüsch, wo ich natürlich aus Langeweile immer hinlief, um nachzusehen, ob sich zwischen den Blättern und Ästen vielleicht eine kleine widerliche Ratte versteckte, die ich eventuell ermorden könnte.

Ach ja, Peter ...

Wurmschwanz war in den letzten Wochen, die ich hier verbracht hatte, ein bisschen in den Hintergrund meines Denkens gerückt.

Seit ich Harry gesehen hatte, schienen meine Gedanken völlig verrückt zu spielen.

Ich war so hilflos, weil ich nichts über den Verbleib Harrys herausfinden konnte. Hier lebten keine Zauberer oder Hexen, zumindest keine, von denen ich wusste.

In den Muggelnachrichten brauchte ich erst gar nicht suchen. Seine Verwandten würde wohl kaum eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben, so wie sie ihn angefaucht hatten.

„_Komm rein und bring sie wieder in Ordnung!"_

„_Sie hat es verdient!"_

Ja, Harry schien ein bemerkenswertes Temperament zu besitzen. Genau wie Lily. Ich konnte mich noch sehr genau an ihre Reaktion erinnern, als ich einmal auf Harry aufpassen sollte und der Kleine es lieber vorzog, mit mir verstecken zu spielen.

Einmal nicht hingeschaut und schon war er auf und davon.

Da war er in diesem Alter gewesen, wo er gerade anfing zu laufen.

Nur leider hatte er daraus eine ziemlich explosive Mischung entwickelt, denn wenn er einmal auf den Beinen gewesen war und irgendwo an einem Schrank Halt gefunden hatte, dann gnade demjenigen Gott, der auf ihn aufpassen sollte ...

_Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge sah mich überrascht mit großen Augen an._

_Ich legte den Kopf schief, bereit, mich sofort wieder zu verwandeln, falls Harry Angst zeigen sollte._

_Es war das erste mal, dass ich das Kind auf die Probe stellte._

_Lily wäre auch sicher nicht damit einverstanden gewesen._

‚_Er ist doch noch viel zu klein, Sirius. Er würde sich nur erschrecken!'_

_Ja, ja, ja! Er war ja für alles noch viel zu klein. Bla bla bla._

_Und trotzdem sollte ich heute Abend auf ihn aufpassen, bis Lily und James aus Hogsmeade wiederkamen. Sie wollten dort Freunde besuchen und da es eventuell später werden könnte, wollte Lily nicht, dass Harry mitkam._

_James hatte natürlich wieder protestiert, da er einen Vaterstolz am Leib hatte, über den ich mich immer kaputt lachen konnte._

_Am liebsten würde er sein Kind mit zur Arbeit nehmen und es wie ein seltenes Ausstellungsstück herumzeigen._

_Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte. Lily musste ihn mit Kratzen und Beißen abhalten._

_Allerdings hatte sie mich persönlich angeheuert, auf ihr geliebtes Kind aufzupassen, was ihr einen überraschten Blick von ihrem Mann und mir eingebracht hatte. Normalerweise konnte sie über mich nämlich nur den Kopf schütteln._

‚_Du gehst immer so wundervoll mit dem Kleinen um!', hatte sie nur lächelnd erklärt und mit den Schultern gezuckt._

_Ok, ich war ja nicht umsonst sein Pate. Und ziemlich stolz drauf._

_Vorsichtig tapste ich ein bisschen näher zu dem kleinen Jungen, der mich immer noch verblüfft musterte._

_Wir saßen beide auf der großen Wiese im Garten von Godrics Home und die warme Augustsonne strahlte zu uns hinunter._

_Ich legte mich vor ihm ins Gras und stupste ihn dann mit der Nase in die Seite._

_Harry begann zu kichern und wich ein Stückchen zur Seite._

_Kitzelig, hm? Na warte!_

_Spielerisch knurrend stürzte ich mich auf mein Patenkind, das, nachdem es den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, anfing offen und herzlich zu lachen und sich prustend zur Seite warf, um einer neuen Kitzelattacke meinerseits zu entkommen._

_Nach einigem Herumgetolle auf der Wiese, gönnte ich dem Kleinen und auch mir eine Pause, indem ich mich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte und mich, lachend nach Luft ringend, auf den Rücken fallen ließ._

_Harry hatte das Ganze interessiert beobachtet und sah wiederum überrascht aus, seinen Paten jetzt plötzlich neben sich liegen zu sehen. „Tatze!", rief er verblüfft aus._

_Ich warf dem Kind ein warmes Lächeln zu._

_Was war James sauer gewesen, als Harrys zweites Wort, nach Mum, nicht Dad, sondern Tatze gewesen war._

_Weiß der Himmel, wie er das aufgeschnappt hatte, aber James hatte eine Woche nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen._

_Harry setzte sich mühelos auf und sah mich mit seinen blaugrünen (A/N: Am Anfang sind jedermanns Augen blau und erst später entwickelt sich die richtige Augenfarbe. Deswegen erstmal blaugrün! Nur für alle, die sich jetzt wundern.) Augen an._

_Ich erschauderte leicht unter dem intensiven Blick. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, das Kind könnte mir bis auf die Seele hinabblicken und in meinen Geheimnissen lesen, wie in einem Buch. Ok, sobald er lesen konnte ..._

„_Na, du!", wisperte ich und strubbelte dem Kleinen durch die schwarzen Haare. Wie süß er doch war. Definitiv das süßeste Kind der Welt._

_Plötzlich hallte eine helle Stimme durch das Haus._

„_Sirius? Sirius, wo steckst du? Komm mal und hilf mir beim Tragen! Kate hat uns soviel von dem alten Babyspielzeug von Brian mitgegeben! James! Pass doch auf! Du schmeißt es ja ... Argh!"_

_Harry warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zum Haus hin._

„_Richtig, die Mama ist wieder da!", grinste ich und stand auf. „Bleib kurz hier sitzen, ja? Nicht weglaufen, gleich komm ich mit Mum und Dad wieder!"_

_Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf das artig im Gras sitzende Kind, stieg ich die paar Stufen zur Veranda hoch und schlüpfte durch die Terrassentür._

_Im Flur begegnete ich sofort einem völlig mit Tüten beladenen James, der sich blind den Weg zu ertasten versuchte, sodass er fast in mich hineingelaufen wäre._

„_Achtung, Krone! Spielst du gern Dampfwalze, oder was!_

_Hinter dem Tütenberg erklang ein Geräusch zwischen Schnauben und Stöhnen._

„_Klopf keine Sprüche, nimm mir lieber was ab!"_

_Ich grinste, schnappte mir die Hälfte seines Gepäcks und trug es in die Küche, in der schon Lily ihre Ladung auf den Tisch hatte plumpsen lassen. _

_Heftig atmend drehte sich die junge Frau um und strich sich eine Strähne roten Haares aus dem Gesicht._

„_Danke! Wir sind doch schon früher zurückgekommen!"_

„_Ja", murmelte James. „Weil sie dachte, du würdest Harry in der Zwischenzeit irgendwie anzünden, oder sowas!"_

„_Wo hast du ihn denn gelassen?", fügte Lily hinzu und sah sich suchend nach ihrem Sohn um._

„_Sitzt ganz brav im Garten im Gras!", erklärte ich schmunzelnd._

_Kurz herrschte Stille. Dann ..._

„_Im Garten?", schnappte Lily._

„_Brav?", keuchte James._

_Ich zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also bis jetzt war er furchtbar lieb und wir waren die ganze Zeit im Garten."_

_Doch meine beiden besten Freunde waren schon aus der Küche gestürmt._

_Einen Moment stand ich noch überrascht da, dann folgte ich ihnen hastig hinaus in den Garten._

_Sofort fiel mein Blick auf den Rasen, auf dem ich Harry kurz zurückgelassen hatte._

_Doch da war kein Harry mehr._

„_Das gibt's doch nicht!", hauchte ich. „Der kann doch kaum laufen!"_

„_Harry?", rief Lily aus und wandte sich im Kreis. „Komm schon, Schatz, komm aus deinem Versteck!"_

_James wandte sich ärgerlich mir zu. „Hör mir mal zu! Solange du ihn nicht alleine lässt, ist alles in Ordnung. Das hab ich dir doch eingetrichtert, oder? Denn wenn er alleine ist, wird ihm langweilig und er beginnt, die gefährlichsten Dinge auszuprobieren!"_

„_Es waren nur zwei Minuten!", jammerte ich vor mich hin, als ich mich ebenfalls auf die Suche begab und James sich sauer umdrehte._

_Mit fliegenden Schritten hastete ich die Blumenbeete entlang, auf die Kirschbäume zu. Deren Blüten hatte Harry im Frühling besonders geliebt._

„_Hier unten ist er nicht!", rief Lily hinter ihm verzweifelt._

_James holte zu mir auf. „Harry?", rief er und schlüpfte in die kleine Bauminsel. „Bist du hier? Komm zu Daddy. Wir wollen heute nicht verstecken spielen."_

„_Harry?", flüsterte ich und wechselte in meine Animagusform. _

„_Gute Idee!", meinte James erschöpft._

_Zuerst lauschte ich. Ich konnte den Wind zwischen den Blättern wispern hören, eine Maus, die sich ein Loch in die Erde grub._

_Schön, Harry wollte wohl wirklich verstecken spielen. Aber nicht mit mir._

_Ich schnupperte. Hier roch es nach allem Möglichen ... aber halt, da zwischen diesen zwei Bäumen – dieser vertraute Geruch ..._

_So eine Mischung aus Schokolade und Kirschblüten. Ziemlich einzigartig._

„_Hast du was?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll._

_Ich huschte auf die Stelle zu und folgte dem immer stärker werdenden Geruch. Nach einer Weile kam ich an einem Gebüsch an, das leicht raschelte. _

_Ich lief drum herum und erblickte hinter den Ästen den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der mich begeistert anstrahlte._

„_Tatze!", rief er kichernd aus und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen verwandelte ich mich zurück._

„_Komm her, du Räuber! Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst da sitzen bleiben, hm? Hat dich wohl nicht großartig gestört."_

„_Gott sei Dank!", ertönte James erleichterte Stimme hinter mir. „Lily! Wir haben ihn!"_

_Sofort raschelte es hinter den Bäumen und eine offenbar aufgebrachte Mutter stürzte heraus._

„_Oh Gott, mein Schatz!", rief sie und riss mir das Kind aus den Armen. „Wie kannst du Mama nur so einen Schrecken einjagen! Wieso läufst du denn weg? Ich dachte schon ... ."_

„_Ist ja gut, Lily!", sagte James beruhigend, auch wenn er ziemlich durch den Wind schien. „Lasst uns reingehen, es dämmert schon."_

_Auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus, hatte Harry sich gemütlich an seine Mutter geschmiegt und die Augen geschlossen._

_Mir entging keiner der verträumten Blicke, die James seiner kleinen Familie zuwarf._

Mir entwich ein Seufzen.

Es war schön, endlich an alte Zeiten denken zu können, ohne, dass ich Angst haben musste, sie gleich durch einen Dementor zu verlieren.

Wir waren damals alle so voller Hoffnung.

Besonders James hatte vor Optimismus förmlich gesprüht.

Auch ich dachte damals: ‚Irgendwas muss es doch in dieser Welt geben, dass die Finsternis vertreiben kann. Wenn schon ein Kind mitten im Krieg geboren wird und wir von dort an nur noch lachen und dieses Strahlen in unseren Augen haben, dann kann die Welt der Magie noch nicht verloren sein, oder?'

Allein für Harry hatte sich Lily zu dieser Zeit geschworen, Voldemort in seinen knorrigen Hintern zu treten und ihn auf den Mond zu befördern. Übrigens ein Zitat.

Ja, Harry war unser goldenes Fünkchen Hoffnung und Kampfgeist gewesen.

Kaum zwei Monate später war Halloween. Aus mit dem wundervollen Familienglück.

Ein weiteres Seufzen.

Langsam kam ich an einem alten Spielplatz vorbei. Ein bisschen dreckiger Sand. Eine alte, ursprünglich wahrscheinlich orangene Rutsche und zwei verrostete Schaukeln. Auf einer dieser Schaukeln saß ein ca. zehnjähriger braunhaariger Junge, der gelangweilt ein bisschen hin und her pendelte, wie jemand, der auf diesen Tag einfach keine Lust hatte.

Oder wie ein Schulschwänzer, der auf Schule keine Lust gehabt hatte. Immerhin war heute Schulanfang. Zumindest für Hogwartsschüler. Mussten die Muggelkinder auch heute wieder in die Schule?

Plötzlich sah er auf und mich an. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, sprang von der Schaukel, wich zurück, wirbelte dann herum und rannte davon.

Traurig sah ich ihm nach. Sah ich denn wirklich so furchterregend aus? Amy war da doch ganz anderer Meinung gewesen.

Und Harry hatte früher auch nie Angst vor meiner Animagusform gezeigt.

Vielleicht waren die Menschen in diesem Viertel einfach ängstlicher, weil sie gleich einen beißenden und knurrenden Kampfhund erwarteten. Und Harry ... hatte sich schlicht erschrocken.

In der Ferne hörte ich eine Kirchenglocke acht Uhr läuten.

Na endlich.

Ich wandte mich um und lief den ganzen Weg zurück durch den Park. Auf nach Kings Cross!

‚Achtung, Achtung! Der kleine Sirius möchte bitte von den Dementoren aus der U-Bahn abgeholt werden! Dankeschön. Pieeep.'  
Während mir so ein Schwachsinn durch den Kopf ging, knurrte ich feindselig die Colliehündin an, die immer näher zu mir rückte.  
„Du bist aber ein großer, gutgebauter Rüde!", schnurrte sie und versuchte sich an mich zu kuscheln, wobei ich und vor allen Dingen auch ihr Frauchen ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schnappte ich und rückte so weit von ihr weg, wie es in einer vollbesetzten U-Bahn nur möglich war.  
„Jenna!", rief eine arrogante Frauenstimme tadelnd und ‚Jenna' wurde mit der Leine wieder zurück zu einem der Sitze gezogen.  
Gott sei Dank. Wie viele Stationen waren es denn noch bis Kings Cross?  
Wenn ich auch nur noch fünf Minuten neben dieser ... dieser ... Jenna verbringen musste, würde ich mich aus dem geöffneten  
U-Bahnfenster werfen.  
Ich war jetzt einmal umgestiegen und nun hoffentlich auf direktem Wege zum gesuchten Bahnhof.  
Ich würde auf einem dieser Muggelbahnsteige aussteigen, die Treppen hoch und mich dann auf die Suche nach Gleis 9 ¾ machen.  
Solange mich diese Jenna bis dahin nicht gefressen hatte.  
„Komm doch her, Süßer! Wir suchen uns gleich ein stilles Plätzchen, ja?"  
„Halt – die – Klappe!"  
„Und so stark und so mutig, stimmts? Komm, wir reißen aus! Ich wird die Alte hier los und dann -"  
„Hör mal, ich bin kein Hund. Ich bin ein Mensch! Und Hund und Mensch können nicht ... ja ..."  
„Ein Mensch? Sicher und ich bin eine hässliche alte Gans!" Die Hündin ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen hören.  
_„Nächste Haltestelle: Kings Cross."  
_Dem Himmel sei Dank! Weg, weg , weg ...  
Mit einem Satz sprang ich an ein paar Muggeln vorbei und schlüpfte als erster durch die Automatiktür, kaum dass sie sich einen Spalt geöffnet hatte.  
Auf dem Bahnsteig liefen viele laut schnatternde Muggel umher, manche in Arbeitskleidung, andere, die aussahen, als hätten sie vergessen, sich anzuziehen.  
Die, die nicht in die Bahn stiegen, hasteten zielstrebig auf diese Treppen zu, die sich von selbst bewegten.  
Den Dingern war ich schon auf dem Weg nach Little Whinging begegnet. Sehr reizend, wenn man sich zwischen den Rillen das Fell einklemmte und ein Haufen Muggel, die gestresst nach Hause wollten, über einen hinwegtrampelten.  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen folgte ich einem Mann im Anzug mit Aktenkoffer, der sich auf die Treppen zu bewegte.  
Nach einigem Gedrängel und Demütigungen durch einen Gehstock einer alten Frau, kam ich endlich zwischen Gleis neun und zehn an.  
Absolut nichts hatte sich verändert. Muggel liefen herum, Muggelzüge fuhren ab und natürlich war die alte Absperrung auch immer noch da.  
Nur huschten jetzt keine Kinder mit ihren Eltern, schweren Koffern und Haustieren hindurch, um zum Hogwartsexpress zu gelangen, da es gerade mal halb zehn war, wie die große zifferlose Bahnhofsuhr verkündete.  
Super, ich lag genau in der Zeit.  
Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick nach links und rechts, ob auch gerade kein Muggel hinsah, dann nahm ich kurzen Anlauf und rannte geradewegs durch die solide Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen.  
Einmal kurz Schwärze und schon fand ich mich auf dem menschenleeren Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾ wieder.  
Ein kurzes Strahlen durchhuschte meine Augen, als ich die alte rote Dampflok erblickte, die schon bereit auf den Schienen stand, die Türen weit geöffnet.  
Ich sollte so schnell wie möglich einsteigen und mir ein Versteck suchen, bevor hier noch irgendein Schaffner auftauchte oder sowas.  
Bei meinem Glück im Leben, sollte ich wohl ab jetzt immer mit Vorsicht handeln.  
Ich setzte mich hastig in Bewegung und lief auf die erste geöffnete Tür zu.  
Mit einem Satz sprang ich in den Zug und blickte mich um.  
Was nun? In eines der Abteile konnte ich wohl kaum, die waren früher immer voll besetzt gewesen.  
Aber hinten, am Ende des Zuges, war doch immer eine Art Transportraum gewesen, in dem neue Bücher für die Bibliothek oder andere Unterrichtsmaterialien einquartiert wurden.  
Das wäre doch einen Versuch wert.  
Ich wandte mich nach links und tapste, immer neugierig in die Abteile hineinblickend, bis zum Ende des Zuges.  
Es erwartete mich eine angelehnte Tür.  
Ich mochte keine angelehnten Türen. Die bedeuteten meistens, dass jemand in dem Raum dahinter war.  
Ach egal. Soviel zur Vorsicht.  
Ich stupste die Tür mit der Nase auf und lugte hinein. Es war ein ziemlich kleiner Raum, mit einem geöffneten Fenster an einer Seite.  
Der Boden war vollgestellt mit einigen Kisten und eine von ihnen ruckelte sogar leicht.  
Sonst standen noch zwei Glasterrarien an der anderen Seite, auf denen man ein paar Bücher abgelegt hatte.  
Ok, hier ließ es sich ein paar Stunden aushalten.  
Ich streckte mich leicht, ging auf das Fenster zu und reckte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung hinaussehen zu können.  
Gut, ich war ein sehr großer Hund, aber dafür war ich eindeutig noch zu klein. Missmutig sah ich mich um und mir fiel eine der Holzkisten ins Auge. Genau richtig!  
Mit Keuchen und Stöhnen brachte ich es schließlich fertig, die tonnenschwere Kiste unter dem Fenster zu postieren.  
Was zum Teufel hatten die denn darein gepackt? Steine?  
Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich kurz Anlauf und sprang reichlich unelegant auf den Holzdeckel, wobei die Kiste quietschend um ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach links schlitterte.  
Ganz ruhig, nur die Balance halten. Bloß nicht abrutschen. Ja, genau so!  
Als ich mit meinen wackeligen vier Hundebeinen eine sichere Position gefunden hatte, wandte ich den Blick aus dem halbgeöffneten Fenster.  
Inzwischen tummelten sich schon viele Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig und immer wieder kamen neue Eltern mit ihren Kindern durch die Barriere, Gepäckkarren vor sich herschiebend und allerlei Käfige tragend.  
Als eine alte Frau mit einem riesigen Hut, an dessen Spitze ein Geier thronte, ganz nah an meinem Fenster vorbeispaziert kam, duckte ich mich rasch. Doch sie war offenbar eh gerade damit beschäftigt, dem etwas dicklichen Jungen neben ihr, der mich spontan an einen jüngeren Peter erinnerte, eine Standpauke zu halten.  
„Warum musst du immer alles vergessen? Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, an seinen Kessel zu denken, Neville!"  
Als sie vorbei waren, richtete ich mich wieder auf und wandte den Blick erneut zur Absperrung.  
Gerade erreichten neue Menschen den Bahnsteig.  
Da war ein großer dünner Mann mit spärlichen roten Haaren, der einen Gepäckkarren mit einem großen Koffer und einer wunderschönen Schneeeule vor sich her schob. Er kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. War das etwa Arthur Weasley?  
Und kurz darauf folgte ihm ein schlanker schwarzhaariger Junge, der sich mit einem Lächeln umsah.  
Harry. Gott sei Dank. Ihm ging es gut.  
Ehe ich ihn weiter beobachten konnte, wandte er sich schon um und sah zu den neuen Schülern, die hinter ihm aufgetaucht waren.  
Ein Junge mit Hornbrille und ein junges Mädchen, beide mit flammendroten Haaren.  
Das war fast die gesamte Familie Weasley! Oh nein, war Harry mit ihnen näher befreundet? Da hatte Peter ja noch mehr Chancen, ihm etwas anzutun!  
Bald war die ganze Weasleyfamilie, die ich ja genau vom Foto her kannte, auf dem Bahnsteig versammelt, einschließlich eines ca. 13-jährigen Mädchens mit buschigem braunen Haar.  
Neben Harry entdeckte ich den jüngsten Sohn, der auf dem Foto die Ratte auf der Schulter gehabt hatte. Plötzlich wandte sich die ganze kleine Gruppe um, Harry zog seinen Koffer und die Schneeeule, die offenbar auch ihm gehörte, mühevoll vom Gepäckkarren und ging auf den Zug zu.  
Ich verrenkte mir fast den Hals, um sie zu beobachten. Offenbar begannen sie die Abteile abzuklappern, doch sie schienen alle vollbelegt.  
Sie kamen immer näher zu mir.  
Ich duckte mich schon, doch vor dem Abteil neben mir machten sie endlich halt.  
„Hier ist noch was frei!", rief Molly Weasley erleichtert. „Los, kommt schon, schiebt die Koffer schon mal rein, los, hop, hop!"  
Langsam hob ich den Kopf wieder. Jetzt umarmte sie jedes ihrer Kinder, auch Harry und das braunhaarige Mädchen.  
Ich sah, wie Harry gerade in den Zug steigen wollte, als Arthur ihn am Ärmel festhielt.  
Er sprach so leise, dass ich meine Ohren anstrengen musste.  
„Harry, komm mal kurz hier rüber ..."  
Hastig duckte ich mich wieder unter den Rahmen, als der Mann Harry an eine Säule direkt vor meinem Fenster zerrte.  
„Ich muss dir noch was sagen, bevor du fährst –", hörte ich die Stimme Arthurs angespannt flüstern.  
Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Was war denn jetzt los?  
„Schon gut, Mr Weasley, ich weiß es schon!"  
„Du weißt es? Wie das denn?"  
_Was weiß er denn, verdammt noch mal?_  
„Ich – ähm – hab Sie und Mrs Weasley gestern Abend sprechen gehört. Das äh ... ließ sich nicht vermeiden, tut mir leid ..."  
Mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Schnauben. Das ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Jawohl, hier sprach der Sohn eines wahren Rumtreibers.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich, dass du es auf andere Weise erfährst ..."  
Also jetzt wurde ich allmählich hibbelig. Was denn auf andere Weise erfahren?  
„Nein – ehrlich gesagt ist es besser so. Dann haben Sie wenigstens Fudge gegenüber Ihr Wort nicht gebrochen und ich weiß, was los ist!"  
Was hatte den jetzt mein Lieblingsminister mit der Sache zu tun?  
„Harry, du hast jetzt sicher ziemliche Angst –"  
Meine Stirn tat schon weh, so fest hielt ich sie in Falten.  
„Nein, hab ich nicht! Wirklich. Ich will ja nicht den Helden spielen, aber im Ernst, Sirius Black kann doch nicht schlimmer sein als Voldemort, oder?"  
Um ein Haar wäre ich von der Kiste gefallen, hätte ich mich nicht gerade noch an der Wand abstützen können. Hatte Harry gerade wirklich Sirius Black gesagt? Was hatte ich denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?  
„Harry, ich wusste, dass du, wie soll ich sagen, stärkere Nerven hast, als Fudge offenbar glaubt, und ich bin natürlich froh, dass du keine Angst hast, aber –"  
„Arthur!", hörte die laute Stimme Mollys. „Arthur, was macht ihr da? Er fährt gleich ab!"  
„Er kommt gleich Molly!", rief Arthur laut zu ihr hinüber. Dann wurde seine Stimme so leise, dass ich alle meine Hundesinne konzentrieren musste, um ihn in dem ganzen Rummel um den Zug herum, hören zu können.  
„Hör zu, ich möchte, dass du mir dein Wort gibst –"  
„- dass ich ein braver Junge sein und im Schloss bleiben werde?", vervollständigte Harrys düstere Stimme.  
Beinahe hätte ich gelacht, doch, was jetzt kam, ließ mir diesen Reiz gründlich vergehen.  
„Nicht ganz. Harry, schwör mir, dass du nicht nach Black suchen wirst!"  
"Wie bitte?"  
Ein lauter Pfiff ertönte, der Boden unter mir begann zu vibrieren.  
„Versprich mir, Harry, was auch immer passiert –"  
„Warum sollte ich nach jemandem suchen, von dem ich weiß, dass er mich umbringen will?"

KRACH!  
Schockiert lag ich auf der Erde des Transportraums, neben der umgefallenen Kiste. Umbringen? Harry? Ich?  
„Schwör mir, was immer du hörst –"  
"Arthur, schnell!"  
Es ertönte ein Zischen und mühsam kam ich in der anfahrenden Lok wieder auf die Beine, immer noch am ganzen Leib zitternd.  
Wieso sollte ich Harry umbringen wollen, um Himmels Willen? Ich war hier, um ihn zu schützen!  
Dieses verdammte Ministerium! Dieses Gerücht hatte sich Cornelius Fudge einfallen lassen, ganz sicher.  
Der Zug fuhr schneller.  
Ich ließ mich wieder auf den staubigen Boden fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Das Geräusch der Lock, die über die Unebenheiten der Schienen ratterte, machte mich schläfrig.  
Es war ungerecht! Es war einfach nur ungerecht.  
Nicht dran denken, ermahnte ich mich. Alles positiv sehen!  
Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts! Auf dem Weg zu Peter! Auf dem Weg zur Wahrheit! Auf dem Weg zur Freiheit!  
Mit Harry ...  
Mir fielen die Augen zu.

Als ich sie wieder öffnete, war der Raum um mich herum in sanftes Dämmerlicht gehüllt und die Terrarien warfen merkwürdige Schattenmuster auf den staubigen Holzboden.  
Die Kiste hatte aufgehört zu ruckeln. Alles war still.  
Nur die leisen Stimmen der Schüler waren zu vernehmen, wie sie sich in ihren Abteilen unterhielten.  
Ich konnte ganz deutlich die Stimmen aus dem letzten Abteil verstehen, da die Tür des Transportraumes immer noch angelehnt war.

„Dieses Jahr lass ich mir von Malfoy nichts mehr bieten!", knurrte eine fremde Jungenstimme. „und das meine ich ernst. Wenn er noch einen Witz über meinen Familie macht, pack ich ihn am Kopf und –"

Der Junge wurde durch die energische Stimme eines Mädchens unterbrochen.

„Ron! Sei vorsichtig ... ."

Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. Malfoy? Den Namen kannte ich irgendwoher ...

Naja, egal.

Ich gähnte, streckte und setzte mich auf. Anscheinend hatte ich lange geschlafen, später Nachmittag war es bestimmt schon, wenn nicht Abend.  
Wann waren wir denn endlich da?  
Ich brannte regelrecht darauf, das wunderschöne Schloss wieder zu sehen und aus diesem Transportraum rauszukommen.

Wie auf Bestätigung meiner Worte begann der Zug plötzlich so stark zu bremsen, dass ich überrascht mit den Pfoten ein Stück nach Vorne rutschte.

Wir mussten tatsächlich schon da sein.

Verwundert rappelte ich mich auf, steuerte auf die Tür zu und lugte durch den Spalt.

Viele neugierige Schüler guckten aus den Abteilen, was mir sagte, dass wir anscheinend noch nicht da waren.

Plötzlich flackerte das Licht und erlosch. Leise Schreie kamen aus den vorderen Abteilen. Die Schüler flüsterten erschrocken. Ich konnte Angst riechen.

Es war stockfinster und ich war im Türrahmen zu Stein erstarrt.

Was war hier los? Warum hielt der Zug, wenn keiner ausstieg? Warum ging das Licht aus? Magisches Licht ging niemals aus!

Vor mir in der Dunkelheit war plötzlich das Getapse von Schülern zu vernehmen.

Sie öffneten das Abteil vor mir, von dem ich wusste, dass auch Harry darin war.

Dann ertönte Gepolter. Zwei Mädchen schrieen gleichzeitig auf.

„Wer ist das?"

„Wer ist das?"

„Ginny?"

„Hermine?"

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich suche Ron!"

„Komm rein und setzt dich!"

„Nicht hier!", schaltete sich Harry plötzlich ein.

„Autsch!"

„Ruhe!"

Fast wäre ich vor Schock zusammengeklappt. Ich hätte jede Stimme in diesem Zug erwartet, von Dumbledore bis zu Wurmschwanz. Aber nicht diese.

Nein, das war nicht möglich.

Er konnte nicht hier sein!

Warum auch?

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid!"

_Scheiße!_ Das _war_ aber seine Stimme, verdammt! Das war Remus.

Remus Lupin.

Moony.

Der letzte der Rumtreiber, neben mir.

Mein Freund.

Denjenigen, den ich damals verdächtigt hatte und nicht Peter.

Der mich für einen Mörder hielt.

Für den Mörder von James und Lily.

Der mich nun hasste.

Der mir alles zutraute, selbst den Verrat an meinen besten Freunden.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Herz gleich bersten würde, so schnell schlug es.

Doch ehe ich weiter denken konnte ...

... spürte ich die Kälte ...

... und meine Haut schien sich mit Eis zu überziehen ...

* * *

**Ein klitzekleines Review, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte ... Das ist doch nur fair ...** _/bettel/fleh/_


	6. Chapter 6

Halli Hallo, ich lass mich auch mal wieder blicken!

Ich hatte eine kleine Ich-hab-keinen-Bock-und-keine-Ideen Phase! -.-  
Aber ich denke, die ist jetzt vorbei!

Wow, so viele Reviews! Unglaublich, Leute!

**Siria: **Danke für dein Review/_Dir einen Keks schenk/ _Cooler Nickname übrigens! _/lol/_

**Imperatius: **Juhuu, ein Review von dir! Danke für dein Lob, aber so gut wie du werde ich wohl nie schreiben können! _/auf die Knie fall/ _Ja, ich schreib immer irgendwann weiter. Irgendwann ... _/lol/_

**Sirius: **_/loool/ _Ganz ruhig! _/Baldriantropfen rüberschick/ _Vielen vielen Dank für dein Lob! _/lach/_

**black-eyed-april: **Wow, so lange Reviews! Vielen Vielen Dank/_dich abknutsch/ _

**Remus Bride: **Ach, macht doch nix! _/lol/ _Vielen Dank für die lieben Worte! _/dir Taschentuch reich/_

**kaorukid: **Danke für dein liebes Review! _/Keks geb/ _Danke, danke, danke! _/Ihr eigenes Sirius-Fähnchen raushol und mitwedel/_

**Bine: **Juhu, noch einReview von dir! Ach, immerhin heißt du nicht Alexandra! _/kotz/ _Oh nein, so viel Tränen? Da wird es dir in den nächsten Kapitel besser ergehen, versprochen! _/Taschentücher rüberreich/ _Nis weinen! Vielen vielen Dank!

**cdt: **Danke für dein liebes Review! _/Blumen schenk/_

**kronkorken: **Danke! Nein, keine Sorge, ich hab viel zu viel Spaß an der Story, die wird nicht im Sand verlaufen! _/bussi/_

**Ad: **Yay, ein neuer Leser! _/riesen freu/ _Ja, ich bin immer etwas lahmarschig, aber es geht immer irgendwann weiter! _/smile/_

**Joanna Malfoy: **Und noch ein neuer Leser! _/vor Freude explodier/ _Ich werd mich beeilen! _/schiefgrins/_

**Sara-Kim: **Ein neuer Leser! Jaaaaa! _/rumhüpf/ _Danke für dein liebes Review!

**Christa Potter: **Yay, ein neues Review von dir! _/strahl/ _Vielen Dank!

**Alfiri: **Danke! Also mein Neffe konnte mit einem Jahr schon laufen! _/sich lebhaft erinner/ _Ähh ... das mit dem Zeilenumbruch ... da brauch ich wohl wieder Nachhilfe! xD

Puuuh, wir sind durch!

Ok, dann viel Spaß! Weil ich eine kleine Krise hatte, bin ich nicht so zufrieden damit ...  
Sagt mir EURE Meinung!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

Jede einzelne Faser gefror in meinem Körper, meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, alles in mir sträubte sich.

Sie waren im Zug.  
_Sie_ waren im Zug.

Ich fühlte mich jäh nach Askaban zurückversetzt.  
Die Finsternis, die sich aufeinmal um mich wölbte.  
Die Kälte.  
Das Trommeln des Regens.  
Das Erlischen der Flammen.  
Die toten Augen von Lily und James.  
Das Weinen eines Kindes.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte ich meine Erinnerungen hinausschleudern und stolperte mit fahrigen Bewegungen zurück.

Ein rasselndes Atmen hatte sich einen Weg in mein feines Hundegehör gesucht und es kam immer näher.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, meine Sinne wurden von einem durchdringenden Nebel erfüllt.

_„Sirius Black! Sie sind festgenommen wegen Verrates an Lily und James Potter, Mordes an Peter Pettigrew und voraussichtlich ca. 10 Muggeln, wie ich das hier so sehen kann, und Dienen Demjenigen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Falls Sie sich nicht widerstandslos abführen lassen, haben unsere Auroren die Befugnis, Sie zu schocken, im Notfall zu töten. Legen Sie alle Gegenstände ab, die Sie bei sich tragen! Haben sie mich verstanden? Hey, haben Sie mich verstanden?"_

„Keiner von uns versteckt Sirius Black unter seinem Umhang! Geht!"

_„Hey, Black, haben Sie mich verstanden? Hallo?" __  
__„Geben Sie es auf, Fudge, der ist verrückt geworden!" __  
__„Black, Sie sollen alle Gegenstände, die Sie bei sich tragen, - hören Sie auf zu lachen und hören Sie mir zu!" __  
__„Oh man, Fudge, lass uns ihn einfach abführen, ja? Crouch wartet bestimmt schon! Und schau dir den Haufen Muggel da an ..."_

„Ich sagte, geht! Expecto patronum!"

Der Nebel lichtete sich leicht und ich blinzelte heftig, während ich rückwärts in den Transportraum zurück stolperte.  
„Jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren", flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die der Remus' erstaunlich ähnlich klang. „Keine Panik!"

"Aber sie durchsuchen den Zug!", hielt eine andere Stimme dagegen.  
"Sie durchsuchen den Zug nach mir! Sie werden mich finden und dann geht's zurück nach Askaban!"

Sei logisch! Du musst hier raus! Du musst aus dem Zug raus!

Doch ich zitterte und mein Körper schien mir nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen.  
Der Dementor hatte das letzte Abteil hinter sich gelassen, Remus hatte ihn anscheinend verscheucht, und kam jetzt weiter den Gang entlang, direkt auf mein Versteck zu.  
Es wurde kälter.

„Weg hier!", schrie wieder die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Der Dementor schwebte unaufhaltsam den Gang entlang und sein röchelnder Atem schien die Finsternis in sich aufzusaugen.  
Der schwache Lichtschein aus dem letzten Abteil erhellte den Gang leicht und doch schien er mich nicht zu erreichen.

_„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass in so einem extremen Fall eine Verhandlung nötig sein wird ... die Beweise sind erdrückend! __  
__Dumbledore hat vor zwanzig Minuten selbst ausgesagt, dass Sie der Geheimniswahrer der Potters waren! Mr Flew, Mr Janson, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Mr Black heute Abend noch eines der Boote nach Askaban besteigt! __  
__Ich und meine Frau sind jetzt noch eingeladen! Die Leute feiern immer noch, wissen Sie, Fudge! Ach und Mr Flew, vergessen Sie nicht den Dementoren Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie einen neuen Gefangenen ..."_

Nein!  
Eine noch nie gekannte Willensstärke machte sich in mir breit und ich wandte mich um und stob zurück in den Transportraum.  
Gehetzt sah ich mich um und mein Blick blieb an der umgefallenen Kiste unter dem Fenster kleben.  
Dem geöffneten Fenster.  
Raus aus dem Zug war eine sehr gute Idee.  
Na hoffentlich waren auch alle Dementoren im Zug und lungerten nicht irgendwo draußen herum.  
Ich hetzte auf die Kisten zu und stemmte eine weitere unter das Fenster.  
Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und eine Welle der Kälte der Kälte durchzog den Raum.  
Ich erschauderte heftig, wirbelte wieder herum und sprang mit einem Satz auf die gefährlich wackelnde Kiste.  
Ein schwarzer riesiger Schatten ragte nun in der Tür auf, eine modrige Hand lugte aus einer der Umhangfalten.  
Mich überkam ein Würgereiz und ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürzte ich mich nach Vorne, stieß das Fenster vollständig auf und warf mich hinaus aus dem Zug.

Der Fall war wie immer interessant, der Aufprall weniger.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Jaulen kam ich seitlich auf der harten Erde auf, rollte sofort auf den Bauch und rappelte mich auf.  
Hier war es wärmer, als im Zug, doch ich konnte die Kälte spüren, die aus dem inzwischen vereisten Zugfenster drang.

Einen Moment dachte ich noch an Harry, der weiterhin im Zug fest saß.  
Feige davonzulaufen, während er in der Nähe dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen war, widerte mich an, doch wenn Remus bei ihm war und die Dementoren doch nur hinter mir her waren, war es wohl für uns alle das Beste, wenn ich verschwand.

Und zwar sofort.

Ich wirbelte herum und rannte in den düsteren Wald, an dem der Zug gehalten hatte.

Nachdem ich ungefähr zehn Minuten ohne Unterbrechung gelaufen war, festgestellt hatte, dass ich im verbotenen Wald gelandet war und nicht von Dementoren oder Auroren verfolgt wurde, begann es auch noch in Strömen zu regnen.

Das Wasser durchnässte mein Fell und ließ es schwer hinunterhängen.  
Es wurde immer schwieriger, durch den Wald zu hetzen, denn die Erde verwandelte sich gerade in eine Art Sumpflandschaft und ich rutschte mehr, als das ich rannte.  
Immer mehr morsche Äste brachen von den Bäumen, die der Gewalt des Regens nicht länger trotzen konnten, und ab und zu konnte ich gerade noch einer Gehirnerschütterung davonkommen.

Hechelnd blieb ich schließlich stehen, um kurz nachzudenken.

Ich war im verbotenen Wald.  
Soweit sehr gut, denn dann war ich bereits auf dem Schlossgelände.  
Aber was machten Dementoren auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts?  
Das würde Dumbledore doch niemals zulassen, oder?

Oder?

Doch.  
Vielleicht.  
Wenn es unumgänglich wäre.

Wenn ein Mörder auf der Suche nach einem seiner Schüler war.  
Und wenn dieser Schüler auch noch Harry Potter hieß.

Mist.

Na klasse, Dementoren hatten mir gerade noch gefehlt.  
Das hieß also, dass ich nicht mehr so schnell aus Hogwarts rauskam.  
Egal, ich musste ja auch nicht aus Hogwarts raus, bevor ich Peter erwischt hatte.

Der Regen trieb mir das Fell in die Augen und ich konnte kaum noch etwas sehen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal zum Waldrand und dann ...  
Genau, was dann?

Sollte ich auf der Wiese schlafen, wo jeder Dementor über mich stolpern konnte?  
Oder vielleicht im Wald, wo nachts tausende tödliche Viecher aus ihren Löchern krochen und mich an Vollmond Werwölfe als Nachtisch betrachten könnten?

Ins Schloss zu schleichen wäre mal wieder eine meiner hirnrissigen Aktio – Moment ...

Werwölfe.

Was war das sicherste Versteck in Hogwarts, das keiner außer Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey kannte?  
Wo sie aber nie drauf kommen würden, da die Dementoren doch jeden Millimeter absuchten und darauf achteten, dass niemand auf's Schlossgelände kam?  
Die heulende Hütte.  
Fast hätte ich aufgelacht.  
Es war so einfach.

Etwas später stand ich vor dem Schlosssee im strömenden Regen, den Blick auf das gewaltige wunderschöne Schloss gerichtet.  
Sämtliche Fenster waren erleuchtet und ich konnte praktisch die fröhliche Stimmung spüren.  
Harry war jetzt auch dadrin.  
Vielleicht war das Festmahl schon vorbei, ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, und er saß genau dort oben auf der Fensterbank und fragte sich, warum Sirius Black angeblich hinter ihm her war.  
Meine Augen wanderten zum Gryffindorturm und inspizierten genau das Fenster, von dem ich wusste, dass es das des Jungenschlafsaals war.  
Da, wo wir früher immer geschlafen hatten.  
James, ich, Remus und ... die Ratte.  
Ich riss meinen Blick vom Fenster los, als ich zu der Feststellung gekommen war, dass keiner auf dem Fensterbrett saß und lief nun müde über den Rasen, Richtung peitschende Weide.

Während ich so durch das schlammige Gras tappte und mit meinen Pfoten Dreck umherspritzte, begannen meine Gedanken sich wieder zu verselbstständigen.  
Man hatte Harry nichts erzählt von der ganzen Geschichte.  
Falsch.  
Dumbledore hatte ihm nichts erzählt.  
War das jetzt gut der schlecht?  
Ich rutschte aus, schlingerte ein wenig und platschte mit der rechten Seite in eine Matschpfütze.  
Griesgrämig rappelte ich mich wieder auf und stapfte weiter durch die hundefeindlichste Sumpflandschaft Schottlands.  
Harry wusste nichts über den Verrat, nichts über den besten Freund seiner Eltern, sonst hätte er nicht gefragt, warum er mich suchen sollte.  
Er wusste nicht einmal die falsche Wahrheit.  
Ok, die richtige Wahrheit wusste niemand, außer mir und Pe - ... der Ratte, aber man hätte Harry doch wenigstens seine eigene Geschichte erzählen können.  
Obwohl ... vielleicht war es ja besser so, denn dann hatte Harry noch keinen riesigen Hass auf mich oder sowas in der Art, sondern würde bloß denken, er würde „nur" von einem völlig wahnsinnigen Mörder, der Voldemort wiedererwecken wollte, verfolgt.

Na dann ...

... sollte ich hoffen, dass ich der erste sein würde, der ihm die wahre Geschichte erzählte, bevor es irgendjemand mit der falschen tat.

Was machte ich mir eigentlich schon wieder für Hoffnungen!  
Nur weil ich es geschafft hatte, aus Askaban auszubrechen, mich bis Hogwarts durchzuschlagen, den Dementoren zu entwischen und nicht im Regen abzusaufen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich Peter fangen, zur Rede stellen, töten, Harry die Sache erklären, bzw. ihn erstmal in meine Nähe bringen konnte und er mir das auch noch alles glauben würde.

Ich kam mir vor, wie jemand in diesen Abenteuerromanen, deren Helden immer solche Wunder vollbringen konnten.  
Früher hatte ich Haufen davon gelesen, wenn meine Mutter mich wieder in mein Zimmer gesperrt hatte.  
Naja, dann würde ich eben auch mal den wagemutigen Abenteuerheld spielen und an ein Happy End glauben.  
Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig ...

Fast wäre ich gegen die peitschende Weide gelaufen, hätte die mich nicht reizenderweise auf mein Hindernis aufmerksam gemacht, indem sie einen Ast in mein Gesicht schleuderte.  
Knurrend wälzte ich mich wieder aus dem Matsch und begann, den Ästen und Zweigen ausweichend, mich zum Stamm zu schlängeln.  
Eines musste ich zugeben – zu einer einzigen Sache war uns die Ratte damals nütze gewesen!  
Sich jetzt selbst immer wieder den Schlägen des mordlustigen Baumes auszusetzen, war nicht gerade erbaulich, aber was sollte ich machen.  
Meine Gedanken wurden erschreckenderweise mit der Zeit ziemlich nüchtern, wenn es um Verletzungen oder den Tod ging.  
Wohl eine der Nebenwirkungen, wenn dein Leben zerstört wird.

Und dein rechtes Schulterblatt.

Ächzend schlug ich mit einer Pfote auf den dicken Knoten am Fuß des Stammes und sofort erstarrte der Baum und ich hätte ihn am liebsten abgesägt, wäre er nicht so nützlich für mein Versteck gewesen und leider hatte ich auch gerade keine Säge zur Hand, bzw. Pfote.  
Meine Schulter präsentierte einen prächtigen Riss, den ich zwar nicht sehen, aber wunderbar fühlen konnte.  
Mit einem letzten mörderischen Blick auf die abgebrochenen Äste, die nun langsam weggeschwemmt wurden, drehte ich mich um und kroch in den Anfang des Geheimganges.

Modrig, war wohl die passenste Beschreibung, die heutzutage für die heulende Hütte zu finden war.  
Modrig und dreckig.  
Und feucht.  
Aber damit konnte ich leben.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die verstaubten Bretter vor den Fenstern und verwandelte mich dann wieder in einen Menschen.  
Ich sah wohl nicht viel anders aus.  
Meine Klamotten waren durchnässt und mein grauer, ehemals schwarzer Umhang, hing mir schwer, schlammig und dreckig über den Schultern.  
Meine verfilzten Haare verhinderten mir zunächst die Sicht, aber nach einigen verzweifelten Wegreiß – und Zur-Seite-schmier-Aktionen schaffte ich es tatsächlich mehr, als im 40° Winkel zu sehen.  
Triefend trat ich in die Mitte des größten Raumes im ersten Stock und hinterließ auf dem staubigen Boden deutliche Spuren.  
Beim Umsehen stellte ich fest, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.  
Immer noch die Stühle zum Abreagieren oder Ablenken, die auch anscheinend dazu genutzt worden waren, und immer noch das große Himmelbett in der Ecke, das Remus immer benutzt hatte, wenn seine Verwandlungen endlich vorüber gingen.  
Allerdings hatten wir es nur in der ersten Zeit gebraucht.

Müde schlich ich hinüber und ließ mich stöhnend rückwärts auf die Kissen fallen, die sich anfühlten, als würden sie bei der nächste Bewegung in Nichts zerfallen.  
Keine Staubwölkchen ließen mich husten und ich konnte spüren, wie sie sich auf meiner nassen Haut festsetzten.  
Der Regen prasselte auf das hölzerne Dach und ließ mich langsam eindösen.  
Für heute war genug durchgestanden.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte der Regen sich verzogen.  
Der Himmel war klar und blassgrau; das feuchte Gras federte unter meinen Pfoten, als ich gemächlich am Waldrand entlang schlenderte.  
In mir herrschte eine kindliche Begeisterung, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, ohne, dass es irgendjemand mitgekriegt hatte.  
Hechelnd streckte ich die Nase in den leichten Wind, als der Geruch des Mittagessens vom Schloss herüberwehte.  
Mein Mittagessen war sadistischerweise eine Packung Schokofrösche von einem Schüler gewesen, die er mit seiner Schultasche ins Gras gelegt hatte.

Der Geruch war schon fast verschwunden, als ein anderer seinen Platz ersetzte.  
Ich könnte ihn unter tausenden wiedererkennen. So eine Mischung aus Kirschblüten und Schokolade ...  
Ich reckte den Hals und blickte über den sanft abfallenden Rasen, der zu Hagrids Hütte führte.  
Und richtig – zwischen der Herde von Schülern entdeckte ich Harry, der mit dem braunhaarigen Mädchen und dem Weasleyjungen hinter zwei bulligen muskelbepackten und einem hageren blonden Jungen hergingen, darauf bedacht, Abstand zu halten.  
Sie alle schienen zu Hagrids Hütte zu laufen.  
Hastig sprang ich hinter einen dicken Baum am Waldrand und beobachtete sie.  
Misstrauisch musterte ich den Rothaarigen, doch nirgendwo war eine Spur von seiner Ratte.  
Er hatte Peter wohl im Schloss gelassen.  
Hagrid wartete an der Tür seiner Hütte auf die Klasse, gekleidet in einen Umhang aus irgendeinem Fell und den Saurüden Fang auf den Fersen, der gelangweilt den Blick über die Schüler schweifen ließ.  
Seit wann unterrichtete Hagrid eigentlich?  
Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Kommt, bewegt euch!", rief er den näher kommenden Schülern zu. „Hab 'ne kleine Überraschung für euch. Wird 'ne tolle Stunde! Sind alle da? Schön, dann folgt mir!"

Eine quälende Sekunde lang dachte ich, Hagrid würde sie in meine Richtung führen, doch er ging nur am Rand des Waldes entlang und auf einen Ausläufer zu.  
Ich konnte sehen, wie Harry und seine Freunde misstrauische Blicke tauschten und sich schließlich in Bewegung setzten.  
Als auch die letzten Schüler mindestens fünf Meter entfernt waren, huschte ich hinter ihnen her, immer in den Schatten der Bäume bleibend.  
Ich folgte ihnen um den Waldausläufer herum zu einer Art Pferdekoppel, an der nun alle Schüler unschlüssig herumstanden.  
Sie war leer.

„Stellt euch dort drüben am Zaun auf!", rief Hagrid laut. „Sehr schön – passt auf, dass alle etwas sehen können – und jetzt schlagt erst mal eure Bücher auf –"

„Wie denn?", ertönte ein kaltes Schnarren.  
Ich lugte hinter der dicken Eiche hervor und erkannte den blonden hageren Jungen, der vor Harry gelaufen war.  
„Was denn?", sagte Hagrid.  
„Wie sollen wir unsere Bücher öffnen?", sagte der Blonde.  
Ich konnte sehen, wie er sein Buch hochhielt. Es war mit einem dicken Seil zugeschnürt.  
Nun holten auch die anderen ihre Bücher hervor.  
Auch Harry hatte sein Buch mit einem schwarzen Gürtel zugebunden und zeigte es lachend und mit einem Achselzucken Arthurs Sohn, der grinsend ein mit Wäscheklammern zugezwängtes Buch hochhielt.

„Hat denn ... hat denn kein Einziger sein Buch öffnen können?", fragte Hagrid verdattert.  
Die Schüler schüttelten die Köpfe.  
„Ihr müsst es streicheln", sagte Hagrid, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich. „Seht mal –"  
Er nahm das Buch des braunhaarigen Mädchens an Harrys Seite, der verzweifelt versuchte eine ernste Miene zu behalten.  
Das Buch versuchte zu beißen, doch Hagrid fuhr mit seinem riesigen Zeigefinger an seinem Rücken entlang und das Buch zitterte kurz, klappte auf und blieb ruhig in seiner Hand liegen.

„Oh, wie dumm wir doch alle waren!", höhnte der Blonde. „Wir hätten sie streicheln sollen! Da hätten wir doch von alleine draufkommen können!"

Ich hatte beschlossen, dass dieser Junge auf jeden Fall ein Slytherin sein musste – und dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte.  
Er erinnerte mich so sehr an jemanden ... aber ich kam einfach nicht drauf, an wen ...

„Ich dachte, sie sind ganz lustige Dinger!", nuschelte Hagrid unsicher zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen hinüber, das hilflos einen Blick mit Harry tauschte.

„Oh – total lustig!", sagte der Blonde ironisch. „Unglaublich witzig, uns Bücher zu geben, die uns die Hände abbeißen wollen!"  
Ich fletschte schon fast die Zähne.  
Zu Hagrid böse zu sein, war, wie eine kleine Katze gegen eine Wand zu schmettern.

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!", fauchte Harry und ließ seine Tasche fallen. In seinen grünen Augen glitzerte es angrifflustig.  
Er erinnerte mich in diesem Moment so sehr an James, dass mir der Name „Malfoy" fast entging.  
Aber ich erlebte hier eine astreine zweite Generation.  
Lucius Malfoy, natürlich, zwei Klassen über mir! Sein Sohn war ihm sehr ähnlich. Genauso arrogant, genauso zynisch ...  
James hatte ihm gerne mal einen Fluch aufgehalst, wenn er zu lästig wurde.  
Harry war offenbar auch kurz davor.  
Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich.

Aufeinmal hörte ich ein leises Grollen.  
„Wer bist du, Fremder? Das ist mein Revier!"  
Ich wirbelte herum und sah mich einem sabbernden Saurüden Fang entgegen.  
Erschrocken stolperte ich zwei Schritte zurück und warf einen Blick zu Harry hinüber.  
Ich durfte hier nicht auffallen. Harry würde mich wiedererkennen und eventuell Verdacht schöpfen.  
Ich sah Fang wieder an, der in Angriffsstellung gegangen war.  
Es beunruhigte mich doch ein bisschen, da der Saurüde ungefähr genauso groß wie ich war. Und das waren nicht viele Hunde!  
„Äh ... bin schon weg!", bellte ich ihm zu und wandte mich um, um zurück zur peitschenden Weide zu laufen.

Als ich sie fast erreicht hatte, sprang mir plötzlich ein Tier auf den Weg.  
Überrascht bremste ich ab und starrte den orange-roten Kater an, der mir den Weg versperrte.  
„Warum hast du meine Herrin beobachtet?", fauchte er. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gedellt, als wäre er gegen eine Wand oder so etwas gelaufen.  
„Deine – deine Herrin?", fragte ich überrascht.  
„Tu nicht so dumm! Du hast hinter dieser Eiche gehockt und sie beobachtet!"

* * *

Ein Review? Bitte!


	7. Einbruch und Einsamkeit

**Hey! Ich bin wieder da! Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Hab mich riesig gefreut.**

**Frodobeutlin: Danke für dein liebes Review! Zuende ist die Story doch noch gar nicht! _lol_ Keine Sorge! Wenn sie zuende ist, schreib ich End drunter:)**

**Imperiatus: Danke! Du bist so lieb! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!**

**kaorukid: Danke schön! _noch einen Keks hinhalt _Nein, dass sieht er nicht mehr, sorry. Er muss ja richtig geschockt sein, wenn Harry ihn befreit:) Hab dich lieb.**

**Pemaroth: _rot anlauf _Vielen vielen Dank! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll ...**

**BineBlack: Na, wer brauch die volle Pafootdröhnung nicht, nach dem Film!_ grummel _Vielen lieben Dank!**

**Und los gehts. Entschuldigt die Rechtschreibfehler, wenn ihr welche findet!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Einbruch und Einsamkeit**

„Ich ... hab sie nicht beobachtet? Wen überhaupt!"

Der Kater fauchte. „Ich kann Lügen nicht ausstehen. Lügner riechen schlecht."

„Ich rieche nicht schlecht!"

„So?" Der Kater legte sein gedelltes Gesicht leicht schief und schien zu schnuppern.

Gab es etwas Dämlicheres!

„Hm .. naja ... hab schon Schlechteres gerochen", verkündete das Vieh und setzte sich ins Gras.

„Erfreulich!", meinte ich mit ironischem Unterton. „Wen hab ich nochmal beobachtet?"

„Achja!" Promt stand der Kater wieder. „Meine Herrin!"

„Deine Herrin. Wer ist denn deine Herrin?", fragte ich.

„Du bist wie ein Mensch. Immer brauchen sie alle Namen. Wie heißt der, wie heißt die ... ja, wer bist du denn, ja wie heißt du denn ... ich kann nun mal nicht mit ihnen sprechen, aber das verstehen sie ja nicht. Und trotzdem geben sie mir diesen Namen. Meine Herrin kann ja nichts dafür, sie ist immer sehr nett zu mir. Gibt mir Fisch und so. Besser als dieser blöde Tierladen. Trotzdem ... mich wegen meinem Aussehen auch noch im Namen zu hänseln ..."

„Äh ... gut, fangen wir anders an ... wie heißt du denn?"

Der Kater schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen. „Jetzt fängst du auch noch an. Aber wenn es sein muss ... mich nennen die Menschen Krummbein." Er schüttelte sich abermals. „Krummbein ... pff ... Menschen, sag ich da nur ..."

„Hast du was gegen Menschen?"

„Die meisten kann ich nicht leiden. Aber manche schon. Meine Herrin zum Beispiel. Und deren Freunde."

„Wie nennen denn die Menschen deine Herrin?"

„Oh, sie nennen sie Hermine. Aber viele reden gar nicht mit ihr."

„Also eine Hermine hab ich nicht beobachtet, da kannst du beruhigt sein."

Belustigt drehte ich mich um, um zu gehen.

„Und warum hast du dann hingestarrt? Außerdem hast du mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie ich dich nennen soll. Wenn du schon so an Menschensitten hängst."

Ich drehte mich um. „Nun ... mich nennen die Menschen Sirius."

„Sirius?" Krummbein kicherte. „Wie dieser Gefangene, der entkommen ist und den Freund von meiner Herrin umbringen will? Witzig. Weißt du, sie hat ganz schön geweint, mein ganzes Fell war nass. Blablabla ... der wird ihn umbringen blablabla und dabei ist er doch immer so unvorsichtig blablabla keine Risiken mehr eingehen und so weiter und sofort. Ich sag dir, die war völlig durch den -"

Krummbein schnappte nach Luft, als ich mit einem mal auf ihn zusprang.

„Was hast du gesagt?", keuchte ich und durchbohrte ihn mit meinen Augen. „Diese Hermine kennt Harry?"

Der Kater schnaubte. „Namen. Ja, so nennen sie ihn. Harry. Ziemlich nett. Kann ganz gut kraulen."

Ich fühlte mich leicht fiebrig. Ich hatte hier eine Verbindung. Eine Verbindung zu Harry.

Und damit zu Pettigrew ...

Dieses Mädchen, dem die Katze hier gehörte, das war garantiert das braunhaarige Mädchen, das mit Harry im Abteil gesessen hatte. Sie waren wohl sehr gut befreundet. Und der rothaarige Junge mit Pettigrew ... ich konnte vielleicht so an ihn rankommen ...

„Was würdest du sagen, Krummbein, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dieser Verbrecher bin, der Harry umbringen will?", sagte ich langsam.

Der Kater gab ein Geräusch von sich, das einem Eichhörnchen glich. „Dann würde ich dir sagen, dass ... du ein Hund bist! Nur so, übrigens, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

Ich knurrte. „Witzig. Ich bin kein Hund. Ich bin ein Mensch."

Der Kater legte den Kopf schief. „So?"

Ein sehr merkwürdiges Tier. Krummbein hatte wohl ein paar Eigenarten. Zum Beispiel den Kopf schief legen und „So?", mauzen.

„Du siehst aber aus wie einer. Moment ..." Er schnüffelte abermals. „Aber du riechst nicht wie einer ... du riechst ein bisschen wie er."

„Wie wer?"

„Wie Harry. Aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen." Krummbein streckte sich und leckte sich kurz über die Pfoten. „Warum siehst du aus wie ein Hund, riechst aber wie ein Mensch?"

„Ich bin Animagus!"

„Ani - ... was?"

„Ach, vergiss es. Sag mal, kannst du mir helfen?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Der Kater trat ein paar Schritte zurück, gefährlich nahe dem Waldrand.

„Nun ... ich ... ich muss ... jemanden umbringen!"

„Aber nicht Harry, oder?"

„Nein!" Ich sah mich um, als ob ich erwartete, jemanden zu sehen, der mich belauschte. „Peter. Er will Harry töten. Nicht ich."

„Peter? Ich kenn keinen Peter."

„Er ist die Ratte. Die Ratte von diesem Rothaarigen! Der andere Junge. Der neben Harry stand."

„Stimmt, der hat 'ne Ratte. Aber die hab ich nie richtig gesehen. Die hat riesige Angst vor mir." Krummbein kicherte.

„Sie ist keine Ratte."

Ich wusste, dass das hier zu keinem Ergebnis führen würde. Aber ich musste den Kater dazu bringen, mir zu helfen ... mir Peter zu bringen.

„Soll ich dir mal was Interessantes zeigen, Krummbein?"

Der Kater streckte sich ausgiebig. „Ja, warum nicht. Ich hab sowieso nichts zu tun. Aber zum Abendessen muss ich wieder da sein! Meine Herrin macht sich Sorgen."

Ich wandte mich um. „Das geht schon. Diese Zeit wird reichen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Also jetzt nochmal!" Krummbein tänzelte kurz auf der Stelle herum und setzte sich dann anmutig auf das Laken des vermoderten Bettes. „Ich soll dir helfen, die Ratte des Freundes meiner Herrin zu ermorden, weil die nämlich keine Ratte ist und das keiner weiß, weil du unschuldig bist und die Ratte eigentlich der Böse ist, der ganz viele Menschen und die Eltern von Harry getötet hat und er wird Harry an diesen ... ganz Bösen, über den so viel Trallala gemacht wird, ausliefern und du willst nicht, dass er das tut, weil du sein ... Paaa ... dingsda bist und nicht der Mörder, für den du gehalten wirst, weil das ja eigentlich die Ratte war und nicht du und du wirst jetzt überall gesucht und bist zu allem Überfluss ein Mensch, der eigentlich ein Hund ist. Richtig so?"

„Ich bin ein Hund, der eigentlich ein Mensch ist!", korrigierte ich matt. „Ich bin ein Mensch, der sich in einen Hund verwandeln kann. Ein Animagus. Und Pettigrew ist auch einer!"

„Aber ich denk, der ist die Ratte? Wenn er auch ein Ani-dingens wäre, dann müsste er ein Hund sein!"

_Ganz ruhig._

„Nein!", erklärte ich mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme. „Ein Animagus verwandelt sich in sein Seelentier. In das Tier, was am Besten zu ihm passt. Und bei Peter ist das nun mal eine Ratte!"

Warum war mir das eigentlich nie aufgefallen? Hatte eine Ratte überhaupt gute Eigenschaften? Ja, sie war flink und intelligent. Aber sonst ... . Eine Ratte war sehr eigennützig. Sie schickte andere Artgenossen vor, um Futter auf Gift zu testen. Sie war hässlich, dreckig und untreu. Und sie suchte immer ihresgleichen. Passte doch alles haargenau mit Peter zusammen ...

„Aha!" Der Kater saß still da und sah mich an, wie ich da auf dem staubigen Boden der heulenden Hütte saß und auf seine Hilfe hoffte. „Dann zeig dich mal!"

„... was?"

„Als Mensch, du Mensch, du!"

Ich blinzelte kurz und schnaubte leise. „Na schön. Aber ich darf es nicht allzu oft tun, sonst bemerken mich vielleicht die Dementoren!"

Ich rief mir das Gefühl des Menschseins zurück in den Sinn und vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles, bis sich mein Körperbau und meine Umgebung wieder gefestigt hatte.

Ich streckte mich kurz und blickte dann triumphierend zum Bett, auf dem Krummbein immer noch saß und mich mit leuchtenden gelben Augen ansah und jede meiner Bewegungen misstrauisch verfolgte.

„Siehst du, ich bin ein Mensch!", krächzte ich und fuhr gleich darauf mit meinen Händen über meinen Hals. _Aua ... Erkältung ..._

Der Kater sprang auf und vom Bett, stolzierte graziös zu mir hinüber und strich um meine Beine herum. Nervös beobachtete ich, wie er sich direkt vor meine Füße in den Staub setzte und auffordernd zu mir aufsah. Er maunzte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann dich als Mensch leider nicht verstehen. Muss wohl so eine Art Geheimsprache zwischen Tieren sein!" Stöhnend hielt ich mir den Rücken. Meine Knochen ...

Und trotzdem verwandelte ich mich wieder in einen Hund und setzte mich müde in den Staub. Es erforderte doch etwas an Kraft ...

„Also? Hilfst du mir, Krummbein?"

„Du bist ein Mensch!"

„Ach was!"

Der Kater sah mich nur an. „Du leidest!", sagte er plötzlich.

„Ich ... ." Ich starrte zurück. „Ich ... ."

„Und wenn man diese Ratte fängt, dann kann man doch eigentlich beweisen", sagte Krummbein langsam, „dass du diese ganzen Sachen nicht gemacht hast, sondern sie. Also als Mensch!"

„Ja, das könnte man." So langsam erkannte ich die ganzen Ausmaße der Möglichkeiten, die offen werden würden, wenn ich Peter erwischen konnte. Ich würde rehabilitiert werden. Ich würde ein neues Leben beginnen können ... . Und vielleicht würde Harry ja einverstanden sein, bei mir zu ...

_Hör auf!_

Ich musste unbedingt aufhören, mir solche Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Nagut!" Ich zuckte zusammen und sah Krummbein, der plötzlich aufstand. „Ich werde versuchen, dir die Ratte zu beschaffen. Und ich werde es schaffen. Ich bin blitzschnell!"

Auf einmal zischte er vor und schnappte etwas mit dem Maul, das gerade vorbeigehuscht war.

„Siehst du?", meinte Krummbein etwas unverständlich. Mit Ekel erfüllt starrte ich auf die vier noch zappelnden Spinnenbeine, die zwischen seinen Zähnen hervorlugten.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Krummbein war schon längst wieder verschwunden.

Ich streifte mal wieder über die Länderreien, in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte und suhlte mich in dem Wissen, etwas gegen Peter unternommen zu haben.

Krummbein war sichtlich etwas Besonderes und ich fragte mich, ob er wirklich ein gewöhnlicher Kater sein konnte. Ich hatte gehört, dass es Kreuzungen zwischen Katzen und Knieseln geben sollte. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war eines meiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen.

Schnuppernd und auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem suchte ich den Rasen ab und entdeckte nur ein zerknülltes Schokofroschpapier. Garstige Welt ...

Ein leichter Wind kam auf und ich erstarrte. Ich konnte schwören, Schritte gehört zu haben, obwohl ich weit uns breit nichts sah. Und da war wieder dieser angenehme Geruch ... Kirsche und Schokolade ...

Als ich verstanden hatte, konnte man schon leise Stimmen vernehmen, so dass ich mich, bereits leicht panisch, hinter dem nächstbesten und leider zu kleinen Busch versteckte.

„- sehr wohl übers Schulgelände gehen, Hermine. Sirius Black wird mir nicht hinter dem nächsten Busch entgegen springen!"

„Ach, mit dir kann man nicht reden!"

Ich duckte mich tiefer hinter die Äste und zog so gut es ging auch noch den Schwanz ein.

So gerne hätte ich das Gegenteil gemacht und wäre hinter den Ästen hervorgesprungen, hätte Harry gepackt, geschüttelt und geschrien: „Ich hätte das nie getan!", um dann nie mehr von seiner Seite zu weichen und ihn vor dem Mörder seiner Eltern zu beschützen.

Doch das ging nicht. Soviel hatte selbst ich verstanden.

„Sie werden ihn doch nicht entlassen, oder?" Das war der Rothaarige. Er und das Mädchen waren wohl immer überall dabei.

„Das sollen die ja nicht wagen!", zischte das Mädchen.

Ich hörte, wie einer der drei gegen die Holztür von Hagrid klopfte und starrte verbissen ins Gras, um Harry nicht ansehen zu müssen. Vielleicht würde ich bei seinem Anblick doch die Kontrolle verlieren ...

Aus der Hütte kam ein dumpfes „Herein!" und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein Lichtschein huschte durch die Finsternis und ich roch Alkohol. Viel Alkohol.

Der Geruch von Kirsche und Schokolade verschwand, als sich die Tür wieder schloss.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Tage vergingen und das Wetter wurde zunehmend matschiger. Es regnete in einer Tour und die Feuchtigkeit kroch durch die Ritzen der heulenden Hütte in jeden erdenklichen Winkel, so dass ich meine Erkältung auch ja nicht auskurieren konnte.

Das leichte Kratzen hatte sich zu einer ausgeprägten Halsentzündung entwickelt und jedesmal, wenn ich einen Hustenanfall bekam, hatte ich den leichten Geschmack von Blut im Mund.

Außerdem war ich sicher, dass ich Fieber hatte. Meine Beine zitterten bei meinen abendlichen Ausflügen immer bedrohlich und ich bekam regelmäßig Schwindelanfälle.

Hinzu kam, dass ich immer deprimierter wurde. Ich hatte Harry nun schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und hatte es bisher nicht gebracht, die Abstände zwischen seinen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunden zu messen, so, dass ich es nicht schaffte, ihn wenigstens dort wiederzusehen.

Das mit Krummbein war fürs Erste auch ein Flop gewesen, da der Kater nicht annähernd so erfolgreich war, wie er versprochen hatte. Zwar besuchte er mich oft und redete über dies und das, aber meistens regte er sich nur über ein paar Jugendliche auf, die ihn geärgert hatten.

Er beteuerte, immer wieder versucht zu haben, Peter zu erwischen, aber immer sei ihm jemand in die Quere gekommen. Neulich hätte Harry ihn sogar wieder aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen hinausgezogen, obwohl er sehr früh morgens aufgebrochen sei, um die Mission „Ratte" zu starten.

Auf meine Frage hin, ob Harry etwa Frühaufsteher wäre, bekam ich nur ein Schnauben und die Erläuterung, Harry sei „einer dieser Bekloppten, die versuchen sich auf Besen die Ohren zu brechen".

Jetzt wusste ich also, dass Harry Quidditch spielte, was man wieder nur mit einem Grinsen kommentieren konnte. Er sah nicht nur wie James aus, er schien auch durchaus mehr von ihm geerbt zu haben.

Und was tut Hund, wenn er sowas erfährt? Richtig! Früh morgens aufstehen und zum Quidditchstadion laufen.

So tappte ich also an diesem grauen Freitagmorgen über die schlammige Wiese und überlegte mir, ob es meiner Erkältung wirklich gut tat, wieder mal eine Regendusche zu nehmen.

Ein Niesen war die Antwort und ich musste erstmal stehen bleiben und mich von dem plötzlichen Orkan in meinem Körper erholen.

Als ich wieder lostrabte und der Regen langsam, aber stetig immer heftiger wurde, kam mir der erleuchtende Gedanke, dass bei diesem Wetter keiner so lebensmüde sein konnte, ein Quidditchtraining anzusetzen.

„Oliver, du bist echt übergeschnappt!"

Ich zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf, um durch den Regenschleier etwas erkennen zu können. Vor mir liefen ungefähr ein Dutzend Schüler. Harrys Geruch wehte mir in die Nase.

Nun ... vielleicht war da doch einer so lebensmüde.

„Ich bin nicht übergeschnappt, Alicia. Was glaubst du, sollen wir machen, wenn wir unter solchen Bedingungen gegen Slytherin spielen müssen?"

„Das ist mir sowas von egal. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich krank werde. Ich spür das in meiner Nase."

„Fein, Alicia, freu dich über die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Nase, aber sie wird mich nicht davon abhalten, heute zu trainieren."

„Mir würde das Wasser ja gar nichts ausmachen, wenn es nicht so früh am Morgen wäre und nicht so eisig kalt! Wir könnten doch einfach ein bisschen später trainieren, oder?"

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Harry, dass du bis tief in die Nacht irgendwas im Gemeinschaftsraum treibst und morgens nicht aus dem Bett kommst."

„Uhuuu, was treibst du denn so in der Nacht, Harry?"

„Genau, Harry. Ist deine Affäre mit Ginny doch noch aktiv?"

„Furchtbar witzig, George. Hört auf zu lachen, Katie, Angelina!"

Mir kam es vor, als hätte sich meine Erkältung für ein paar Minuten in Luft aufgelöst und einem warmen Gefühl platz gemacht, das sich immer breitmachte, wenn ich in Harrys Nähe war.

Das Team war in die Umkleidekabine geflüchtet und ich kraxelte auf einen der Zuschauerränge, um beste Sicht zu haben, soweit man das bei diesem Wetter sagen konnte.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich zusehens und als bereits das erste dunkele Grollen zu hören war, ging die Kabinentür unten auf dem Platz auf und die komplette Manschaft trat in den ströhmenden Regen. Jeder war in einen scharlachroten Umhang gehüllt und goldene und silberne Muster und Schnallen glitzerten bis hier oben.

_Gryffindor. Ich wusste es._

Ich sah, oder spürte eher, wie Harry ein missmutiges Gesicht machte und gen Himmel linste, die Brille abnahm, sich schüttelte und sie wieder aufsetzte.

„Auf die Besen, na los!", rief der größte Junge von ihnen, den ich jetzt erst richtig erkennen konnte. Er war recht stämmig und hatte dunkelblondes, natürlich klitschnasses Haar und markante Züge.

„Hör auf, zu kommandieren, Oliver!", rief die Schwarzhaarige und schwang sich mit verbiesteter Miene auf ihren Besen.

„Mund halten, Angelina. Ich bin hier der Kapitän. Harry, ab in die Luft mit dir, ich lass jetzt den Schnatz frei."

„Und wie soll ich den bei diesem Wetter bitteschön -"

„Mund halten! Ich bin der Kapitän."

Ich sah Harry empört den Kopf schütteln und ein Augenzwinkern später, war er verschwunden. Überrascht suchte ich den Fleck Erde ab, bis etwas Rotes hoch über mir ein Zischendes Geräusch machte, als es pfeilschnell die Luft durchschnitt.

Mit offenem Mund verfolgte ich den Sturzflug von Harry, der so schnell in den Lüften gewesen war, dass selbst Oliver die Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen verzog.

Harry näherte sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit immer mehr dem Boden. Er war flach an den Besen gepresst und sah aus, als bräuchte er überhaupt keinen, sondern würde sich nur selbst so imposant und geschmeidig in der Luft bewegen.

Der Umhang peitschte hinter ihm her und der Regen war langsamer als er, als er kurz vor dem Boden den Besen abbremste, in die Wagerechte zog und unter dem erschrockenen Kreischen der Mädchen mit den Fußspitzen sanft das Gras streifte.

Am Liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte applaudiert, wie es die rothaarigen Zwillinge taten, die kopfüber in der Luft hingen und johlten.

Ich beobachtete mein Patenkind starrend und ein irrer Stolz kam in mir auf, während Harry sich wieder in die Luft erhob, elegant einige Loopings drehte, dann auf einen der Torringe zuhielt, den Besen unter dem Metall herschießen ließ, selbst absprang und hinterher wieder aufsprang, nur um einen schnellen Rückwärslooping mit anschließendem Sturzflug zu demonstrieren.

Oliver war inzwischen auch in der Luft und klatschte anerkennend in die Hände.

Doch was er Harry zurief, konnte ich nicht mehr verstehen, da ein gewaltiger Donner seine Worte übertönte.

Der Regen begann plötzlich zu prasseln und verdeckte mir enttäuschenderweise die Sicht, so dass ich nur ein paar scharlachrote Schemen ausmachen konnte, die ab und zu vorbeizischten.

Blitze durchzuckten den schwarzen wolkenverhangenen Himmel und der Donner ließ die Erde erzittern, während das Wasser mein Fell durchweichte und ich wieder zu niesen begann.

Die Schemen waren verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte der Kapitän endlich Vernunft angenommen und das Training abgebrochen.

So machte ich mich triefend nass und garantiert totkrank auf den Weg zurück in die heulende Hütte, aber um einiges zufriedener als vorher.

Er war Sucher. Wie James.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In der heulenden Hütte wurde ich bereits erwartet.

Krummbein saß auf dem Bett und durchnässte es mit seinem rotbraunem Fell.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir Spaß, mich zu quälen, Hund! Ich habe das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, um zu kommen." Als würde er sich selbst nicht ganz verstehen, guckte er verständnislos und begann sich das Fell zu lecken, indem er eine sehr merkwürige Verrenkung machte.

„Du hast Probleme", grollte ich. „Ich hab seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Vielleicht bist du die nächste Mahlzeit!"

Die Drohung hätte einem vielleicht halbwegs Angst machen können, hätte ich nicht just in diesem Moment einen Hustenanfall bekommen und wäre halb daran zu Grunde gegangen.

Der Kater kicherte. „Du kannst die Ratte ja fressen, wenn du sie gefangen hast."

„Wieso?", brachte ich hervor, legte mich platt auf den Boden und röchelte weiter. „Du schaffst es ja nicht, sie mir zu bringen!"

Krummbein hob beleidigt den Kopf. „Ja, deswegen habe ich beschlossen, dass du sie dir doch selber fangen sollst."

Verzweifelt legte ich den Kopf auf die Pfoten. „Aber ich komme doch nicht an sie ran. Der Junge lässt sie immer im Schloss, wie es scheint."

„Genauer gesagt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Du musst nur rein, die Ratte schnappen und wieder raus."

„Achja! Ich falle ja auch überhaupt nicht auf."

„Dein Problem!"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, ließ es aber sofort bleiben, als mir schwindelig wurde.

Stunden später hatte ich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Ich spazierte schon wieder über die Ländereien in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, in der Hoffnung, Harry zufällig zu treffen.

Es nieselte und die feinen Tropfen ließen meinen ganzen Körper zittern und kribbeln. Der Geruch von nassem Gras hing in der Luft.

Wenn Krummbein es nicht schaffte, mir Peter zu bringen, dann musste ich es eben selbst versuchen.

Ich musste Peter fangen. Ihn umbringen. Sie rächen. James und Lily. Und dann meine Unschuld beweisen. Mit Harry reden. Mit Remus reden.

„Was für'n Wetter, he, Fang? Da hat man zum Arbeit'n keine Lust. Aber was sein muss, muss sein. Morgen is Halloween. Und Halloween is kein Halloween ohne Kürbisse."

Erschrocken sah ich auf und erkannte Hagrid, der, in eine riesige grüne Schürze gehüllt, aus seiner Hütte herauskam und die Ärmel hochkrempelte, mit Fang auf den Fersen.

Ich duckte mich ins triefende Gras und unterdrückte krampfhaft einen Hustenanfall.

Morgen war Halloween? Tränen traten in meine Augen, allerdings nur wegen dem unterdrücktem Husten. Der 31. Oktober. James und Lilys Todestag.

Gab es einen besseren Tag, um einen Verräter zu entlarven und zu töten? Ja, Peter sollte am gleichen Tag sterben, wie James und Lily gestorben waren.

Somit war es für mich beschlossene Sache.

Ich sah zu, wie Hagrid anfing, die riesigen Kürbisse aufzuschneiden und auszuhölen.

Sie schienen mir grausige Fratzen zu schneiden und ein kalter Wind kam auf.

Das Licht in Hagrids Hütte erlosch mit einem Flackern.

„Verdammich!", fluchte Hagrid leise, legte etwas klingend zur Seite und ging zurück in seine Hütte, um die Kerzen wieder zu entzünden.

Ich sah etwas in der Dunkelheit neben den Kürbissen aufblitzen. Es war lang und silbern.

Nachdem ich mich kurz umgesehen hatte, erhob ich mich, hastete in das Kürbisbeet, packte es zwischen den Zähnen und lief rasch zurück zur heulenden Hütte.

Dort angekommen, verwandelte ich mich wieder in einen Menschen und nahm mir vorsichtig das Messer aus den Zähnen.

Einen Moment betrachtete ich das glänzende Stück Metall und strich mit dem Finger darüber. Dann legte ich es auf den Nachttisch.

Ich schwor mir, es nur und einzig allein für Peter zu benutzen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und tauchte das Schloss und dessen Ländereien in ihr sanftes orangenes Licht, als ich an einer der im Schatten liegenden Steinmauern des Schlosses entlang huschte, das Messer so fest zwischen die Zähne gepresst, dass mir ein bisschen Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief.

Ein leckerer Duft hing in der Luft, was mir sagte, dass das Festmahl zu Halloween schon begonnen hatte und wahrscheinlich, nein, eher, hoffentlich, alle Schüler bereits in der großen Halle versammelt waren und die Köstlichkeiten genossen.

Einen Moment lang war ich neidisch auf sie, dass sie unbesorgt drinnen in der warmen Halle sitzen konnten, zwischen den leuchtenden Kürbissen, die Hagrid gestern geschnitzt hatte und soviel essen konnten, wie sie wollten.

Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich der Welt und ihren Menschen so fremd, dass dieser Moment sehr schnell wieder vorbei war.

Der einzige Mensch, dem ich mich auf geheimnisvolle Art verbunden fühlte, war immer noch Harry. Ich hatte meine besten Freunde verloren; er seine Familie.

Nur was war schlimmer?

Besonders, wenn meine besten Freunde meine Familie gewesen waren.

Darüber konnte ich später nachdenken.

Die Sonne war verschwunden und ich stand nun an einer nur zu bekannten Stelle.

Die alte Mauer war mit Flechten überzogen und grünes Moos bedeckte die einzelnen Steine.

Hoffentlich waren die Flechten nicht durch die Ritzen gedrungen und behinderten den Eingang.

Ich sah mich um. Die Nordseite des Schlosses war nun in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt und leichter Regen fiel mir in den Nacken. Kein Mensch und kein Tier war in der Nähe.

Hoffentlich auch kein Dementor. Soviel ich rausgefunden hatte, bewachten sie nur die Eingänge und die Grenzen zum Gelände.

Ich verwandelte mich zurück in einen Menschen, nahm hastig das Messer aus den Zähnen, fuhr mir mit dem Handrücken über den Einriss und betrachtete das Blut auf der weißen Haut.

_Juhu, ich lebe ..._

Dann fuhr ich mit der Hand über Steine und Flechten, auf der Suche, nach dem kleinen eingearbeiteten Fuchs. Unter einer der Flechten hiel ich inne, betastete die feinen Linien und drückte kräftig darauf.

Der Stein gab nach und rutschte kratzend ein Stück nach innen.

„_Auxilia_", flüsterte ich und mit einem weiteren Kratzen kam Bewegung in die unteren Steinplatten am Fuße der Mauer.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete, bis sich das Loch ganz geöffnet hatte.

Einige Flechten rankten sich noch immer darüber. Ich kniete mich hin und schlug sie mit dem Messer grob zur Seite. Dann steckte ich die Beine in das Loch, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die grauen Wolken und auf die Ländereinen, im Wissen, das es mein letzter von der Außenwelt sein könnte und sprang in die Dunkelheit.

Unten angekommen wünschte ich mir wirklich, ich hätte meinen Zauberstab oder zumindest eine Kerze. Es war so stockdunkel, dass ich nicht mal die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.

Das Geräusch, wie sich die Luke über mir wieder schloss, war auch nicht gerade beruhigend.

Ich erhob mich, leicht zitternd und spürte etwas Feuchtes an meinem Arm.

Ich dachte schon, ich hätte es geschafft, irgendwie in eine unterirdische Pfütze zu fallen, aber beruhigenderweise hatte ich mir nur das Messer in die Haut gerammt und Blut durchnässte meinen Hemdärmel unter dem Umhang.

Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, es gab Wichtigeres, als meine Gesundheit.

Entschlossen strich ich mir die schwarzen Haare aus den Augen und bemerkte nur beiläufig, wie lang sie geworden waren.

Es war Zeit für einen Streich. Die Tu-nicht-gut GmbH lebe hoch!

Der Gang war nicht sehr lang, aber ich brauchte einige Zeit, nicht nur, weil ich körperlich angeschlagen war und wahrscheinlich immer noch Fieber hatte, sondern auch, weil ich mich an der Wand entlang tasten musste, um vorwärtszukommen.

Die modrige Luft ließ mich husten und ich fühlte mich seltsam erstickt in dem engen Gang. Dauernd sah ich mich um und suchte nach Verfolgern. Ich wusste, dass das völliger Schwachsinn war und dass mich niemand verfolgen konnte, aber das Leben hatte mich Paranoia gelehrt.

Am Ende des Ganges blieb ich stehen und packte das Messer fester, so dass meine Knochen leise knackten. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr ich sanft über die glatte feuchte Mauer, fand den eingeritzen Fuchs sofort und drückte darauf.

Wenn man im Gang war, musste man kein Passwort sagen, das wusste ich noch genau. Lustig, was für Kleinigkeiten man sich merken konnte. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass James oft genug darüber geseufzt und gemeint hatte, ich sei einfach nicht lernfähig, weil ich immer und wirklich immer „Auxilia" geflüstert hatte, während er den Fuchs gedrückt hatte. Wir hatten diesen Gang immer benutzt, um an Vollmond zur heulenden Hütte zu gelangen, wenn Filch das Tor schon geschlossen hatte.

Das Mauerwerk kratzte und gab ein Loch frei. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug schlüpfte ich hindurch und kaum war ich draußen, schloss es sich wieder.

Dunkelheit herrschte auch hier und ich war froh darüber, da ich die Portraits an den Wänden schnarchen hörte.

Ich blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sog den bekannten Geruch des Schlosses ein. Wie lange war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen. Es war so lange her und meine Erinnerungen erschienen mir wie die, eines anderen Menschen.

Einmal mehr war ich froh darüber, Hogwarts in und auswendig zu können, denn so schaffte ich es, auch im Dunkeln ohne Schwierigkeiten vorwärts zukommen.

Ich fühlte mich etwas einsam, als ich den finsteren Gang entlang schlich, so ganz ohne James und Remus.

Eine Treppe hoch, links, rechts, wieder eine Treppe hoch und gerade aus, an dem großen Wandbehang vorbei und wieder eine Treppe hinauf.

Mein Atem ging leise und keuchend und mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust. Das Kratzen in meinem Hals wurde fast unerträglich, aber ich konnte und wollte es mir nicht erlauben, zu husten.

_Was ist, wenn nicht alle unten beim Fest sind? Wer sagt dir, dass der Junge seine Ratte nicht mitgenommen hat? Welcher bescheuerte Teil deines kranken Gehirns hat eigentlich gemeint, das sei ein guter und durchdachter Plan?_

Ich war in dem Korridor angekommen, der zum Nordturm führte und an dessen Ende das Portrait der fetten Dame hing. Wie vor jedem Gemeinschaftsraum waren dort zwei Fackeln entzündet.

Ich ging darauf zu und wurde immer schneller, so dass ich keuchend und mit einem harten Ausdruck in den Augen bei ihr ankam. Sie schlief.

„Hey!", rief ich laut. Ich war meinem Ziel so nahe ...

Sie schreckte auf, grummelte etwas vor sich hin, gähnte ausgiebig und murmelte: „Passwort?"

Hallo? Ich war ein gesuchter Mörder! Ich brauchte kein _Passwort_, verdammt noch mal!

„Lass mich rein!", zischte ich. Alles in mir schrie danach, in den Raum hinter diesem Portrait zu kommen. Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter.

Erst jetzt verschwendete sie einen flüchtigen Blick an mich und – erblasste.

„Si – Siri – Siriu – Bl – Bla -" Sie öffnete vor Entsetzen den Mund so weit, dass ich befürchtete, so bald sie ihre Stimme vollends wieder gefunden hatte, würde sie -

„HILFE! SIRIUS BLACK IM KORRIDOR DER GRYFFIN -"

„Schrei weiter und schneide dich in Scheiben aus dem Rahmen!", rief ich entsetzt und ließ das Messer bedrohlich durch die Luft sirren.

Sie quiekte entsetzt auf, als sie mein Messer sah. Ein drückendes Gefühl flammte kurz in mir auf. Ich hasste es, wenn sich jemand vor mir fürchtete. Schon immer.

Sie zitterte und war leichenblass, aber sie schwieg immerhin.

„Lass mich rein!"

„K... Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt!"

Ich schnaubte laut auf. _Die hatte Nerven! _Meine lagen auf jeden Fall _blank_.

„Lass mich rein, oder es wird dir leid tun, das verspreche ich dir!"

_Peter ist dahinter. Er ist dahinter. Du kannst James und Lily rächen. Das ist die Chance. Peter ist dahinter. Peter! Peter! Peter! Ich muss ihn töten, bevor er Harry etwas tut. Er ist dahinter. Ich muss darein!_

„D..Das Pass ... Passwort! Dann können ... können Sie eintreten!"

„MIR SIND DEINE PASSWÖRTER SCHEIßEGAL! LASS MICH REIN!"

„Nein, ich brauche das Passwort!"

Das Wort „Nein" war zuviel. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte mal ein so absolutes Blackout gehabt hatte. Mein rationales Denken kündigte und ich stürzte mich mit einem Wutschrei auf das kreischende Portrait und stieß immer wieder mit dem Messer in die Leinwand.

Ich sah, wie die fette Dame heulend und schluchzend aus ihrem Bild flüchtete und hörte endlich auf, das Bild zu massakrieren. Keuchend stand ich da, mein Arm schmerzte und blutete und ich starrte auf die Leinwandfetzen, die nun an dem Bild herabhängen.

_Na bravo! Hat ja alles wieder wunderbar geklappt. Sonst noch Pläne für den Abend?_

„Uiiiiiiiiiii, ist der Blacky wütend? Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Blacky ist wütend, heee?"

Ich machte einen Luftsprung und wirbelte herum. _Peeves!_

Der Poltergeist hing kopfüber in der Luft und grinste mich an.

„Zerfetzt du die Anderen auch, wenn der Peevsy ganz lieb bitte sagt? Peevsy sagt bitte, Blacky!"

Einen Moment starrte ich ihn nur an, dann setzte mein Verstand wieder ein, um die Situation in ein Wort zu verfassen:

_Scheiße!_

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte den Gang hinab, Peeves gackerte mir hinterher und stieß dauernd irgendwelche Kommentare wie „Fetz, fetz, Blacky! Fetz, fetz!" oder „Lauf, Blacky! Lauf, lauf, doch schneller als der Peevsy bist du nicht!"

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich langrannte, aber meine Beine schienen automatisch den richtigen Weg zu wählen.

Und plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen, Lachen. Die Schüler. Das Fest musste vorbei sein.

Ich fiel die Treppe fast hinunter und riss den Wandbehang halb ab.

Als ich die kalte glatte Mauer erreicht hatte, fuhr meine Hand fahrig über den Stein und ich dachte, mein Herz würde bersten, als ich den Fuchs nicht sofort fand.

Ich keuchte „_Auxilia!_" und stürzte mich in den Geheimgang, rannte ihn so schnell entlang, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her, hielt schwer atmend an, suchte den Fuchs abermals, öffnete die Luke und versuchte hinaufzuklettern.

Doch das Gestein war modrig und glitschig von dem ganzen Regen, so dass ich immer und immer wieder abrutschte. Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, nahm ich das Messer zwischen die Zähne und schnitt mir dabei heftig in die Lippe, aber das war nebensächlich.

Ich streckte bein Arme nach Oben und bekam tatsächlich eine der Ranken zu fassen, die in das Loch herabbaumelten.

Ich stemmte mich hoch und schaffte es tatsächlich, mich an der Pflanze hochzuziehen. Kein Wunder – bei meinem Gewicht!

Es ströhmte. Wasser lief mein Gesicht hinunter und durchnässte meine Haare. Meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich das Messer beinah fallen ließ, als die Luke sie ächzend wieder schloss. Sie war nicht mehr von dem Stein drumherum zu unterscheiden.

Mein Atem ging keuchend und mein Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

Es regnete so sehr.

In meinem Leben.

Ich schluchzte plötzlich trocken auf und fiel auf die Knie. Meine Hände griffen in das schlammige Gras und krallten sich in den Dreck.

Ich hatte es vermasselt.

Schon wieder.

Das war doch alles unsinnig, was ich hier versuchte.

Ich war allein, so verdammt allein!

Das Brennen in meiner Kehle schwoll weiter an und der Regen lief mir in Ströhmen und eiskalten Bahnen das Gesicht hinab. Ich schmeckte das Blut an meiner Lippe.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Messer in meiner Hand. Wie von selbst erhob sie sich und die Spitze der Klinge bohrte sich ein Stück in die Haut vor meinem Herzen.

Nur zustechen!

Ich schloss die Augen.

_Nur zustechen und es ist alles vorbei ..._

Noch nie hatte ich mich bewusster gefühlt, noch nie intensiver mein Herz schlagen gehört.

Und dann erschienen vor meinen Augen James und Lily. Beide lächelten mich an. So einladend ...

Und dann verschmolzen ihre Bilder plötzlich zu einem Einzigen.

Ich öffnete ruckartig die Augen und ließ das Messer sinken.

Ich war sein Pate. Und ich würde verdammt noch mal kämpfen!

Damit klemmte ich mir das Messer zwischen die Zähne und hastete müde und erschöpft zurück zur heulenden Hütte.

Und wie ich da so in Animagusform auf dem zerschlissenen Bett lag, das Messer auf dem Nachttisch, wusste ich plötzlich, dass sie mich suchten. Ich spürte sie. Die Dementoren, wie sie auf den Ländereien hin und herschwebten, einer gieriger als der Andere, meine Seele zu verschlingen.

Diese Nacht wurde für mich die Kälteste seit Langem.


	8. Im Auge des Grimms

**Guten Abend allerseits!**

_/Stille/_ Hallo? _/kläglich/_ Hallo ...  
Nunja, ob ihr es glaubt, oder nicht ... mich gibt es noch. So eine lange Fanfictionpause hatte ich wohl noch nie. Womit ich mich diesmal entschuldigen soll, weiß ich eigentlich nicht ... meine Muse hat mich verlassen (sie ist schuld!) und ich war irgendwie damit beschäftigt, mein junges Leben geregelt zu kriegen. Chrm.

Dieses Kapitel ist etappenweise geschrieben worden und daher etwas durcheinander, wie ich finde, je nachdem in welcher Stimmung ich gerade beim Schreiben war.

Und jetzt noch ein ganz großes **DANKE **für die zahlreichen Reviews. Ich hoffe, alle Review-replies sind im Laufe des Jahres (ähm ... des letzten Jahres) angekommen. Falls nicht (bei mir kommen jedenfalls nicht immer alle Nachrichten von an -.-"), danke an: _Heartlessnight, kaorukid, black-eyed-april, Imperiatus, Pemaroth, Bine Black, Cadiya und Windfee!_

_Anonyme Reviews:_

blacke: Vielen Dank für dieses liebe Review. Koordinierter (schweres Wort, btw) Schreibstil? Das ist ein großes Lob für mich. xD. Denn ich finde, ich schreibe sehr durcheinander. Am Ende eines Kapitels hab ich meistens noch keine Ahnung, wie das nächste aussehen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich das mal ändern. oO Also vielen vielen Dank.

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

**-Im Auge des Grimms-**

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es etwas Schlimmeres geben könnte, als in einer schweren Depression in der heulenden Hütte zu hocken und Tag für Tag dem verdammten Regen zuzuhören, wie er auf das verdammte morsche Dach prasselte und zu hoffen, dass der verdammte Sturm nicht die ganze verdammte Hütte nach London pustete.

Doch es gab etwas Schlimmeres. Nämlich, eine verdammte tote Maus neben sich liegen zu haben, die ein verdammter Kater gebracht hatte. Und fast vor Hunger zu sterben. Aber ich hatte noch etwas Stolz am Leibe. Ich würde mich nicht dazu herablassen, das blöde Vieh zu fressen.

Auf keinen Fall. Eher verhungerte ich. Sollte der Kater das Ding doch selbst in sich reinstopfen.

Mit einem angewiderten Blick auf den kleinen grauen Körper erhob ich mich graziös. Ich würde es selbst schaffen, mir etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Ich trottete den Geheimgang zurück, das Gesicht mürrisch verzogen. Seit meinem misslungenen Einbruchsversuch hatte mich die schlechte Laune nicht mehr losgelassen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, nutzlos zu sein.

Was brachte es Harry und der Allgemeinheit, dass ich in dieser bescheuerten Hütte rumsaß und vor mich hingrübelte. Nichts. Gar nichts.

Ich erreichte die Wurzel der peitschenden Weide und schlüpfte hindurch. Natürlich wurde ich von dem Regen heftig begrüßt. _Ich liebe die Welt ..._

Mein inzwischen sehr langes Fell hing mir vor den Augen herum und schien jeglichen Versuch verhindern zu wollen, etwas außer dem Regen erkennbar zu machen. Allerdings fror ich nicht mehr so sehr und auf mysteriöse Art und Weise war auch die Erkältung in der letzten Woche verschwunden.

Konnte es sein, dass man sich an Kälte gewöhnen konnte? Und sie dann nicht mehr wahrnahm?

Nun, an den Regen würde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich einen Abstecher zum Waldrand machen sollte, als ich in der Nähe Schritte hörte. Es roch komisch. Wie warmes Gummi.

Der Regen wurde schwächer, es nieselte. Das kam manchmal vor. Doch diese Zeit, in der man oder eher Hund mehr als Schleier sehen konnte, dauerten meistens nur ein paar Minuten an. Wahrscheinlich sammelten sich gerade die Wolken wieder, für einen weiteren kräftigen Ausbruch.

Die leichten Tropfen verursachten auf den Blättern der Rosenbüsche, die den Weg säumten, ein prickelndes Geräusch. Die Spitzen der Blätter bogen sich in regelmäßigen kurzen Abständen, als würde ein Finger hauchfein auf sie drücken.

Der Geruch des warmen Gummis wurde stärker und ich hörte hastige Schritte, die den Pfad hinaufkamen.

Ich sprang hinter ein Gebüsch neben mir. Irgendetwas fiepte in seinem Inneren und zwitscherte empört auf, als ich mich in die Blätter drückte.

Zwei Jungen kamen vorbei gehastet, Schultaschen übergeworfen und in Richtung Schlosstor unterwegs.

„Ich bin schon so aufgeregt, Dennis. Das Spiel morgen wird was ganz Besonderes. Stell dir vor, es stürmt so wie heute Nacht! Das wäre eine neue Herausforderung für Harry. Er ist einfach unglaublich, oder Dennis? Ich hab ihn beim Training gesehen! Ich hab super Fotos! Ich muss sie dir unbedingt zeigen!"

„Ja, Harry Potter mischt das Spiel schon echt auf", strahlte der Kleinere zurück. „Gryffindor hat dieses Jahr super Chancen. Aber die Hufflepuffs sind gar nicht so schlecht. Außerdem haben die Cedric Diggory, Colin."

Der Andere schnaubte. „Diggory. Was soll an dem so toll sein? Harry ist der Beste, Coolste und überhaupt ... . Du hast ihn doch schon fliegen gesehen? Er ist einfach fantastisch. Meinst du, er lässt sich mit mir fotographieren, wenn er in Quidditchmontur ist?"

„Nö! Glaub ich nicht!"

„Stimmt, er ist viel zu charakterstark dafür. Und bescheiden! Er ist so cool!"

„Colin, du bist besessen ... . Wann fängt denn das Spiel morgen an?"

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück! Um neun ungefähr. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt!"

„Hör jetzt endlich auf, Colin! Lass uns lieber rennen, gleich fängt es wieder an zu gießen!"

Ich lauschte noch ein paar Sekunden ihren verhallenden Schritten und tapste dann hinter dem Busch hervor. Ich hätte fast lachen können. Harry hatte also ein paar Fans. Waren die alle so verrückt?

Und morgen war das Quidditchspiel! Etwas Kribbelndes stieg in meiner Brust auf. Ich musste ihn spielen sehen! Ich wollte überhaupt mal wieder jemanden Quidditch spielen sehen. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt noch wusste, wie die Spielregeln gingen. Es gab Dinge, die konnte Askaban einfach nicht ausrotten. Dazu war ich immer noch zu sehr Sirius Black, als dass solche Dinge wie Quidditch ihre Wirkung bei mir verlieren würden.

Ein donnerndes Grollen ließ die Erde regelrecht erbeben und es fing wieder an, in Strömen zu regnen.

Ich wirbelte herum und beschloss, meinen Spaziergang heute ausfallen zu lassen, auch wenn mein Magen das mit einem missmutigen Knurren kommentierte.

Ich rannte zurück zur peitschenden Weide und spürte den Regen über meine Haut rinnen, als wäre mein Fell nichts weiter als ein Wischlappen, der irgendwann mal aufgesaugt war.

Ich war fast da, als vor mir ein verschwommener orangener Fleck erschien. Oh ... der kranke Kater Krummbein ... .

„Hey, Menschenhund!", maunzte er laut über den Regen hinweg. „Bist du von Sinnen, hier draußen rumzustreunen? Du hast deine Krank-Phase gerade erst einigermaßen hinter dir!"

„Nicht hier reden, lass uns in die Hütte verschwinden!", erwiderte ich mürrisch und stürmte an dem Kater vorbei auf den geheimen Eingang zu.

Drei Minuten später saßen wir beide auf dem morschen und zerrissenen Himmelbett in der heulenden Hütte und Krummbein verrenkte sich fürchterlich, während er sein Fell mit der Zunge bearbeitete.

Dazu konnte ich mich nicht wirklich überreden ... mich mit der Zunge zu waschen! Ich lag relativ zufrieden in den immer noch staubigen Kissen und kaute ein Stück Schinken, das mir Krummbein vom Tisch geklaut hatte.

Der Kater wurde mir langsam sympatisch ... .

„Glaub aber nicht, dass ich das immer mache", nuschelte der Kater und leckte sich das linke Hinterbein.

„Hmh", brummte ich nachdenklich. Der Wind rüttelte an den verdorrten Holzbrettern vor den Fenstern und ließ irgendetwas auf dem Dach klappern. Der Regen klatschte gegen die Außenwände und es war irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, hier im Trockenen zu sein, mit einem Stück Schinken zwischen den Zähnen. Es war, als ob sich etwas in meinem Kopf nicht entscheiden konnte, wohin es wollte. Nach draußen in den Regen, oder hier drinnen, in die kleine mich langsam erstickende Hütte.

Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich Gitter umgaben, wenn ich die Augen schloss, oder dass die Wand von hinten auf mich zu kam, wenn ich mich umdrehte.

Einmal war ich sogar in Panik ausgebrochen, weil ich glaubte, dass die Tür verschwunden war.

„Im Schloss haben die sich alle übrigens immer noch nicht beruhigt", erzählte der Kater. „Sie diskutieren alle, wie du reingekommen bist."

Vielleicht entwickelte ich eine Angoraphobie ... . Eine Nachwirkung von Askaban ... garantiert. Verdammtes Gefängnis ...

„Eine hat erzählt, sie wüsste, dass du dich in einen blühenden Busch verwandeln könntest." Das Tier machte wieder sein typisches Eichhörnchen-Geräusch. „Lustig, oder?"

„Hmh ... ." Wann hatte ich eigentlich das letzte mal ein Quidditchspiel gesehen? Wo war die Erinnerung ... alles war durcheinander ... verwischt ... .

„Ich meine, du kannst das doch nicht, oder? In einen blühenden Busch verwandeln? Was weiß ich, immerhin bist du ja ein Mensch. Manchmal trau ich denen komische Sachen zu. Schon allein, dass du ja immer zu einem Hund mutieren kannst, wann du willst ... da wär ein Busch keine große Sache für dich, oder? Kannst du dich in einen Busch verwandeln?"

„Hmh ... ."

„_Jetzt echt???_"

„Was?" Ich schreckte auf. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Der Kater schnaubte. „Vergiss es, Hund ... du bist echt komisch drauf ... ."

Ich seufzte. „Tut mir leid ... aber ich bin irgendwie verwirrt ... Verdammt noch mal, ich kann doch nicht mit meinen 34 Jahren so senil sein ... Askaban kann mich doch nicht so getroffen haben ... ich muss doch meine Erinnerungen noch auf die Reihe kriegen!" Aufgebracht erhob ich mich und sprang von dem knarzenden Bett.

Der Kater schwieg einen Moment, in dem der trommelnde Regen besonders intensiv in mein Gehör eindrang.

„Wenn ich mich an etwas erinnern will, was ich vergessen habe-", begann er schließlich langsam. „-dann mache ich die Augen zu und denke einfach an nichs. Dann kommt das meistens wieder. Denkst du etwa, ich hab mich erinnert, wo das verdammte Mauseloch war, als ich mich total drauf konzentriert hab? Nö, erst, als ich halb eingepennt bin, ist es mir eingefallen."

Ich wandte mich um und sah ihn an. Manchmal. War. Mir. Dieser. Kater. Zu. Menschlich!

Aber vielleicht hatte er Recht ... . Wenn es zu hell war, konnte man eine Kerze meistens nur schwerlich erkennen, aber in völliger Dunkelheit ging man sofort auf sie zu.

Müde legte ich mich einfach auf den dreckigen Holzboden und ließ das Kinn auf die Vorderpfoten sinken. Dann schloss ich die Augen.

Der Regen trommelte gegen das Holz. Der Wind heulte wie ein riesiges schreckliches Monster und ließ die Bretter an den Fenstern erzittern.

Es wurde dunkler und die die hellen Punkte vor meinen Augenlidern legten sich allmählich. Der Regen wurde lauter, deutlicher ...

Feuer, das an den Fassaden leckte, wurde gelöscht. Grauer dicker Rauch ...

James' und Lilys Haus, in sich zusammengebrochen ... zersprungene Fensterscheiben ... verkohltes Holz ... .

Und dann veränderte sich das Bild ...

- - - - - - - - -

_Ich war verdammt erleichtert, als ich endlich vor Godric's Home ankam und bibbernd gegen die Haustür hämmerte. _

_Der Regen prasselte auf mich herab und Blitze zuckten über den grauen mit Wolken verhangenen Himmel._

_In solchen Momenten hasste ich James' Paranoia, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, ein Haus zu beziehen, dass ein wenig entfernt von den anderen Bürgern in Godric's Hollow stand und um diese Gegend auch noch eine Appariersperre zu ziehen._

_Ich hätte natürlich mein Motorrad nehmen können, aber selbst ich war nicht so lebensmüde, mit dem Ding durch ein Gewitter zu fliegen und am Ende noch von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden._

_Konnte James endlich mal die Tür aufmachen?_

_Ich hämmerte abermals gegen die Tür und rief: „Jetzt beeilt euch mal, ich ersauf' hier!"_

„_Moment, Sirius!", ertönte Lilys Stimme dumpf durch das Holz. „James, geh an die Tür, ich kann gerade nicht! Oh nein, Schatz, das lässt du schön da liegen, wenn du nicht willst, dass Mama richtig böse wird! Harry! Lass es liegen! James, jetzt mach endlich auf!"_

_Ich kreuzte die Arme über der Brust und hibbelte grinsend vor mich hin, als die Tür endlich aufging und James in der Tür erschien. „Hey, Tatze! Rein mit dir!"_

„_Vielen Dank!", erwiderte ich leicht ironisch, hastete über die Schwelle und hinterließ eine nasse Spur auf dem Parkett. _

„_Das nenn ich Herbst!", meinte James locker, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der hinteren rechten Hosentasche und wedelte in Richtung meiner Dreckspur, die sich daraufhin in Wohlgefallen auflöste. _

„_Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komm gleich nach. Lily will, dass ich das Geschirr per Hand wegräume ... sowas Beklopptes. Ich meine, wozu gibt es Zauberei? Ach, äh, warte ..." _

_Er maß mich mit einem belustigten Blick und hob den Zauberstab abermals._

_Ich spürte eine angenehme Wärme auf meiner Haut und stellte fest, dass ich wieder vollständig getrocknet war._

„_Das hätte ich gerade noch selbst hinbekommen, danke, Krone!", schnaubte ich kopfschüttelnd und öffnete die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, während James wieder in die Küche verschwand._

_Ich mochte James' und Lilys Haus sehr. Es hatte so eine unglaubliche Wärme. _

_Das Wohnzimmer war weiß gestrichen und beinhaltete eine helle Couch, zwei Sessel, einen lodernden Kamin und einen flauschigen rot-beigen Teppich, der aussah, als hätte man ihm ein paar seiner Zotteln ausgerupft._

_Die zwei großen Fenster, an deren Seiten leichte orange-rote Vorhänge mit, sich bewegenden, Mustern angebracht waren gaben den Blick auf den leichten Abhang und den Rest des Dorfes Godric's Hollow frei, das jetzt mit ströhmendem Regen übergossen wurde.  
_

_Ich ließ mich seufzend auf der Couch nieder und stupste mit der Hand eine neugierige Tentakel der rotblühenden Pflanze neben mir weg, die Remus Lily zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Lily liebte Blumen jeder Form und Farbe und James beschwerte sich oft, dass sie mehr Pflege von ihr bekamen als er._

_Es war Anfang September und meine besten Freunde hatten mich zum Abendessen eingeladen, was sich als gute Idee erwiesen hatte, da ich zuhause in der Vorratskammer meiner kleinen Wohnung nichts mehr Essbares gefunden hatte._

_Ich schnipste gerade nocheinmal nach der vorwitzigen Pflanze, als James mit Harry auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich neben mich auf die Couch schmiss._

„_Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Wollte ihr helfen, aber sie meint, wenn ich mich mit Harry möglichst weit von der Küche entferne, wäre ihr das Hilfe genug!", verkündete er und setzte Harry neben sich auf der Couch ab._

_Ich grinste. „Ich werde nie irgendetwas essen, wo du auch nur ein Gewürz zugegeben hast!"_

„_Danke!", antwortete James ironisch und runzelte die Stirn, als sich die Ranke der Pflanze um Harrys Arm schlang. Das Kind lachte. Als sie sich seine Schulter emporschlängelte, gab ich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen einen Klaps auf den Stiel und sie zog sich rasch zurück._

_Harry warf mir einen enttäuschten Blick zu und robbte dann bis zum Ende der Couch, um der Pflanze die Finger wieder entgegen zustrecken. _

_James lächelte nur und legte vorsichtshalber im routinierten Griff eine Hand um Harrys anderen Oberarm, falls dieser das Gleichgewicht verlieren sollte._

„_Kommen Moony und Wurmschwanz auch?", fragte ich und warf einen Blick hinaus in den Regen, dessen Tropfen sich an der Fensterscheibe zu kleinen Rinnsalen zusammenfanden und die Scheibe hinunter zum Rahmen flüchteten._

„_Ich hab sie auch eingeladen", erwiderte James achselzuckend, während Harry noch ein Stück vorrückte, um die Pflanze zu berühren. „Aber Moony fühlt sich heute nicht gut und Wurmschwanz hat schon was vor!"_

_Ich riss meinen Blick vom Fenster los und starrte meinem besten Freund in die haselnussbrauenen Augen. „Wurmschwanz hat noch was vor? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"_

_James machte eine merkwürdige Bewegung zwischen Nicken, Kopfschütteln und Achselzucken.  
„Er klang komisch, als er abgesagt hat. So furchtbar traurig. Und er hat sich tausend mal entschuldigt, dass er nicht kann. 'Entschuldige, es tut mir so leid, wirklich, es tut mir so leid!' Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Er war vollkommen daneben. Ich musste ihn regelrecht anbrüllen, damit er mir kurz zuhört!"_

_Ich runzelte kurz die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er sich ja ein Mädchen geangelt und ist deswegen von der Rolle!"_

_James gluckste. „Wenn du meinst ..." Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, da das eintrat, was ich seit zwei Minuten befürchtete. Harry kippte vornüber auf die Pflanze zu, doch James zog ihn rechtzeitig wieder zurück, bevor sein Kind mit irgendeinem Möbelstück oder dem Boden kollidieren konnte._

„_So, jetzt reichts, Kleiner, du raubst deinem Vater noch den letzten Nerv!", erklärte James seinem kichernden Sohn, der sich begeistert wieder die Couch hinunterstürzen wollte (A/N: Mein Neffe spielt immer dieses Spiel mit mir! -.-) und setzte ihn auf den Teppich, von wo Harry überrascht zu uns aufsah. _

_Ich grinste und konnte nicht widerstehen, meinem Patenkind die schwarzen Haare zu zerwuscheln. _

„_Tatze!", rief Harry und schnappte nach meiner Hand. _

_James seufzte. „Damit hast du übrigens was angefangen. Jeder Hund, den wir draußen auf der Straße treffen, heißt jetzt Tatze, seit du dich vor ihm verwandelt hast." (1)_

_Ich lachte._

_Lily öffnete die Tür. Ihr rotes Haar war in einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gezähmt und über ihre blaue Jeans und ihren türkisen Pullover trug sie eine weiße fleckige Schürze._

„_So, das Essen ist fertig! Darf ich zu Tisch bitten? James, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst aufpassen, dass Harry das nicht immer tut! Der Teppich war ein Geschenk von meiner Mutter!" Sie ging vorwurfsvoll blickend auf Harry zu, der auf dem flauschigen Teppich kauerte und interessiert eine ausgerissene Zottel in der Hand hielt._

„_Schatz, egal, wie oft du daran ziehst, sie werden immer ausreißen!" Damit hob Lily ihr Kind hoch und verschwand in die Küche. _

_Ich schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und folgte ihr. Mein Magen, der heute noch nichts weiter als zwei Toasts gesehen hatte, meldete sich nun lautstark._

_In der geräumigen Küche hingen viele Pflanzen von der Decke und auch einige Muggelgeräte fanden hier ihren Platz. Lily fand es einfach praktischer, Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank zu stecken, als jedes einzelne Stück mit einem Kältezauber zu versehen._

_Der helle Holztisch war hübsch gedeckt und ein großer Topf mit Nudeln stand in der Mitte._

_Während James und ich uns auf die Nudeln stürzten, als wäre es unsere Henkersmahlzeit, verfrachtete Lily Harry in einen Hochstuhl und begann ihn mit irgendeinem Brei zu füttern, den das Kind nur widerwillig zu essen schien. Lily selbst aß nicht._

„_Irgendwann wirst du noch verhungern, Schatz", meinte James und nahm sich Nudeln nach. „Harry sieht nicht mal besonders hungrig aus. Iss was!"_

_Lily warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Manchmal kann ich es nicht fassen, dass du Vater sein sollst! Er ist ein Jahr alt. Natürlich muss er was essen! Ich brauch nicht so viel, wie ein kleines Kind!"_

_Ich grinste still, während James sich hastig nickend in seine Nudeln verkroch._

_Nach drei Portionen war ich dermaßen voll, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, die Nähte meiner Jeans müssten platzen und ich öffnete den zweiten Knopf meines schwarzen Hemdes._

_James war auch fertig und Harry machte so stur den Mund nicht mehr auf, dass Lily sogar den Rest der Nudeln vernichtete._

„_So, bevor ihr Männer euch jetzt wieder verkriecht, hab ich noch eine Überraschung für euch!", verkündete Lily strahlend und schüttelte ihren Pferdeschwanz zurück, während sie ihren Teller zur Spüle schweben ließ._

_James und ich tauschten einen beunruhigten Blick. _

_Lily kramte in der vorderen Tasche ihrer Schürze und zog zwei silberne Karten hervor, die sie dann vor uns auf den Tisch legte._

„_Es sind Karten für das Spiel Tornados gegen Wimbourner Wespen am 5. November!" Lily lächelte. _

_James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Danke! Womit haben wir das denn verdient?" Er stand auf und umarmte seine Frau stürmisch. _

„_Gar nicht!", kam es von Lily undeutlich. „Ich will euch nur aus dem Haus haben, wenn ich mit Minerva verabredet bin!"_

_Ich lachte laut. „Mir egal, warum! Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr bei einem Quidditchspiel! Wir werden Ludo Bagman spielen sehen! Er soll ein großartiger Treiber sein!"_

_Fröhlich klopfte ich Lily kurz dankend auf die Schulter und holte dann den zappelnden Harry aus seinem Hochstuhl-Gefängnis, um ihn dann einmal lachend im Kreis zu drehen._

_Harry quietschte fröhlich auf und ich fragte mich ein weiteres mal, wie ich diese Freunde nur verdient hatte._

- - - - - - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen sah die Welt aus, als würde sie innerhalb der nächsten Minute untergehen.  
Gewitterblitze tobten am wolkenverhangenen Himmel und der Wind war so stark, dass die scharlachroten und kanariengelben Gestalten, die, mit den Besen unter den Arm geklemmt, auf das Spielfeld marschierten, immer wieder zur Seite stolperten.

Ich war einige Zeit vor Spielbeginn auf die höchste aller Tribünen geklettert, auf der nie Zuschauer saßen, da der Blickwinkel auf die Jäger und Tore etwas ungünstig war.

Aber die Jäger und Tore interessierten mich ja auch nicht sonderlich, sondern eher, was sich weiter oben bei den Suchern abspielte.

Aber ich war skeptisch, ob mir die Höhe dabei nützen würde, etwas zu erkennen.

Ich drückte mich gegen das Holz der Tribünenempore, um nicht von dem kommenden Windstoß hinunter in das Regenschirm-Meer geschleudert zu werden.

Die Menge schrie und kreischte in den höchsten Oktaven, als schließlich 14 Spieler ihre Besen bestiegen und sich in die Höhe wuchteten.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte unter den scharlachroten Gestalten Harrys Gesicht, doch es war nahezu unmöglich, mehr als ein paar Schemen und Regenschleier auszumachen.

Oh toll, da sah ich mein erstes Quidditchspiel seit Ewigkeiten und ich konnte fast nichts erkennen.

Ein gelber Regenschirm wurde an mir vorbei geschleudert und ich duckte mich hastig.

Dieser Sturm erinnerte mich an den regnerischen Septembertag, an dem Lily James und mir die Karten für das Quidditchspiel geschenkt hatte.

Ich war nie mit James dort hingegangen. Das Spiel hätte am 5. November stattgefunden ... da war James schon ... das waren sie schon nicht mehr ...

Ich schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen für einen Moment und spürte einen eiskalten Schauder meinen Rücken hinablaufen.

Langsam atmete ich einmal tief durch und blickte dann wieder über die Brüstung. _Lass dich niemals von deiner Vergangenheit fertig machen, wenn du noch was zu erledigen hast._

Harry flog etwa auf meiner Höhe und wich gerade ungeschickt einem Klatscher oder Gegenspieler ... irgendetwas ... aus.

Der Wind warf ihn fast vom Besen. Diese Schule war doch wahnsinnig. Lily hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um das Spiel zu verschieben.

Die Schüler, die sich unter zerfetzten Regenschirmen und Umhängen versteckten, kreischten laut auf und ich dachte mir, dass wohl ein Tor für eines der Teams gefallen sein musste.

Mit dem nächsten Gewitterblitz kam ein Pfiff der Schiedsrichterin und ich beobachtete, wie Harry spritzend im Schlamm aufsetzte und seinem fuchtelnden Kapitän zur Teambesprechung folgte.

Auszeit also. Eine kluge Entscheidung.

Das Team drängte sich am Spielfeldrand zusammen und die Mitspieler verschwanden allesamt unter einem gigantischen scharlachroten Schirm.

Ich zitterte vor Kälte, mein Fell hing schwer herunter.

Nun rannte das braunhaarige Mädchen, den Umhang angestrengt über sich ausgebreitet, auf die Gryffindormannschaft zu und verschwandt ebenfalls unter dem Schirm.

Drei Minuten später wurde der riesige Schirm fast umgerissen und die Spieler hasteten zurück auf's Spielfeld. Meine Augen folgten wie immer Harry, der sich mit neuem Elan auf seinen Besen schwang und in die Höhe peitschte.

Blitze zuckten jetzt ohne Unterlass über den Himmel. Allmählich wurde dieses Spiel etwas gefährlich. Sagte Professor McGonnagal denn nichts dazu?

Ich warf einen Blick durch die Regenschleier hinüber zur Lehrertribüne, konnte aber nicht allzu viel erkennen. Nur Dumbledores violette Robe und sein langer silberner Bart leuchteten hinüber.

Ich wandte mich zurück zum Spiel. Harry kam über das Feld in meine Richtung geflogen und ich konnte seine gerunzelte Stirn erkennen. Seine grünen Augen hinter der Brille, auf der nicht einmal ein Tropfen zu sehen war, glitten suchend umher.

Warum war seine Brille nicht nass?

Ich neigte mich weiter vor, wagte mich etwas mehr aus meiner Deckung heraus. Harrys rot-goldener Umhang peitschte wild im heftigen Wind. Er machte Anstalten zu wenden.

Dann erhellte ein heller Blitz meine Tribüne, für ein paar Sekunden tanzten glühende Punkte vor meinen Augen. Als ich wieder richtig sehen konnte, starrte ich geradewegs in Harrys erschrocken aufgerissene Augen.

Entsetzt beobachtete ich, wie der Besen seinen Fingern entglitt und einige Meter absackte.

Ich war vollkommen erstarrt. Es donnerte laut.

Harry find sich nach ungefähr vier Metern wieder und ein lauter Schrei seines Kapitäns ließ ihn herumwirbeln.

Ich nutzte die Chance, mich wieder in den Schatten der Tribüne zu verziehen. Das war dumm gewesen. Harry hatte mich schon in Surrey gesehen; dass er mich jetzt gerade wieder erkannt hatte, war nicht gerade mein Wunsch gewesen. Mein Patenkind sollte nicht auf mich aufmerksam werden, nicht, solange er nicht die Wahrheit kannte. Würde er mir so begegnen, würde er mich wahrscheinlich eher umbringen, als mir zuhören. Solange er wirklich wie James war.

Und es wäre auch nicht wirklich hilfreich, wenn Harry zu Dumbledore ginge und ihm berichten würde, ein schwarzer großer Hund würde ihn verfolgen.

Vielleicht würde er auch eher Remus davon berichten. Und das wäre noch schlimmer, zu dem es für mich immer noch ein Rätsel war, dass er niemandem gesteckt hatte, dass ich Animagus war.

Ich verstand es einfach nicht.

Das Aufschreien der Menge ließ mich, immer noch etwas zitternd, aufsehen.

Harry hatte, in seiner Ablenkung durch mich, den anderen Sucher übersehen, der den Schnatz gesichtet hatte, und war losgerast.

Das Publikum tobte und schrie sich heiser. Harry kam der kanariengelben Gestalt immer näher, ein Teil seines Umhangs zerfetzte und wurde vom Sturm davon geschleudert.

Mein Herz schlug immer schneller, plötzlich huschten mir merkwürdige Bilder durch den Kopf. James Leiche erschien wie ein Schatten vor meinen Augen, flackerte und verschwand.

Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als wollte ich die Gedanken hinausschleudern.

Es wurde plötzlich so still ... mein Blick war immer noch auf die beiden Sucher gerichtet, doch Harry verlangsamte sich in seinem Flug. Er war fast um zehn Meter höher gestiegen.

Die Schreie der Schüler verschwammen in meinen Ohren, es wurde eiskalt. Meine Eingeweide verkrampfte sich, James Bild flackerte schon wieder durch meinen Kopf.

Und endlich begriff mein Gehirn, was hier los war. _Sie_ mussten hier sein.

Gehetzt sah ich hinab auf den Rasen des Spielfeldes. Es waren viele. Viel zu viele. Ein Meer schwarzer vermummter Gestalten schwebte unter den Spielern und ihr Atmen bildete ein Röcheln, das sich in verschiedenen Oktaven miteinander vermischte und ein monotones Geräusch erzeugte, das sich in meinen Kopf einbrannte und mich heftig erschaudern ließ.

Die Dementoren kämpften um die besten Plätze, von denen man am besten glückliche Empfindungen absaugen konnten und stießen gegeneinander. Und alle drängten sich unter die Sucher.

Es kam mir vor, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht. Alles war stumm. Der Wind verschwand nicht, doch er vergaß zu heulen. Der Regen klatschte gegen mein Gesicht, aber er gab kein prasselndes Geräusch von sich.

Wie in Zeitlupe starrte ich zu Harry hoch, unter dem sich die meisten Dementoren versammtelt hatten, die düsternen Kapuzen ihm zugewandt.

Harry wandte den Kopf nach unten. Dann sah er wieder kurz nach vorne – und kippte dann zur Seite weg. Der Besen entglitt seinen Händen, mein Patenkind rutschte zur Seite und – fiel. Fiel aus dieser verdammten Höhe ungebremst gen Boden.

Mein Herz schlug einen Salto. Und plötzlich schien jemand den Ton wieder angedreht zu haben. Die Menge schrie entsetzt auf, die anderen sechs Mannschaftsmitglieder gingen allesamt in den Sturzflug, richtung Harry, doch ich wusste, sie würden ihn nicht mehr erreichen.

Wie von selbst erhob ich mich, sprang halb auf die Brüstung. _Nein_, hallte es in meinem Kopf wieder. _NEIN._

Doch mein Kopf war leer, ich fühlte mich hilf- und machtlos. Die Schreie drangen in meine Ohren ein, schienen mich von innen zu zerreißen. _Nein! Nein! NEIN!_

Harry musste nur noch ein paar Meter hinter sich bringen und er würde auf dem harten Boden aufschlagen und sterben. Plötzlich erschien Dumbledore auf dem Spielfeld.

Sein Gesicht war verzerrt. Ich konnte nicht genau unterscheiden, ob es Wut, Angst oder Konzentration war. Er peitschte seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung und dieser fiel tatsächlich langsamer.

Die Verzweifelung in meinem Innern wurde durch eine Welle von Erleichterung weggeschwemmt. Dumbledore. Dumbledore rettete immer alles.

Harry kam trotz der Verlangsamung relativ hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb reglos liegen.

Durch die Dementorenmeute ging eine Welle der Erregung.

Nun zierte eindeutig purer Zorn Dumbledores Gesicht, als einen etwas verschwommenen silbern leuchtenden Patronus auf sie schleuderte.

Die Dementoren wichen scheu zurück, als Dumbledore auch noch anfing zu schreien:

„RUNTER VOM SPIELFELD! ZURÜCK AUF DIE POSTEN AN DEN EINGÄNGEN! SOFORT!"

Seine donnernde Stimme schien alle schreienden Schüler zu übertönen. Harrys Mannschaftsmitglieder kamen spritzend im Schlamm auf und stürzten zu ihm hinüber, so dass er von meinen Blicken abgeschirmt war.

Verdammt, verdammt ... nervös starrte ich zu den Dementoren hinüber, die zögernd das Spielfeld verließen. Ich musste hier weg. Aber ich wollte nicht.

Ich musste wissen, wie es Harry ging. Ich _musste._

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte alle Zeichenfehler (ich bin sehr schlecht darin, tut mir Leid. xD Wenn es allzu sehr nervt, sagt mir Bescheid) und Rechtschreibfehler sind nicht beabsichtigt. Lasst sie euch schmecken oder tut sie zu eurer Sammlung dazu. Wie immer ohne Rechtschreibprüfung geschrieben. Tjoah.

Darf ich überhaupt noch um Feedback bitten? _/guckt verlegen/_ Ich würde mich trotzdem sehr freuen.

Alles Liebe, eure Anne


End file.
